Harry Potter and the Houses of War
by floyderized
Summary: Harry's 6th year starts with an unusual love, and at Hogwarts life complicates when a new girl shows up who seems to like Harry, but what is she really after? Lots of suspense, Quidditch and conflict with Slytherin. COMPLETE!
1. At The Dursleys'

At The Dursleys'

It was night, and like usual in the Dursley household it had not been a pleasant summer. But at least this time Ron and Hermione could write to him. He had received in total, fifteen letters at least half a page long. One letter had even been filled with coupons for Fred and George's joke shop. He was rereading his latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_, but there seemed to be nothing of any interest to him. He laid it aside, and wondered if he'd get to leave early this year and go to the Burrow. He hoped he could since he had had such a long hard summer. And he seriously hoped he wouldn't have to go to Grimmauld Place; he was already having enough trouble with the memory of Sirius.

Losing Sirius and taken its toll. He had nobody besides his two friends to write to, anymore. He didn't know how he was going to make it through the summer without Sirius. Sirius was practically family, and the only family he had left. But through his friends he was able to dull the pain inside. The Dursleys didn't make it any easier on him. They were their usual selves. The only thing was, it finally seemed that Dudley had blown his innocent cover. Even Petunia was mildly waking up to Dudley's problem of gangs. She wouldn't admit it still, but even the police came by once with a complaint from a few blocks down. So she insisted Dudley spend more time at home with the family, but this also meant with Harry. At least when Dudley was with his gang he actually lost some weight, but now at home, he began to put on the pounds again. And Petunia was getting a little afraid of forcing him to eat vegetables and fruit, for he could become quite violent. And because Petunia looked so small compared to Dudley, she didn't enforce many of the rules. Fortunately for Harry, Petunia decided that since Dudley had to remain indoors more, Harry had to go outside. Dudley was constantly arguing that Harry was a bother so out Harry went. He would lie out on the driveway most days and think about recent events. He often thought about Lord Voldemort rising to power. His scar still hurt often, but by now he was actually used to it.

It wasn't till the fifth day of lying out on the driveway that he all of a sudden noticed a girl sitting almost directly across from him in the other driveway. Now that he thought of it, she had been there for the past five days. He just had never taken any notice of her. He knew that while he had been at Hogwarts the previous year, a new family had moved into that house. Petunia watched them closer than any other family and seemed to think them suspicious. The girl was reading a book; she never looked at him or anywhere else. She had either dirty blonde or light brown hair. It was swept back into a lose ponytail with side bangs hanging down. She was of average height and thin but curvy. She had an odd sort of nose that looked cute on her and only her. She had a small sweet mouth with full lips; her face was wide with a light complexion to complete her figure. When you put all these features together, you got a girl who was beautiful in an odd sort of way. She didn't have the normal look, but a new kind of cute look. Harry couldn't see her eyes as she was reading, and he tried not to stare for too long. She eventually went in at dusk still not looking at him. He waited a few minutes and got up right as Uncle Vernon's voice boomed for him to come inside.

The next day Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley left to go shopping for new clothes for Dudley. Harry was given strict orders not to leave the house, and that they would be back in two hours. Harry watched TV for an hour, but that got pretty boring so he wandered around the house looking for something to do. He happened to walk over to the window. There she was sitting outside as usual. Then suddenly Hedwig returned from delivering a letter to Ron, and she had a new letter tied to her leg. She landed on the windowsill and hooted loudly.

"Hold on," said Harry running over to get her a little snack from the kitchen. He then hurried outside and around to the window where she waited. She hooted again on seeing the snack Harry brought her. She ate quickly then leaped on his arm. He stroked her before realizing he was being watched by the girl from across the street. She was staring at him with a funny expression on her face. Harry felt a little red, and trying to be normal he smiled. And to his surprise she smiled back. Then she put her book down and slowly crossed the street. She was heading towards him! _He should not have smiled_ he thought. _She must have thought that meant to come over!_ He sneaked the letter off Hedwig's leg and into his pocket. When she had come within five feet of him she stopped.

"May I?" she asked in a soft voice nodding to Hedwig. Not knowing what to do, Harry followed his instincts.

"Sure," he replied holding his arm a little nearer the girl. She gave Hedwig a few strokes before introducing herself.

"I'm Julie," she said. "I moved here this past spring." Hedwig actually seemed to like being stroked by a stranger, for once!

"I'm Harry," he muttered.

"I haven't seen you here before," she said curiously.

"I go to a..." Harry thought hard. He didn't want to tell her his usual excuse of being at the incurably criminal boys school. "I board at a school that's a ways from here." He knew that was vague, but he crossed his fingers hoping the excuse was good enough.

"Oh," she said pleasantly. Harry was thankful she did not ask the name of the school. Julie gave Hedwig a few more strokes before relaxing her arm.

"She's a beautiful creature," she started. "I don't exactly meet people everyday that own owls." She looked at him expectantly.

"My uncle bought her for me a few years back," Harry lied. She nodded. And then out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Dursleys' car come around the turn onto Privet Drive.

"Oh, uh, I've got to go. Maybe I'll see ya later," he said quickly.

"Maybe," she said with a smile, and Harry hurried back inside while she went to go sit and read back in her driveway.

Harry had just barely made it inside in time. The Dursleys came in, and Harry didn't get a scolding, which meant that they must not have seen him outside.

"Harry!" called Uncle Vernon. Harry took a sudden gasp of air.

As fast as he could he found Vernon, "Yes?"

"Help your aunt bring in the bags," he ordered. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he headed out to the car to pick up some bags. His eye caught Julie's for a second before returning to the house.

Somehow for the next few days, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Julie. He wanted to talk to her, but he knew the Dursleys would never allow that. But one day while they were particularly busy preparing for guests at dinner, Harry inched his way outside. He took a look around, but she was nowhere in sight. Disappointed, he decided to take a little walk around the block. He checked his watch; he would have thirty minutes before he must be back. The Dursleys were to have Mr. Collings and his son over to discuss "business opportunities" as Vernon called it. Harry desperately wished he did not have to be present at dinner. After the incident with the Masons, the Dursleys decided it would be better to have Harry present as long as he didn't say or do anything. He had met Mr. Collings' son, Bret. He was just as mean as Dudley, but by the look of him you wouldn't know it. He was rich and turned up, and he always acted like a gentleman in front of adults. Harry hated the thought of sitting at the same table as him. He tried to devise ways of skipping dinner, but besides running away nothing came to him.

"Hey, may I join you?" Julie came running up. He turned and smiled.

"Sure," he replied. She walked along with him.

"So, why doesn't your brother go to the same school as you?" she asked. Harry looked at her real funny. "He's always around during the school year," she continued.

"Oh, you mean Dudley. No, he's not my brother. He's my cousin," answered Harry. He decided to give the whole story. "I've lived with my aunt and uncle ever since my parents died." He was prepared for her reaction.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." she began with sympathy in her eyes.

"No, it's okay. It happened a long time ago," he cut her off. He smiled, and her smile came back. "What about you?" he asked.

"Well, since I came here, you've been the first person that talked to me," she said. He turned a little red. "All the other people I've met at school and around here are a little bit dodgy." A frustrated expression graced her face.

"Sounds like my situation here," he laughed. "No one talks to me either." She smiled wider. They were now coming back around the corner to the Dursleys' house. "My uncle is having these business people over for dinner, so I'd better go before I get in trouble again."

"So that's why you're always outside," she laughed with a grin. "Well, you're welcome to knock on my door at any time," she said sweetly.

"Thanks," Harry said, and reluctantly he went inside. He was very careful to avoid the Dursleys as he sneaked into the kitchen. Vernon, on seeing him, immediately ordered him to put on better clothes and then to be in the dining room in five minutes. And so Harry dragged himself upstairs to change his clothes, into what he didn't know; he didn't have anything better to wear. In his room, he searched desperately and did happen to find decent pants and a fairly nice shirt. He put them on and, hearing the doorbell, hurried downstairs.

As he made his way to the dining table, he heard Vernon introducing Petunia. "And of course," he said next, "this is my son Dudley..." Harry could have sworn Bret gave Dudley a hint of a smirk that Dudley returned just as slyly. Harry had the feeling they were up to something. Mr. Collings then turned his head to Harry and smiled. "Oh, that's my nephew, Harry," Vernon finished sternly.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Mr. Collings nodded. Harry gave a faint smile and nodded back. Vernon looked around.

"Well, Petunia, dear, could you serve us up some dinner?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Of course," Petunia replied too happily. Dudley kept the stupid innocent smile on his face, and Harry just sort of stood in the background. Petunia came back from the kitchen with three large dishes. She was stumbling around trying to find the table, for she couldn't see over the pile of dishes she was carrying. As Dudley stood back and sneered, Harry ran forward to help her balance before the dishes spilled everywhere. When Petunia finally landed the dishes she turned away from Harry, and then, as if it just struck her, she faced him, and with a regretful expression added, "Thank you Harry." Harry knew she only said that because there were guests present. All six of them settled around the table and began serving their plates. They ate in silence except for the small talk. After they ate a large ham, and finished the sides they moved over into the living room.

"So Mr. Collings, what about that deal?" asked Vernon after comfortably seating himself. Mr. Collings looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, I suppose it is a good investment. The advantages would be..." Mr. Collings droned on. But Harry wasn't listening. He could care less about a business deal; so for the first fifteen minutes he stared into the fireplace that had no fire. Then something caught his eye. Vernon, Petunia, and Mr. Collings were so wrapped up in the conversation, that they didn't notice Dudley and Bret whispering. Bret caught Harry's eye and threw him a rather threatening look. Harry looked away, but kept checking on them out of the corner of his eye. Finally, after two hours of discussion, Mr. Collings and Vernon shook hands after making an agreement. Then Mr. Collings nodded to Petunia and thanked her for the dinner; he nodded to Dudley not saying much, and then he turned on Harry. Harry tried to return a grateful smile, but it was hard. "You're a good lad," he said. "You keep it up." Harry wasn't sure if he was referring to him helping Aunt Petunia or what, so he nodded. Vernon looked suspiciously between them. Mr. Collings with his son turned around to leave, and Harry bolted for his bedroom not wanting to answer to his uncle's suspicious questions. He locked the door behind him, and to his relief no one bothered him that night. As he climbed into bed, he could hear Vernon's ranting about the new deal. He obviously thought that Mr. Collings should have been more generous, but he was satisfied with the outcome. He was able to sleep peacefully except for the nagging thought about what Mr. Collings said. _Was he simply referring to Harry helping his aunt with the dishes or did he know Harry, or who he was? Was Mr. Collings himself a wizard? _He could imagine the look on Vernon's face if he found out. Not able to solve any of these questions, he turned over and fell to a very bad night of sleep.

About three in the morning he woke up to the sound of a slamming door. The next thing he heard was his uncle's booming voice. He was yelling at Dudley, "...I warned you, Dudley." Mrs. Dursley gave a howl of sympathy towards Dudley that blocked out a few of Vernon's words. "... and especially while Harry is here. Your mother and I have been very patient with you so far, and this is the last chance I'll give you. I mean it!" If Harry could have seen Vernon, the vein would've been pulsing in his temple.

"Vernon, maybe we could just..." started Petunia.

"No, this is the last time," finished Vernon, and then Harry heard another door slam. Petunia was still whimpering, but as far as Harry was concerned, Dudley hadn't made a sound. He heard more doors slam as each of them returned to their bedrooms. After a few quiet seconds, Harry could hear more yelling coming from his aunt and uncle's room.

"I don't know what got into that boy. He used to be so good," Vernon was saying.

"He's just going through a rough time," tried Aunt Petunia. Vernon sniffed.

"If Harry didn't go away for most of the year, I would think it was his influence on Dudley," he remarked. "But it's his friends; they're the ones who've been..."

"...Just trying to have fun," finished Petunia though she faltered with these words.

"Breaking all the windows in that man's house and sneaking out at night to hang around alleys does not count as fun!" he yelled furiously. "I don't know what I'll do with him if he keeps this up," continued Vernon more calmly. "I've given him so many chances..."

"Maybe a psychiatrist could..." she began.

"I am not sending him to a psychiatrist; besides he wouldn't be able to do anything for Dudley anyway," he said more heatedly. The room went quiet for a moment.

"We'll see what we can do tomorrow, but for now let's get some rest," he finished.

Harry leaned back. So Dudley had finally gone over the edge. Harry thought that was never going to happen. Dudley's situation was not surprising to Harry, as he knew of Dudley's "dark side." With no worry of it, he continued to sleep.


	2. The Kiss

The Kiss

The next morning at breakfast nobody was speaking much. Harry was sure they were thinking about last night. He wondered if Dudley would actually get a punishment. However, the day began and ended without a word being said on the subject. Early the next morning, Harry was awoken by the banging on his door. He sat up, "What?"

"Get up. You'll have visitors," grumbled Vernon from the other side of Harry's door. Vernon stomped away, and Harry got dressed. Down in the kitchen Vernon was sitting behind his newspaper like usual. He looked up as Harry came in. "I received a letter saying your friends, the Weasleys, will be coming to pick you up in three hours. So I suggest you pack your things, boy," his uncle looked a little put out, but deep inside Harry saw a tinge of glee. Harry on the other hand was overjoyed; he was finally going to leave this place. He ran upstairs to start pulling out his things and stuff them in his chest. But upon entering his room, he saw a small pile of wrapped presents that had arrived. Harry had completely forgotten that his sixteenth birthday was today! He hurried over to his desk where they were. He unwrapped a red parcel from Ron which contained a special collector's edition coin with a Quidditch scene engraved on the front and the International Quidditch League's logo on the back. Along with it was a note from Ron:

Hey Harry,

Dad picked up two of these coins at work, one for me and one for you! They're extremely rare! I don't think the bloke that sold them knew that though.

See you soon,

Ron

Harry examined the coin again. He placed it carefully in its box, and picked up Hermione's gift, which was a box of homemade sweats from her grandmother in Ireland. He tasted a few morsels and had to say it was the best tasting candy he'd ever had. He had a feeling it wouldn't last long. And Hagrid had, of course, sent him a gift too. It was a beautiful inkwell that Hagrid had picked up in India. How and why Hagrid had gone to India Harry didn't know. But it was a very thick glass that started a jade green at the bottom and blended to a dark royal blue at the top. It was very impressive. Harry sat there a while admiring all his things before remembering that he had to get packed.

It took him nearly an hour to find all his things. Papers and books had been scattered everywhere, and his clothes were a mess on the floor. He placed his new gifts carefully into his chest on top. After he was done he went downstairs again. He had an hour and a half left; he wanted the time go by fast, but how? And then he looked out the window, and he suddenly realized he didn't want to go. Julie was just going inside her house. Harry made up his mind; this could be the last time he would see her. Ignoring Petunia's questions about where he was going, he bolted out the door. He walked across the street to her front door. He stood there for a moment thinking of what to say. Nothing came to him, so he just knocked. A tall and thin man answered the door.

"Yes?" he asked. Harry hesitated for a moment.

"Uh, is Julie here?" Harry asked. The tall man stared at him for a moment.

"Come in," he said. Harry followed him into a small but lovely house; it wasn't as clean as the Dursleys' thankfully, but very friendly and cozy. "Julie, you've got a visitor," her obvious father said. Harry turned a little red. Julie came out of a hallway to Harry's right; she looked around before spotting Harry.

"Oh, hi!" she said. She had some papers with her, and so she went to the table in the dining room to Harry's left. Harry went and sat beside her. "So, what brings you here?" she asked. Harry had never really thought why he had come here; he just did.

"Oh, well, I'm gonna have to leave at noon for a long time, so..." he was trying hard to think of what to say next. A cute smile spread across Julie's face; she looked down at her papers, and now she was the one who was flushing at the cheeks

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her pointing at the papers.

"It's a project. I'm writing a book," she said a little hesitantly.

"What's it about?" She looked at him the same way her father had.

"Do... you want me to read you a piece?" she said half hopefully.

"Sure!" She smiled and looked down at her papers. She began to read. After a few lines, Harry realized it was poetry, poetry in its most beautiful form. Harry began reminiscing to his old school days with Dudley. In fourth grade the teachers had them all write three poems. No one in the class even came close to Julie's poetry. It flowed and swept him away. The poems were about all different things from describing a scene to expressing emotions, but they were all beautiful. Harry lost track of time. And after a while Julie looked up at him. "What do you think?" she asked worried.

"That was nothing short of beautiful," Harry stuttered trying to find words to express how much he loved them. He had never considered himself a fan of poetry, but for some reason it was different with her. She turned pink and looked down again. Harry was thankful to see that she believed him. "You're so nice," she said. All he could do was shrug and smile. "When will you be back?" she asked next. Harry thought.

"Well, I usually stay at school for the whole year, but maybe I can get a pass for Christmas," he replied. "Do you spend Christmas at home?"

"Yes, I do," she answered. There was a pause. "Well, it's noon," she finished. And at that moment the doorbell rang. Her father got up again to answer the door. He came into the dining room after a moment, "Is your name Harry?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"It's for you, then," he said. Harry got up with Julie following him. When Harry approached the door, he saw three people with flaming red hair. He smiled as he saw Ron, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley.

"Hi," said Harry.

"Are you ready?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Yeah, my trunk is in my room," he replied. He saw Ron taking a peek at Julie standing behind him. Harry turned around. "Well, then I'll see you at Christmas," he said happily.

"I guess so," she said smiling. They looked at each other for a moment before Harry walked out the door. "Bye," she said, and he returned it. As Ron and Harry, followed by Ron's parents, headed for the Dursleys' home Ron asked, "Who was that?"

"That's Julie," was all Harry wanted to say; and then he stopped and looked at Ron.

"How did you know I was over at her house?"

"Your aunt told us," said Ron. Of course, his aunt, thought Harry. He re-entered the Dursleys' house and headed up to his bedroom ignoring the repulsive looks on his relatives' faces. He grabbed Hedwig's cage, and Ron dragged his trunk down to the Weasley's black rented car. Harry wondered if it was just a normal car this time. As they were climbing into the car, Harry was jolted back out.

"Harry, wait!" Julie was yelling and running towards him. She caught up to him. "Here, you can have these," she said. She handed him some of her poems.

"No, I couldn't... " he began.

"Oh, don't worry; I've got them copied," she said assuringly. "Now you can read them to everybody at your school and make me famous." She laughed. "But I wouldn't mind if you kept them to yourself."

"Thanks," said Harry. "Well, I'll see ya."

"Okay," she said and gave Harry a gentle kiss on the cheek. He wasn't sure how to react to that, but Ron started yanking him into the backseat. Arthur started backing out the car, and Harry watched Julie wave with that forever sweet smile. After the car had made the corner Harry righted himself in his seat. "I'm not even going to ask," said Ron a little jealously. And for the whole trip, all Harry could think about was Julie.


	3. The Trip to Hogwarts

The Trip To Hogwarts

By the time they got to the Burrow it was very late. The Weasleys offered him a late night dinner, but Harry refused. He went straight up to the bed Ron had prepared him in his room. Ron stayed downstairs for a while before coming in. Harry pretended to be asleep, but he didn't have to pretend long as he did happen to fall asleep.

The next morning he awoke refreshed. He dressed and went to the dining table where Ron, Ginny, and another person were waiting for breakfast. "Hermione!" Harry said.

"Hello Harry," she replied calmly.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"Well, if you hadn't run off upstairs last night perhaps you would have seen me."

"I'm sorry; I was just really tired; it was a long trip."

"Either that or you were thinking about that girl," intruded Ron. Harry looked over at him and then to Hermione. Ron was trying to hide a smile, and Hermione was acting a little huffy. Seeing Harry was uncomfortable with the subject Hermione asked, "Where's your mother this morning, Ron?"

"Oh, she's out buying our new stuff at Diagon Alley. Your list was sent here, Harry," Ron answered. Harry nodded.

"We'll be off in two days time. I wonder who will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?" Ron pondered.

"Well, I hear he's a very educated man hired by Dumbledore, so he should be better than last year's teacher," Hermione answered.

"I don't know where you hear all this stuff but... " Ron shrugged.

"I read the _Daily Prophet_," she replied stiffly.

"Well, Harry how about you and me do a little Quidditch practice later?" suggested Ron.

"Sure, why not," said Harry with a smile. "Um, Ron, what happened to Percy?"

Ron looked at Harry then said, "Well, after the incident of last year, he came home and apologized very sincerely. I don't think he wanted to admit he had been wrong and that he had disowned his own family, but Mum forgave Percy at the very sight of him home. But he still spends most of his time at the Ministry."

"But this time he's on our side," added Hermione. But Harry felt, guiltily, that Percy was on whichever side was more popular, and right now it was the side that accepted Voldemort's return. They sat there in silence. Finally Ginny came in with a pot of soup.

"Soup? For breakfast?" inquired Ron.

"It was the only thing I could cook in that kitchen," she replied a little offended. But they ate it anyway, and Harry had to admit it was pretty good. After they licked their bowls clean, they all headed outside with their brooms. And they played and experimented with new moves until five that evening when Mrs. Weasleys arrived home. She was carrying several bags with slogans from all the different wizarding shops in Diagon Alley. They all rushed to help her carry them inside.

"Here's yours, Ginny... and Hermione. This one's for you Ron, and here you go Harry, dear," she said handing out their bags to them. Harry and Ron took theirs up to Ron's room. They came downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley already cooking supper. "Well, how was your day, Harry? I didn't see you much yesterday," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, it's been fine," he replied truthfully.

"I hope those relatives of yours are treating you all right," she continued.

"Well, they must be; he's getting all the girls," said Ron, laughing under his breath.

"Ron, don't embarrass Harry," she scolded. Ron was still snorting trying to hold back his laughter. Harry shot him a glance of "that's enough."

The next morning, they all prepared for the trip tomorrow. Harry made sure his bags were well packed and that he had everything.

"Hey, Harry, I forgot to ask. Did you receive your grades on the O.W.L.'s?" Ron wondered. Harry had completely forgotten about them; he didn't realize how he could possibly have forgotten about them.

"No, I didn't," he replied.

"Neither did Hermione and I," they had questioning looks on their faces.

"Maybe they're late?" suggested Harry.

"Not likely, or if they are there has to be a very important reason for it." Harry nodded. They dropped the subject and headed downstairs. To their surprise Percy was in the kitchen talking to Mr. Weasley. Harry was thankful that they weren't arguing. Percy turned to look at Harry as he came in.

"Hello there, Harry," Percy greeted him.

"Hello," said Harry. He saw Percy seemed a little disorganized and uncomfortable. Perhaps that was because last year Percy had told Ron that Harry was crazy and shouldn't be trusted. Harry still hadn't quite forgiven Percy for that.

"Well, I must be on my way, Father," he put a hat that he had been holding on his head. He walked over and gave his mother a hug. "Good bye," he said, and out he went.

"He's acting kind of weird," Harry whispered to Ron.

"Probably because of you," Ron said matter-of-factly. Ron picked up an apple off the counter, and they went to sit outside.

"So what about Fred and George?" Harry inquired. Ron's expression brightened.

"Oh, they're real successful. They've already made tons of money. Mum isn't so mad at them anymore. They're running their joke shop right now. I mean it is summer, and that's their busiest time of year, but they come home occasionally. Every time they do, they tell me to give you a million thanks." Harry gave a little laugh.

They got up early the next morning and loaded the rented car with their trunks, all four of them. Mr. Weasley wanted to leave in plenty of time, so an hour later they were all stuffed in the car and heading towards King's Cross Station. The station was as busy as usual. They all got through the barrier and onto the train with twenty minutes to spare. They got good seats and talked with the other students now boarding. With ten minutes to go, Harry was sitting in his compartment alone when Cho came in and sat opposite him. He did not look at her; he didn't want to.

"I know last year didn't go so well, but I'm willing to try again... " she began.

"Try what again?" Harry said severely.

"Our relationship."

"What relationship?" he said disgustedly. Her eyes were watering.

"I just thought..."

"You thought wrong. I've already got somebody else, anyway," he retorted. He stood up and walked into another compartment where Neville Longbottom was residing. They exchanged hellos. Luna Lovegood walked in dazedly a few minutes later.

"May I join you?" she said airily. Harry nodded. She sat by Neville. Ron soon followed, but Hermione had decided to spend the ride with Ginny in another compartment.

"How was your summer, Luna?" asked Neville.

"Quite peachy, really," she replied. She looked up at the ceiling and said nothing more.

"What about you, Harry?" Neville asked next.

"All right. Much better than last time, anyway," he said. Ron sniffed again.

"Well, my summer wasn't very good," said Neville. He opened his mouth to continue but shut it when nothing came out. Harry had a feeling that all the stuff about Voldemort was reminding him of his parents. Ron leaned back and dozed. Eventually Luna left, hardly noticed since she moved like air. When Harry thought even he might start to fall asleep, a horrid figure appeared outside their compartment. It was Malfoy. Harry turned hoping he wouldn't be spotted. But sure enough, Malfoy opened the compartment door and addressed him. "Hello, Potter. Anything fun to do in here?" he said with a laugh.

"Nothing you'd be interested in," Harry said trying to keep the situation under control. But as Ron had just woken up, that was very unlikely.

"Hello, weasel," Malfoy said slowly so it would soak in. Ron glared at him.

"Why don't you get out," Ron said forcefully.

"And if I don't? I'm a prefect; you can't make me," he sneered.

"Wanna see me try?" retaliated Ron. Malfoy narrowed his eyes daringly.

"You wouldn't," he said fairly confidently. Ron suddenly raised his wand and cried, "_Flipendo_!" Malfoy was knocked back a couple of feet. He looked up smiling maliciously at Ron; he got to his feet, and before Harry could react, cast, "_Immobulus_!" Ron froze where he was standing. Malfoy laughed and walked off.

"I'll get Hermione," said Harry to Neville who was also standing, wand at the ready. "You watch Ron." And Harry worked his way down the train until he came to where Hermione, Ginny, and a few other girls were. When Harry came in, they all looked at him; he looked at Hermione.

"We've got a problem," he said. She followed him back to his compartment accompanied by Ginny. When she saw Ron, she gave a hopeless sigh.

"Malfoy?" she asked.

"Well, you don't think he did this to himself?" retorted Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, there's nothing I can do for him," she said simply.

"What? Of course you can..." Harry yelled disbelievingly.

"No I can't. It's an advanced spell that can only be fixed with medicine," she retorted plainly. Harry stared at her with an open mouth.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"You'll have to take him to the infirmary when we get to Hogwarts," she said turning her back on them. Ginny was staring wide-eyed at her brother but followed Hermione back to their compartment. Harry looked to Neville. They shrugged their shoulders and sat back down making sure the vibrations of the train didn't knock Ron over. Harry had never remembered the trip to Hogwarts being so short, but in no time they came into view of the magnificent castle. As the train slowed, Harry and Neville worked out a way to carry Ron to the carriages. He was very heavy. Harry could still see the thestrals, and they always sent chills up his spine even though he rode one last year. They heaved Ron into the carriage, which was very hard because Ron couldn't bend into a sitting position; so he ended up with his head sticking out of the window a little. Harry could hear Hagrid's familiar voice in the distance urging all the first years into the boats. He wondered what Hagrid's summer had been like. The carriages started moving, and again time passed quickly. The next thing they knew, they were pulling Ron out of the carriage door trying not to bang him up too much. Gravity was definitely working that day. The walk up to the castle seemed so long, and Ron seemed to weigh a couple of tons even with Neville's help. Upon entering the castle, Madam Pomfrey happened to be by the door. Harry was thankful for this fortunate timing. Madam Pomfrey immediately bustled over, and, shaking her head hopelessly, insisted that she take Ron up to the infirmary. She cast her spell, and he started floating in midair along the corridors until he was out of sight. Harry, suddenly exhausted, continued his way to the Great Hall.


	4. The New Student

The New Student

Harry was relieved to sit down at the Gryffindors' table. Neville and Harry were a little late having carried Ron. They had missed the Sorting Hat's song and the first few first years that had been sorted. Harry was hungry and tired, but he was forced to wait through the rest of the ceremony. He wondered what Dumbledore would say concerning what happened at the end of last year. He glanced around the teachers' table for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Coming to the place where Umbridge had sat last year, his eyes fell on a man who seemed familiar. It was Mr. Collings! _What was he doing here? _thought Harry surprised. Mr. Collings looked a little nervous.

And he wasn't the only one. All the new first years-to-be looked very shaken up. Hagrid had taken his place at the teachers' table, while McGonagall held a list. The first years were still staring at the Sorting Hat with curious eyes.

"Green, Kelly," she called. The girl walked forward and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, which, like usual, fell past her eyes. The hat sat there, and suddenly called, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry's whole table applauded, and Harry, as tired as he was, mustered up enough energy to clap a couple of times.

"Harley, Kevin," McGonagall called. At this point Harry fell into a daze where he just stared off into nowhere and heard nothing.

"Harry, _Harry_!" Harry awoke from his daze to find Hermione looking at him. "Dumbledore's about to give announcements, so pay attention," she said smartly. Harry gave a hopeless sigh. Couldn't time move a little faster?

Finally Dumbledore stood up; the whole hall quieted down. "I also would like to announce that we have another new student. She has come all the way from Sweet Water, Texas of the United States to be here. Miss Evans would you please step forward," Dumbledore announced. Harry, who was still a little dazed, immediately looked up at the name Evans. A beautiful girl of about 16 years with long, perfect blonde hair, and the bluest of blue eyes walked forward to the teachers' table with a familiar confidence. Harry and Ron exchanged glances of surprise and question. She sat on the stool. Everyone waited silently as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. "I don't believe Hogwarts has had a student come in after they were eleven for decades," whispered Hermione seemingly taken aback. "This kind of thing doesn't just happen. She must be here for a reason," she finished. Harry wasn't sure what Hermione meant, but he didn't concern himself with it. He was watching the girl; she seemed somehow familiar, but he knew he had never seen her before. Suddenly, making the whole hall jump, the hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" She got up with a half smile and walked towards the Slytherin table, which seemed to be very proud of themselves to get the new student.

"Figures," said Neville in a disgusted tone. Dumbledore clapped, and the Hall followed suit.

"Welcome to all the new students," Dumbledore smiled as McGonagall dragged the stool and Sorting Hat away. "First of all," Dumbledore began again, "the usual school rules: students are not allowed in the Forbidden Forest, and certain items are not allowed in the school. See Mr. Filch for the list, which is... "Dumbledore calculated for a moment, "...well, it is quite lengthy." Harry managed a faint smile. "Second, and more importantly, the events of last year," he paused. The whole hall drew its breath. "There is no longer a High Inquisitor, and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has broken all former ties on Hogwarts issued by Dolores Umbridge. Because Voldemort has risen again, securities at the school have, of course, been tightened. Rest assured, you are quite safe here. Also, to the new sixth years, your O.W.L. scores will be sent up to your dormitories this evening. There was a problem with the grading, and the test scores had to be delayed." Dumbledore smiled, "and now to a tasty meal, dig in!"

What relief! Harry stuffed as much food as he could into his mouth, despite the raised eyebrows Hermione wore. Harry thought that Dumbledore's account of last year had been vague, and he wondered why; but he didn't argue. After Harry was pretty sure he was going to explode with all the food he had eaten, he sleepily dragged himself up to the Gryffindor tower where he awaited a prefect to come with the password. That prefect happened to be Hermione. As Hermione was about to call out the password she paused thoughtfully. "Uh... Companionship," she said uncertainly. Everybody else also seemed to think it was quite an odd password, but the portrait of the fat lady said, "Here, here!" She then swung to the side to reveal the entrance to the common room. Hermione, almost disbelievingly, exchanged looks with Harry. They entered, and Ginny and Hermione took the seats next to the fire.

"Come over here, and sit down," ordered Dean Thomas expectantly from the other side of the room.

"No, I think I'll go to bed," said Harry.

"All right," he shrugged. "Then I guess I'll see you in the morning." Harry and Hermione exchanged good nights, and Harry hurried up to his comfortable four-poster. He stuffed the poems Julie gave him under his pillow; he would try to read one every time sleep did not come easy. And then he noticed a very formal letter lying at the foot of his bed. He picked it up. His name was on the front. He opened it and unfolded the paper inside. His heart jumped; it was the letter about his test scores. He skipped past the opening paragraph to read his scores:

Astronomy P

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms E

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination P

Herbology E

History of Magic A

Potions E

Transfiguration E

His eyes searched over the page several times checking each score and trying to remember what he needed to be an Auror. And then his heart fell. He did remember that he needed an O in Potions, but he had received an E. _What was he going to do?_ He had made all the other necessary grades for his N.E.W.T's. _It wasn't fair that he had missed by one grade, especially in Snape's class._ He thought for a moment feeling depressed. Then he noticed another letter in the envelope. He pulled it out. It was his schedule. He barely looked at it before realizing that Potions was on Monday. _How could this be? He had failed Potions._ But there it was in clear type. He decided he would ask McGonagall tomorrow. He put away the letter and thought about his future for a while. But really no time had passed before Harry fell fast asleep.


	5. Sarah and Snape

Sarah And Snape

The next morning he awoke refreshed, and as soon as he could he searched out Professor McGonagall. He found her on his way to the Great Hall. He clenched the letter in his hand. "Professor," he called.

"Yes, Harry?" she inquired.

"My schedule is wrong. It says that I have Potions today, but I..." he looked up. He noticed McGonagall was waiting for him to finish.

"Harry, this is between us and Professor Dumbledore. He had an exception drawn up in your case so that you could fulfill your..."

"But why?" Harry asked.

"Your future with... the Dark Arts, of course." She looked at him sternly. Harry knew she really wanted to say _with Voldemort_. "And Professor Dumbledore also knew that Severus hadn't been grading you properly before, anyway." Harry felt that the latter excuse was lame, for Snape did not grade the O.W.L. tests. "Now go and get some breakfast, Harry." She said and Harry left knowing that his career as an Auror was possible even if it did mean dealing with Snape for two more years.

He met Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and saw that they, too, had received their schedules and scores.

"What did you guys get?" asked Harry eagerly. Hermione was smiling widely, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Ron interrupted her.

"We all know that you got outstanding on everything," Ron said before turning his attention to Harry. "I have an E in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures, and thanks to our last minute studying last year I made an E in Transfiguration too." He seemed very happy. "In Charms, Herbology, History, and Astronomy I made an A. And in Potions and Divination I, of course, received a P. But who cares about those subjects anyway; I am so thankful I won't have to deal with Snape anymore. Anyway, Harry, are we going to take any classes together?" Hermione watched as Harry and Ron examined each other's schedule until it was time for their first class. They got up and began making their way up to their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Fortunately, they all passed this subject and were assigned the same class times.

"I wonder who she is?" asked Hermione out of the blue while they were walking. Harry thought for a moment before remembering the odd event of yesterday. But Hermione wasn't the only person asking that question. It seemed the whole school was wondering about her. Everywhere they went, they would hear snippets of conversations, and they were all about Sarah. Sarah Evans was a mysterious character indeed. She kept to herself, mostly, but was quite friendly. Harry began to wonder why she was even in Slytherin; and he didn't have to wait long to find out. Ron, who had healed overnight, had been updated on the story. He didn't seem to care much about it, however; but he was constantly thinking of ways to get back at Malfoy. Sometimes, in the middle of studying he'd look up and yell, "I've got it!" And after that he either started to plan how to perform his revenge, or threw it away for a better idea.

They finally arrived at the classroom. They walked in to take their seats still aware of the chatters about Sarah _and_ about their new Defense teacher. Harry hoped he wouldn't be anything like what they had last year. But at least his questions about what Mr. Collings had meant at the Dursleys' were answered. It was five minutes past, and the class began to whisper even louder. At half past, they were about to give up on the teacher when the door creaked open. All heads turned to the crack in the door trying to see who it was. They could hear people talking outside in the corridor, but they couldn't make any of it out. And then Snape walked in. Almost everyone gasped. He stopped on his way to the desk to look at the awed class.

"Your teacher will not be present for a couple of weeks. I am to substitute," he said scowling at the students.

"What happened to him," the Gryffindors chanted together.

"Never you mind," he replied shortly. He shuffled some papers on the desk before addressing the students once again. He faced the students and said, "First, this year, I will teach you _Mandorian_. You should have learned this in your third year, but as you are so far behind..." Harry knew he was implying Lupin,but Harry didn't say anything

"_Mandorian_," he continued, "is very useful when trying to confuse your enemies. It can last for three weeks, and there is no cure." He displayed a little smile here before he continued, "When you are hit with the spell, all your past memories come back very clearly and interrupt what you were thinking about before the spell hit you. However, the spell can be counter-acted. With much practice you can block the spell, but you must first have a stable mind which is doubtful many of you have." He looked around the class for a moment expecting some kind of reaction besides the blank stares that he was getting. And then Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"How will we go about practicing the spell and preventing it?" she asked.

"You don't know Miss Granger?" he said with a malicious smile.

"Yes, I do, but it can be dangerous..."

"Miss Granger, what about Defense Against the Dark Arts is not dangerous in some way? You are too used to in-apt teachers who show you things a toddler would know."

"Lupin was not an in-apt teacher," Harry said firmly staring Snape in the eye. Snape turned to look at him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting me," he said, "and you have just volunteered yourself to be the first to practice counter-acting the spell." Harry shifted nervously in his seat. He and Snape rarely got along in practicing preventing spells. He stood up and walked to the front of the room. "To prevent the spell, you must concentrate on the thing you don't want to forget. If you were dueling, you would try to remember the next spell you would use. If you were traveling, you'd think of the place where you are headed. You also try to forget that you even have past memories. The spell has a harder time recalling your memories if you've put them out of your mind. Now, Mr. Potter, I want you to remember the names of your classmates, so think hard on it." Harry began to get nervous. What about the part when the person stays confused for three weeks, and how was he supposed to forget memories? It reminded him too much of Occlumency. Snape waited a few seconds before raising his wand. Harry, who was already confused, tried to think hard of his fellow Gryffindor's names, but as Snape called, "_Mandorian_," his brain seized up. He couldn't control it. He couldn't think of what he wanted to think about. Memories just came floating about his mind; memories even he didn't know existed whizzed past his eyes that could no longer see. He had never felt like this before. It was as if he was thinking everything at once, and he was becoming exhausted since he could not tell his brain to stop thinking. In the distance he could just make out a voice clearer than the ones already spinning in his head.

"Tell me their names," the voice called, echoing against the walls of his brain. And for a brief moment, he remembered he was to say his friends' names. He was getting hot now; if his brain had fuses, they were certainly burning out. It was almost agony; he just couldn't stop. He couldn't focus on anything, but he felt his mouth forming words; words that he could not quite remember. A word that sounded something like "Her... Hermy" came out. He wasn't sure if that was the right word, for he had forgotten what word he was supposed to say. And then his mouth, seemingly on its own, formed another word, "R-R-Ro..." And then suddenly his brain seemed to shut down, and he fell to the floor.

He awoke in the Hospital Wing. His head still felt hot, but he remembered everything fine. He saw to his right Hermione sitting next to him. "Hermione," he mumbled, and it still didn't come out quite clearly.

"Oh, you're awake. Do you feel okay?" she asked.

"No," he said slowly. "How long have I been here?"

"Just four hours," she said. He was relieved. He had thought for a moment that he had been asleep for possibly three weeks. "Snape only gave you a weak spell, but he was still wrong to do so. Only certain people can defend themselves against that spell. You can learn how to, but you'll never get it quite right if you ask me," she said stonily. Ron came in at that moment and seeing Harry awake said, "Madam Pomfrey says she'll let you out by the end of the day." He had a big smile on his face. "You had Snape in a bit of a frenzy. I think he hoped that the spell would just knock you flat out, but no. You stood there very quietly and, apparently, lost in thought. And all of a sudden you made a funny noise and scared half the class to death. I think they thought you had been petrified or something. And then you turned that noise into Hermy, which, I suppose you meant Hermione. And after that you said Ron." He seemed overjoyed.

"No, he did not," argued Hermione. "He said Ro, and then when he hit the floor he made a 'un' sound. You just thought he said Ron."

"Whatever, but it was bloody brilliant," he finished.

"I fainted?" asked Harry.

"No," they chorused. He looked at them as though they were lying.

"You didn't faint," said Hermione. "You were standing there just fine staring off into the distance. And then you jerked real violently and fell backwards with your eyes still open."

"And I'll tell you something," said Ron, "If you didn't have the class scared before, you certainly showed them. Some actually thought you died, and stuff. And the ones who knew you were alive thought you to have permanent brain damage. We just about had a field day with Snape. Everyone was yelling at him, and he was all shocked like..." He took a deep breath and waited.

"Died? Isn't that a bit much?" Harry asked.

"Not when you consider who you are, and what's happened in your past," replied Ron.

"Though you're right. It was most silly of them to think such a thing," added Hermione. "I mean, Snape wouldn't accidentally kill you," she continued.

"But he could do it on purpose," suggested Ron will a smile. Hermione rolled her eyes.

They watched each other for a moment. After a while Harry shook his head, leaned back on his pillow, and drifted into peaceful, thoughtless sleep.

Even though Snape continued to teach their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, the students definitely noticed a dramatic change in his lessons. He was now teaching them less difficult spells for self-defense. This was apparently due to the fact that Dumbledore had a very long conversation with Snape after he sent Harry to the Hospital Wing. So Snape had no chance of putting them through tortuous defenses which left a lot of the class in relief, especially Harry. During class, Snape purposely did not look at him or most of the other Gryffindors for that matter. And Harry had to be honest that when Snape controlled himself, he wasn't that bad of a teacher.


	6. Evolving

Evolving

Draco was sitting away from the other Slytherins that Sunday evening. They didn't understand. Sarah was an insult to their House even if she was very smart and talented. He knew she could be mean, but she only acted like that occasionally. He actually heard rumors that she talked kindly to Gryffindors and such. He was disgusted that the others were impressed with her. He hated to even look at her even though she was very attractive. He was found one day walking to Herbology when he passed her walking the other way.

"Hello, Draco," she said cheerfully.

He turned around and yelled out, "_You _dare not address me by my first name again, traitor." She faced him a little stunned.

"I'm sorry," she said haughtily. As he walked away from her, she began to approach him.

"Do you, Mr. Malfoy," she called out to him, "know the true definition of a Slytherin?"

"Yes, I do," he replied turning to look her in the eye. He gave her a grin as he started slowly, "They are cruel, frighteningly daring, horrid, annoying, sneaky... and hated."

"... and deceptive," she added. He eyed her carefully. "A good Slytherin never lets the other know exactly what they're after. They're tricky; they play you to get what they want, and it's always good to see what the other Houses are thinking." She paused while Draco studied her. "Remember, Malfoy, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." And with a grin she turned on her heal and walked away. He wasn't sure what to think, but he still dismissed her as being in the wrong house. Her words, though, had been wisely chosen unless she was trying to deceive him into trusting her.

The next day in Potions, Sarah entered looking around. And to Draco's displeasure the only seat open was the one next to him. He tried to summon someone else, but she had already taken the seat. She had an annoying smile on her face as he turned to give her a quick glare. This did not bother her, however.

"Making any new friends," he muttered. She laughed.

"Actually, yes. A nice fellow in Ravenclaw helped me to find a book in the Restricted Section. I told him I really needed it, so he checked it out for me. Little did he know what was in it..." Snape walked in, silencing the whole class as he started to give out today's lesson. Draco was tempted to smile at the thought of a Ravenclaw falling for such a trick, but he didn't, remembering how much he despised her. After they had started their potions, he continued their conversation quietly, "But I know that you don't always talk to somebody to get something. So you are too nice."

"Oh, but you could use them _later_, you never know," she retorted. "From watching you, I know that if you want something, you let the whole world know instead of waiting for the right opportunity."

"What's that suppose to mean," he said slightly offended.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that, but it's not as wise," she explained.

"Are you saying you make a better Slytherin than me?" he said heatedly.

"Of course not. See, you're jumping the gun again and announcing to everyone what you're thinking. I'm only saying there's room for improvement."

"You couldn't be more vague," he said lowly.

"Actually I could be..."

"Shhh, Snape's coming," he whispered. He approached them, and examined their potions.

"Excellent, Miss Evans. Ten points to Slytherin," he said with a faint smile, and he walked on to the next pair. Seeming pleased with herself, she continued.

"Anyway, I was replying to your comment of me being vague. I have already explained that you shouldn't just give away what you're thinking. You have to give pieces of it, so hopefully the person you're trying to sucker doesn't figure out your angle." Draco was a little shocked at her words, but he liked it. Perhaps there was hope for her yet.

"But I don't want to give you the wrong impression. Sometimes I do feel like just being nice. Slytherins are never predictable, you know." He rolled his eyes and poured the next ingredient into the cauldron making his potion turn red.

"Are you saying you never just want to kill someone for no reason?" he asked.

"Of course not. If I kill someone, then they deserved it," she sneered.

Two days later, he was talking with his friends at breakfast when his eagle owl dropped a letter on his plate. He opened it curiously. As he read it, his expression turned miserable. He held the letter away from him as if it were going to give him some horrid disease.

"Impossible," he muttered at the letter. "_Incendio_." And the letter burned slowly to ashes. He waited until every inch of it was gone and then calmly rose up from the table and marched back to his common room where he would stay until classes began.

"How did this happen," he asked himself plainly. According to the letter, his father had made a deal with the Ministry to keep from entering Azkaban. He was now working to help them hunt down the Death Eaters. This was bad news, for if Lord Voldemort should find out (assuming he didn't already know), then that would mean certain death for his family. He didn't know what his dad was playing at. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't even see Sarah walk in. "Problems?" she said inquiringly. He looked up and gave her a dark look.

"Keep you bloody nose to yourself," he said.

"I wasn't being nosey; I just wondered if you needed some help."

"You can't help me," he said looking down. She stood there for a moment making sure he had nothing else to say before she left.

Later that day before he went up to his dormitory, his friends began bombarding him with questions about his letter. He couldn't get rid of them. He felt like he could just scream out loud when a voice rose above the others. "I know what it was about," Sarah said proudly. Everybody stared at her for a second before they began to pry her for answers. Draco was thankful for her distraction. He saw after a moment that she was making up some wild story about his family being forced out of their manor by the Ministry. But she finished it with his family winning the manor back. She was telling it like a story, and when she ended it all the Slytherins were cheering. They came and patted Draco on the back. Even he had to admit that her story sounded fairly convincing. After a while, all the people started drifting up to their dormitories. He saw Sarah still working on her homework. "Thanks," he said sitting across from her.

"What are Slytherins for?" she said.

"Lying," he said with a laugh. She smiled at her paper.

"Yeah, but I could have told them the truth," she said carefully.

"What do you mean? I burned that letter."

"Well, let's say I took a good guess, or perhaps you didn't notice me behind you when you opened the letter." She gave him a sly smile.

"You dirty..." he couldn't think of a good enough title for her. He looked down. _How did he not see her?_ he scolded himself.

"Don't worry, Draco. I won't tell anyone," she said. He noticed she used his name, but he supposed he owed her one, not to mention he wasn't in a position to make demands.

"You better not," he said before he made his way up to his four-poster.

By Thursday, Harry was feeling his normal self. It had taken him a while to be able to speak properly again. And sometimes right in the middle of class, if Harry was thinking real hard, a memory, very vivid, would push its way into the front of Harry's mind. And then he'd spend the next thirty minutes literally fighting with it, trying to push it back down into the depths of his subconscious mind. He was surprised that no one had yet made fun of him, but perhaps the staff and students thought it more serious than funny. But even the Slytherins didn't bring it up, or maybe that was because Snape had been the one to inflict the spell on Harry. And since Snape got into trouble for performing the spell, he wouldn't want the Slytherins to be talking about it.

Today the Gryffindors were to have their first tryouts for Chasers as Alicia, Katie, and Angelina were gone. It was a Sunday and a very beautiful one at that, perfect for try-outs. The only problem was that their first match against Slytherin was coming up soon, so they would have to hurry. As Harry approached the field he saw Ginny in the line to try out, and he also saw... Colin! Harry greatly doubted Colin would even be able to fly properly. As he sat down next to Ron and the two Beaters from the previous year, they called forth Euan Abercrombie. He was a fairly good flier as he did some loops and carries, but Harry hoped they would find better. The next contestant was Colin. He was actually quite talented on the broom. He was a little overactive but he held on. He did some nice maneuvers and he had good aim to. Despite what Harry thought earlier, Colin might actually make the team. The next five people were pretty average. They couldn't do much but fly in circles and roughly throw the ball. One particularly bad person actually fell off doing a simple loop. Then came Carla Grace. She had long, straight, very dark brown hair, and Harry could've sworn he saw Ron's jaw drop. She was a lot like Cho on the broom. She moved gracefully and confidently. Harry had a feeling that she had played Quidditch before. Ginny, of course, was naturally good on the broom having taken Harry's spot last year. He had no doubt she would make it. She was the last contestant. The four of them went inside the changing rooms to discuss their final decisions. "We also have to elect a new team captain," said Kirke. "I think it should be you, Harry."

"Me?" Harry was taken aback.

"Well, you're the only member who's been in the team for six years and all," said Sloper.

"Well, if you think it's best I suppose I could take the job," Harry said uncertainly.

"All right, then," Kirke scribbled on his notebook. "Now, who do you think we should get as our Chasers?"

"Um, well, I think Ginny Weasley was an excellent flier," pointed out Harry. They all exchanged looks and nods.

"All right, do we all agree that Weasley should be one of our new Chasers?" he asked.

"Yes," they all chimed. Kirke scribbled again.

"Okay, who else?"

"I liked Abercrombie," said Sloper.

"No!" said Ron, "He was terrible."

"Compared to who?" asked Sloper a little offended. Ron thought for a moment.

"Grace, Carla Grace," he had a dazed smile. Sloper thought about this for a moment.

"Well, she was pretty good," he said.

"I thought so too," added Kirke. "What about you, Harry."

"Sure, she was fine." Kirke gave one nod and wrote her name down.

"I also nominate... Creevey," Harry said slowly.

"That little bugger?" asked Ron surprised.

"Well, he was good even if he is annoying."

"He's kind of small," informed Sloper.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be lighter, and he can dodge Bludgers better, I bet," answered Harry. They looked around at each other before Kirke wrote down his name.

"All right, we have as our new Chasers: Ginny Weasley, Carla Grace, and Colin Creevey. Does everyone agree?" They all nodded. "Then I'll get out this list as soon as possible," he finished and ran off back to the castle, and Sloper hurried to catch up to him.

"Harry, how come I don't remember ever seeing that Carla girl before," asked Ron.

"Uh, I don't know. I guess you just overlooked her," Harry said.

"How could I possibly overlook her?" Ron was frozen in amazement.

"C'mon, let's get back to Gryffindor tower," urged Harry with a little smile.

"Good idea! Maybe I'll see her there. What year is she in?"

"The paper she handed in for try-outs said she was in fifth year with your sister." And Ron pondered this all the way up to the common room. Upon entering, he immediately searched the whole room, but she was nowhere to be seen. Feeling a little put out, he took a seat by the fire and stared away into the unknown.


	7. The Sweetest Slytherin Ever

****

The Sweetest Slytherin Ever

After his first class, Harry headed down to the Great Hall for some lunch. He sat down next to Ron.

"You know, I wonder what's got into Draco Malfoy?" said Ron.

"Yes, I noticed too," agreed Hermione. Harry looked behind him; Draco looked perfectly normal to him. He turned to face them again.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You haven't noticed?" Hermione seemed rather shocked. "I thought you, of all people, would have been the first to notice."

"Well, seeing that I have been in the Hospital Wing with pain and classes, that doesn't leave much time for noticing power-hungry Slytherins," retorted Harry aggressively.

"Well, Malfoy seems more or less..." she tried to find the perfect word.

"Miserable," finished Ron.

"He looks like his usual self to me," said Harry.

"Well, you obviously weren't watching him in the first week of school. It all started when he received that letter," said Hermione.

"What letter?" asked Harry.

"Shouldn't he be happy, though? I mean, V-Voldemort has risen?" whispered Ron.

"That's what I was thinking, but obviously not," she answered.

"Perhaps he only thought he wanted Voldemort to come back," suggested Ron. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"What letter?" Harry asked louder.

"Malfoy received a letter last Monday, and whatever it was about, it made him real mad," answered Hermione. "We better be off to our classes." They finished their lunch of tasty sandwiches and headed out of the Hall. The rest of that day he sneaked peeks at Malfoy looking for signs of lost confidence and such. But he, and the rest of the Slytherins seemed as prideful and confident as ever.

Speaking of Slytherins, he had completely forgotten about the subject of Sarah Evans, which was brought up again while he was in the library before Potions. He was looking for a book, _Disguised As a Disguise _when Sarah should walk in. She began to scan the bookshelves, ignoring the eyes that were scanning her. Harry happened to be sitting right beside the bookshelf she was searching. After a few minutes, she let out a sigh.

"Excuse me," she said in a very polite voice to Harry, "could you help me find this book? I'm not very used to this library." He thought it was an odd sort of question to ask, especially from a Slytherin, but he consented.

"I'm looking for _Music: Made By Magic_, and a boy said it was here," she said.

"Let me look," said Harry, and he began carefully searching the bookshelf. He had barely started when she said, "Oh, you must be a Gryffindor." She was still smiling sweetly, but Harry was too used to defending his House.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" he said testily.

"Oh, nothing," she said quickly, "I just thought..."

"Thought that I was a Slytherin like you?" he finished for her.

"No, I wasn't thinking that at all," she said alarmed. The smile had left her face, and was replaced with a challenging look. "Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean that I am rude or haughty like most of you saints think."

"Well that's a first," said Harry with a laugh. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If it were just you and me in this room, I'd hang you by your Holy toes until your nose bled. And I wouldn't let you down even then," she said. She stared at him hard to see if he'd do anything, but Harry was too shocked to move. She turned away and hurried to the door. Harry had dealt with the Slytherins' threats before, but none had delivered him one so, so... graphic.

"I'd like to see you try," he suddenly called after her. She stopped and slowly turned to face him, eyeing him carefully. Harry ran his fingers through his hair. Her mouth opened slightly as she saw the scar. Harry couldn't help but smirk as she closed her mouth. For a moment she was speechless trying to compose her words cautiously. "I don't care if your name is Harry Potter or not; you're still just a person with weaknesses like everyone else. And I stand by what I said earlier. Be careful." And with that she left. Well, all he knew is that he thought she actually meant it. But, he also felt that her polite side was real too, not just a cover-up. He had been a little fast with her, for he believed, now, that she actually hadn't meant anything by saying he was a Gryffindor. He felt a little sorry, but the fact that she was a Slytherin drove it out. But he had no idea what being on her bad side meant.

He checked his watch. If he didn't leave soon he was going to be late. So he picked up his bag and headed down to the Dungeons. As Harry walked into the class, barely making it in time, he noticed that he was the only person there who was not a Slytherin... except Hermione. He smiled and sat beside her. She was amazed by his presence. "How did you make it here?" she asked.

"I got an O, that's how," he said with a grin. She was shocked by that response, but as Snape came into the room she straightened.

"As you all know, this is a class for only the most experienced students in this field. And though some of us scrape by," he looked at Harry, "others must truly master the art of potion making. I expect _all_ of you to achieve top marks in this class; and know, that I can and will expell you from my class if I wish to do so. Our first potion will take several days to complete, and it is a difficult potion to master. The Polyjuice Potion..." Harry and Hermione exchanged quick glances. _Well, at least Hermione will pass_ he thought. He knew he would have to spend a lot of time on this subject if he not only wanted to pass it but to make top grades. He could see grueling nights awaiting him. He listened through double Potions that afternoon. They didn't even get to start the potion; Snape had to go through every step, and he had to explain exactly how to stir and pour the ingredients and on and on. Harry felt like he had sat there for a million years, and finally the class let out. As he was exiting, Snape grabbed him by the arm.

"Just because you got in my class doesn't mean that I will take lazy grades from you. If you don't do the work, I will get you expelled from here, Potter," he said forcefully. He let go of Harry's sleeve and pushed him out the door. Harry could tell this was not going to be a pleasant year in Potions. But, then again, it never was.

. The next afternoon, he was walking down the corridor and talking to Ron about yesterday's potions assignment when he noticed Sarah passing him. He could have sworn she had whispered something. And then, it was as if someone had pulled a rug out from under him and swung him in a somersault, in which he landed painfully on his back with a loud POP. Everyone was either laughing or stunned. Obviously, no one in the corridor saw his attacker. He lay there on the floor and took a glance toward Sarah. She was still walking away as if nothing happened. And then she looked over her shoulder at him and sneered with what was possibly a small laugh. He looked back up at the ceiling, frustrated, before letting Ron help him up. So that was why she was in Slytherin. He had honestly thought for a moment that perhaps she wasn't as bad as the rest of them; how stupid could he have been. The last thing he needed now was a clever Slytherin who wouldn't get caught. At least with Draco, everyone knew it was him who was attacking Harry. With his back screaming at him, he continued his walk to class.

His back ached for the next three days. He was finally feeling decent on Tuesday as he headed to breakfast.

"That Sarah's a mean one, she is," said Ron.

"And she's quite smart," said Hermione. Harry looked over at her surprised. He didn't think Hermione would be giving a Slytherin a compliment.

"Oh, yeah," said Ron, "Harry, that girl got scores like Hermione's on her tests. The Slytherins were all bragging about it."

"But it's true," said Hermione, impressed.

Harry didn't feel much like conversation that day, so he hurried through his pancakes and left early for Care of Magical Creatures. He was walking across the damp grounds thinking to himself when he slipped on a patch of mud. All his books went flying. He cursed and got up to start picking them up. "Need help?" came a quick voice. He cringed.

"Not from you," he said crossly. It occurred to him for a second that Sarah could have made him slip on purpose. She bent down and started gathering his things.

"There," she said, handing them to him. "Two are always better than one." She smiled. Harry did not. "So Harry, having a nice day?"

"Not anymore," he muttered.

"Well, then, if I'm not welcome here, I suppose I'll be moving on," she said irritated.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just used to Slytherin's being... "

"I know. But you shouldn't judge people so fast, or on what Houses they are in. Look at your own father and Snape."

"How do you know about that?" he asked surprised.

"My parents used to know them," she replied easily. "I must be going."

If he had wondered who she was before, it was nothing to compare with now. She lived in the U.S., how could she know his father? Which brought up Hermione's suggestion. "She must be here for a reason." Dumbledore probably brought her here. But why? He wanted to find out who she was more than ever, but he didn't dare talk to her more than he already had. He watched her back as she headed to go inside the school. After that she stopped giving him sneering expressions; they were more like that half smile she gave the Slytherins the day she joined their table. She rarely talked to him or to any other Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, or Ravenclaws. But she soon earned the reputation for being the sweetest Slytherin ever. Everybody thought she was rather polite, even the Slytherins themselves. But just when you thought she was a nice, caring person, she'd turn around and live up to her Slytherin name. You did not say anything that would knock her the wrong way. She was quite daring, always challenging the students that fought with the Slytherins. And nobody really had the guts to accept a challenge, because, even Harry had to admit, she had fire in her blue eyes. One unfortunate student, however, did accept, and he went to the infirmary cross-eyed, with no hair, and his legs muscle-less. It was quite a sight seeing the Ravenclaws hall him off. It nearly made Hermione sick. After that, even the Prefects avoided her and her situations. Fortunately for Sarah, Snape covered for her like he usually did for all the Slytherins. It was well known after two months that Sarah was quite capable of many things ahead of her. She also had the reputation to be possibly the best Slytherin in fifty years. So most stayed away from her unless she was in one of her good moods. She always volunteered to help the teachers. She called this 'moving up the line' to get advantages other students wouldn't have; but Harry called that 'playing the game.' So even when she was being helpful, she always hoped it would give her something back, or so Harry thought.

****

Harry awoke to a dreary day. Something had been teasing his nerves the whole night. What had it been? He thought for a moment, before he remembered. He looked over at his watch and saw that he was late! He got up to find that everybody else had already gone down to the Quidditch pitch. He threw on a miss match of clothes and ran down to find his team was heading out to the field. "Wait!" he yelled breathing hard after all his running. He caught up to them.

"We thought you'd never come," said Ron looking relieved.

"Why didn't someone come get me?" Harry asked.

"We had hoped that you would have remembered..." started Kirke.

"Hermione was going to check on you," replied Ron.

"Well, she didn't make it, then," Harry said, still catching his breath.

"Well go on, Harry. Get changed... and hurry!" finished Ron. Harry took off to the changing rooms, and, as fast as he could, whipped on his robes. He grabbed his broom up and walked outside where, literally, everyone was waiting for him. He rose into the air and waited for the whistle.

"On my mark..." everyone waited. The whistle was blown. Harry soared around the pitch with Draco watching every move. It was chilly up in the air; a definite sign that fall had arrived.

"And the first game of the year: Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Gryffindor's got a new line up..." Martin Hardy, a Hufflepuff, was calling out to the crowds. Harry circled the field looking again and again for the Snitch.

"And Weasley blocks the Quaffle thrown by the Slytherin Captain..." Hardy continued. "And there goes Grace... Ohhh, hit by a Bludger from Crabbe, and Zabini has the Quaffle. He's heading for the goalposts and... Whoa! That's not right." It was only five minutes into the game, and Harry noticed a skirmish going on below. It appeared the Slytherins had fouled and were arguing their case. Madam Hooch was trying to calm the team down. There were more shouts from down below, but Harry was still keeping his eye out for the snitch. Draco decided to go investigate the problem. Harry was tempted to do so also but thought better of it. And then all hell broke lose. The next thing Harry saw, Draco threw a punch at Ron who, fortunately, dodged it. Harry started to circle towards them. Then Ron seemed to try to tackle Draco, and all the while Madam Hooch was trying to tear them apart. She succeeded, but in doing so Draco drew his wand from beneath his robes and cast a spell to Ron. It accidentally hit Madam Hooch in the back, and she almost fell off her broom. Harry could tell the spell had really hurt whatever it had been. She turned on Draco, and more shouts came. The crowd was booing, and Harry finally joined the outskirts of the huddle that surrounded Draco and Ron. Madam Hooch was saying, "...off the field, now! I have never seen such behavior." The Slytherins all moaned. "Now move, or else I'll drag you off by the ears." With a disgusted look on his face, Draco turned his broom and headed, furiously, back to the changing rooms. "The rest of this match," continued Madam Hooch, "has just been forfeited to Gryffindor for your sour behavior." The Slytherins broke out in hysteria. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and left the Slytherin team in a fury. Harry gave a small smile and headed to the ground as he heard Martin Hardy say, "...and the Slytherin team will have to forfeit the match, and Gryffindor wins! What a day." In the changing rooms, Harry confronted Ron who was a little worked up over the fight.

"So what happened?" Harry asked eagerly. Ron shook his head.

"They got all mad because Hooch called a foul on them, and they said it wasn't fair, tut," replied Ron looking rather tired. "Then they started arguing with us, and Madam Hooch had to give them another foul! After that, they kind of went crazy."

"Why did Draco try to punch you?" Harry pried.

"The Slytherins were accusing us of unfair play, and I said they were the ones who weren't playing fair and stuff like that... and then Draco went for me. After he hit Madam Hooch, she suspended him for the rest of the year." A smile grew on Ron's face. Harry also smiled at the wonderful thought.

"Where was Hermione?" Ron suddenly asked. Now that Harry thought about it, he hadn't seen her at all. He shook his head with a thoughtful expression on his face. He wondered what had been so important that she had to miss the game. And Harry remembered what Ron had said. Hermione was going to check on him but didn't.

They headed out together to the castle eager to find Hermione and tell her what happened.

"Some first match, hey, Potter?" called out his fellow Gryffindors. They patted him on the back as he stepped into his House common room. There was much talk and cheer in the room, and everybody wanted to know what had happened on the field... everybody except Hermione, as she did not appear to be in the room. He asked a few people where she was, but they all shook their heads. Harry decided that he would go and look for her if she did not show up within the next hour.

"Slytherin will be a piece of cake now that Draco's gone," said Dean Thomas.

"He was never very hard to beat in the first place," bragged Ron with much pride.

"No, I meant they don't have a Seeker now," Dean rephrased.

"Which could be bad," said Harry. They both looked at him oddly. "You see, Ron's right. We could beat Draco. But if they get a better Seeker, and it wouldn't take much to find a better one, then we could have a real problem on our hands." Even while saying this Harry was still smiling, for even he considered it good fortune that Slytherin had lost their Seeker. He was pretty sure his theory of the Slytherins finding a better Seeker was highly unlikely. And for the next hour he enjoyed pumpkin juice, laughter, and a wonderful vision of the future of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron finally asked.

"I don't know, but I suppose we should go find her," said Harry.

"Where do we start?" thought Ron.

"The library, of course," replied Harry. And off they went to the library.


	8. Mr Collings' Only Lesson

Before I start off with this chapter, I'd like to thank all of those who've read and reviewed, and to a few of my friends who've supported me through this.

Also, I do not own the Harry Potter characters; they are JKRowlings' except for Sarah and Julie and Carla... which are mine and no one else can use them.

And one more thing: I did not name Sarah after that country singer. I did not even know about her until after I'd written this. And same goes for Julie; it just so turned out that a particular CSI episode used her name AFTER I had started writing. So there.

Mr. Collings' Only Lesson

But there was no Hermione in the library.

"Do you think something happened to her?" asked Ron alarmed.

"I hope not. Let's go talk to Hagrid," Harry said a little nervous. It took them fifteen minutes to walk all the way out to Hagrid's Hut. Upon reaching it they knocked on the door. But they received their answer before the door opened, for they could hear Hermione's voice coming from inside. Hagrid stood behind the now opened door.

"Oh, hello!" he said happily. "Looks like yer friends have found ye," he said to Hermione. Harry and Ron entered.

"Hermione, we were looking all over for you," Ron said.

"Why weren't you at the Quidditch match?" asked Harry. Hermione and Hagrid exchanged quick glances.

"I had business elsewhere," she replied.

"Well, you missed a bloody good match," Ron started. They told her the whole story of the match with much detail and enthusiasm. Ron was doing dramatic scenes as if he were in a play. When they finished, Hermione seemed barely affected by the information.

"Aren't you happy? We won!" he blamed her.

"Of course I'm happy; I've just had a lot on my mind lately," she said lamely. "Well, I think it's late, so I'll head back up to the castle." She got up and put her coat on. She gave a hug to Hagrid and walked across the grounds back up to the castle with Ron and Harry staring at her with awed expressions.

"What's with her?" said Ron. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, she's just been workin' real hard," Hagrid interrupted.

"What, homework?" Ron pried. Hagrid looked at him hard.

"Hagrid, tell us?" urged Harry.

"It's none o' yer business, really. She'll tell when she's ready," he replied firmly. _Hagrid was keeping a secret for Hermione? It must be very important to her to not tell them but to tell Hagrid, _Harry thought. In fact, they felt a little betrayed by her loss of confidence in them. "Well, it's late, boys. You'd better be headin' up to yer common rooms," he said.

"But..." started Ron.

"Now, I ain't answerin' any more questions; so good night," he urged. Harry and Ron left still curious about what was up with Hermione. Whatever it was, Harry hoped it was a good excuse to miss their game.

"Hey, Harry, did you know that the Slytherins' are having their tryouts for a new seeker?" asked Ron during the walk to their second class. "Why don't we go?"

"Why, we can't try out?" Harry informed him.

"Well, obviously not, but we can get a good idea of what we'll be up against," hinted Ron. Harry nodded, but he was watching Hermione, who these days, spent more time with Ginny than Harry and Ron.

"Good, then I'll see you after all our classes," he said pleased with himself. And so the day passed for Harry, without much thought given to his classes. His mind was lost somewhere else. But when he was done he did remember to go out to the Quidditch pitch. It seemed as if almost every eligible Slytherin was there to try out. Ron met him, and they took their seats halfway up the stands. Harry would watch the first few seconds of each candidate and then work on his everlasting homework. Ron, however, could not take his eyes away from the field. He watched each person's every move. Harry thought Ron took it too seriously, but a flooding guilt would run through his veins saying he should watch too in case the Slytherins found a truly good Seeker. After a while, Harry got so involved in his Potions report he forgot to even look up. Occasionally Ron would make him jump with sudden yelps of, "Did you see that?... Whoa, wow, I've never seen that!... That was a stupid move... but it worked! I don't believe it!" Finally the try-outs ended, and Harry could retreat to the comfort of the common room. Ron ranted all the way about the possible players. But the winner wouldn't be announced until tomorrow. And until then, Harry had no worries.

Even though he woke up refreshed it wouldn't last long. About mid-day that Saturday, Ron came in to the common room with a very serious look on his face. Without saying a word he grabbed Harry and steered him out and down a corridor in front of the Great Hall where a sign was posted, and on it read:

From the Slytherin Try-outs for Seeker:

Due to irrational causes the Slytherin Seeker and captain was suspended from further Quidditch matches.

Miss Sarah Evans will therefore be replacing him as Slytherin Seeker and captain for the rest of the year.

Approved by,

Severus Snape

And then it sank in. Harry couldn't take much more of it... he couldn't take much more of her. He had been right; the Slytherins did get a better Seeker. He didn't want to imagine taking her on in Quidditch; it would be plain scary... even if he was better.

"It will be fun won't it? The best Gryffindor versus the best Slytherin..." came the voice of none other than Sarah. Harry and Ron turned around. She was looking at Harry with a truly happy smile.

"Oh, bug off... " Ron said. She raised her brow at him, but turned her attention back to Harry with a smile. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh, why don't you drop the act? You hate us, so don't smile," Ron rudely interrupted.

"For your information," she said losing the smile, "I don't hate you; your just good competitors. And don't interrupt me," she said tossing her hair at him. "Anyway..."

"I can do whatever I bloody want!" Ron shouted. Harry was trying to calm him down.

"You are impossible, you know it," she said frustrated. She drew her wand as Ron grabbed his.

"No," said Harry stepping between them. "I've already had enough problems. Three-fourths of them are caused by you already," he said pointing at Sarah, "so no more. Let's go, Ron." And he practically dragged Ron away from her.

"You have got to get a grip," Harry said.

"I can't. I just hate her so much," he replied.

"Why? She hasn't done anything to you. I'm the one that should be mad, but I'm not."

"You don't understand." After that, Ron wasn't able to find the rest of the words he wanted to say, so he rushed up to his dormitory and went to bed early. After Harry had finally had a small conversation with Hermione about her History class, Harry, too, decided to go to bed. He walked up and opened the door to enter. He froze after taking two steps into the room. Ron was reading Julie's poems that Harry kept under his pillow. Harry didn't know what to say, but Ron spotted him and looked up stunned.

"These just fell out from under... your pillow," Ron paused, "I was just putting them back." Ron stuffed the small sheets of paper under Harry's pillow and rolled over on his bed. Harry stood there for another moment deciding if he should confront Ron, but he chose not to and got into bed; Ron turned to face him. "Who wrote them?" he asked. Harry did not answer him at first.

"It's not your business." Ron smiled and was on the verge of laughing.

"Well, she signed her name at the bottom, and I'm taking a guess that the girl whose house you were in wrote them." Harry had no reply. "Wait till I tell Hermione." And with that he rolled over again so that he wasn't facing Harry and pretended to fall asleep. Harry was half paranoid, but he seriously didn't think Hermione would care. He saw that one poem had not been pushed under his pillow completely. He pulled it out. It was titled "Swiftly Over the Tides." It wasn't one he had read yet. It was so flowing; he couldn't be sure if he finished it for it droned him into a gentle sleep that felt like soft waves brushing his mind.

Fortunately, as far as he was concerned, Ron had not told anyone about the poems, especially not Hermione who was rarely to be seen these days. He wondered what was keeping her busy, but as much as he tried she wouldn't tell him, not even a hint. But that afternoon, things changed. During dinner, she actually came and sat by them.

"You'll like this news. I've been checking out that Sarah Evans' background," she paused while Harry and Ron diverted their attention from their chicken and dumplings to her.

"You know she said that her parents live in Texas and all that? Ha, she doesn't have parents. She has been staying with another family, the one in Texas. But her real family, well, I guess they died because there's no mention of them, but it is certain that the family she lives with is not the real one; and I do know that she was born here in England."

"But surely you found her birth records or something?" pressed Harry. Hermione shook her head.

"That's what's weird about it. I can't find any reference to her birth, as far as we're concerned she doesn't exist."

The three of them exchanged looks. "I'm trying to find other early certificates that have her parents' names on it, but that's not easy either because they're not official."

"So, I guess the question of who she is, really isn't solved," added Ron.

"She knew something about my parents," broke in Harry. They looked at him.

"What did she know?" asked Hermione and Ron together.

"The day I spilled my things, she compared my father to Snape. But, no one knows about that except me." They looked at him confused.

"Knows about what?" asked Hermione. Harry felt uncomfortable; he didn't want to tell them. He shook his head.

"I saw it a pensieve last year, but _she_ couldn't have; which means that she did have ties not only to England, but to Hogwarts." Dinner was over, and they were now heading up to their dormitories.

"Well, I'll keep digging for more information," said Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione," called Ron. She looked back at him. "Why? Is it really important? What does it matter who she is?" Harry would've thought this was a good point except that Sarah knew something of his past. And then, as if a bullet hit him, he opened his mouth in awe and practically fell back into a seat. Hermione and Ron ran over to him shocked.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" they asked worried.

"I never gave it much thought before, but..."

"But what," they chimed dying of suspense.

"She knows about my family... and... and her last name is Evans." They didn't know what to say, so they waited for him.

"You don't think it's possible... do you?" he asked.

"No, but... " Hermione was lost in thought.

"I'm sure Evans is a common name, besides, she doesn't look like you at all; not to mention she's a Slytherin," comforted Ron. Harry was in a trance.

"Well, you would be right but, how often is it you meet someone who has the same last name and knows about your family? It'd be different if she had no idea of my family."

"I don't know what to say, Harry," came in Hermione. "Perhaps you should just get a good night's rest and we'll talk about it more tomorrow. Now that I have a possible family tie, I can probably find out if she's related in any way. But, you know, if she is related to you she's probably your third cousin, or some far out relative."

Harry read a poem that night, as sleep was impossible. He didn't know what to think of her anymore. Her mystery got deeper and deeper. _Maybe he could talk to her._ But he didn't really feel like doing that. Suppose they weren't related, he'd look like a freak asking her if she was related to his mother. He felt like screaming out, and as for that night not an ounce of sleep purged his mind.

He saw the dawn come in and the sun rise. He didn't get up till he saw Neville awaking. He tried to pretend that he was just getting up. He got dressed and gathered his things for his classes. According to Snape, Mr. Collings would be teaching for the first time today. Finally, he'd be half free of Snape; though since their incident, Snape had been rather ignorant of Harry's existence.

He walked with his best friends down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They were a little late, but they made it in time. The rest of the class was already present.

"Good morning, class," he said happily as the three of them took their seats. "Well, I suppose I'll begin where Professor Snape left off." He picked up some papers and scanned them. "It seems you will be learning how to conjure a Patronus." Harry and few others smiled, already having covered this subject in their secret D.A. meetings. Mr. Collings looked quite different than he had at the Dursleys'. He was wearing rather small spectacles and a short hat. He had a thickset face with dark tidy hair. Harry figured this was his first time teaching because he seemed slightly nervous. He stood in front of the class and started explaining the reasons a Patronus could be helpful. Harry began to doze off; after already knowing how to do one, he didn't see any need to pay attention. Professor Collings words droned on much like that of Professor Binns'. And then, suddenly, Collings became silent. He made a gurgling noise a few seconds later; Harry hadn't even bothered to look up until then. The whole class sat as straight and rigid as Collings looked. His eyes were wide open with shock but he couldn't seem to say anything. The class watched intently. Mr. Collings then made a sort of choking noise and fell on his back, eyes open but not seeing a thing. A few students stood up to see him. He appeared as though he had just died. Hermione ran out of the room saying she'd get help and everyone else stood around in awe.

Shortly afterward, Hermione returned with McGonagall. The Professor immediately had the students evacuated from the room. For a while, Harry and Ron stood outside the room not sure what to do. They finally walked back to their common room where they found Hermione already residing.

"I wonder what that was all about?" asked Ron.

"I hope he's alright," said Harry.

"I'm sure he is," Hermione replied with her nose in a book.

"He didn't look alright to me; he just sort of heeled over, dead," said Ron.

"Oh, don't be silly," was all Hermione had to say. And for a couple days no news came out about what had become of Professor Collings.


	9. Ron's Halloween

Ron's Halloween

The rest of that day was not near as surprising as their Defense Against the Dark Arts had been. Ron and Harry were discussing their homework for their other classes when Ron cut around a corner too close and ran flat into somebody. Books, pens, and ink went everywhere. Ron sat up and looked in front of him, and his eyes began to look as surprised as Luna's. Carla Grace was gathering her spilled items from the floor. Ron immediately leaned over to help. Harry decided not to interfere in case Ron wanted to talk to her; so he backed off a ways.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," explained Ron.

"That's all right; I knew I wasn't going to be able to avoid you," she said quickly, and with her things back in her bag she hurried on past him. As Harry approached Ron, he could see that Ron was a little put off because she left so quickly. Ron stared after her hopefully until she was out of sight.

"What'd she mean by avoiding me," Ron said awestruck.

"I'm sure it has something to do with her being a Seer... supposedly," said Hermione coming up from behind to join them.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Well, she makes top grades in Astronomy, Divination, and Arithmancy," she said.

"That's all we need, another Trelawny," Harry added rolling his eyes.

"Hey! She is not like that old fraud!" retorted Ron and muttered, "She's amazing."

"I highly doubt she's for real, and how would you know she's not a fraud?" she asked.

"Because some things I just know," stated Ron with a firm nod, and he walked off.

"Blinded by love," Hermione said smartly to Harry.

"Hey, Harry," called Hermione the next day, "did you know there's going to be a Halloween dance? "

"We don't have to ask for dates do we?" Harry asked immediately.

"No, nothing like that. You just go and have fun." She seemed to be thrilled.

"I think I'll pass," Harry said.

"I don't think you will. I mean, what else do you have to do that day?" she inquired.

"I'll just relax and have the day off," he replied.

"Sure..." she nodded and walked on ahead. He really didn't want to go to the dance at all. He remembered the last time all to well, and it had been rather boring. But maybe he'd just go for refreshments or something he thought.

The two weeks to Halloween swept by with the wind that had been blowing a cold dampness through castle. A couple more people, including a girl, asked him if he would be going, and all he said was maybe. But as that evening was drawing nearer, he began to wonder if he would. He didn't have hardly any homework for some reason, and that left him with nothing to do. He met Ron in the common room and asked if he had thought of going.

"Oh, I dunno," he muttered. Then he looked up at Harry hopefully. "I was hoping Carla would be there, though."

"Let's go, then. I am bored flat anyway," Harry said.

Upon arriving at the Great Hall, they were stunned. Not only be the number of students talking and dancing, but by all the lights and decorations. Hogwarts had never looked quite this brilliant before. There was a band playing on a stage where the teacher's tables would have been. And to the right of the Hall was a long table of food. Harry and Ron pushed and shoved their way over to that table. They ate a few pieces of candy and some cake. All of a sudden Ron pointed.

"Er ee ish!" he tried to yell, but his mouth was full of cake. He took a big gulp. "There she is, Harry, over there!"

"Hi, I knew I'd see you here," said Hermione joining them at the food table. She looked where Ron was pointing; then she rolled her eyes and began to fill her plate.

"Go ask her to dance," said Hermione.

"What? No, I can't," he replied.

"Why not? You can dance... fairly well," Harry encouraged. Ron shook his head. "Look," Hermione demanded, "walk up there real smooth and just ask if she wants this dance. No one will laugh. That's what you do at dances. You ask people to dance."

"What if she hates me?" said Ron in a horrified voice.

"Then she'll say no, and you'll finally know whether she's worthy or not," she said simply.

"You try it first," bargained Ron. She looked at him.

"Fine," she looked around and spotted a lonely Ravenclaw. She walked over to him. She was out of hearing range, but they could see her talking to him. He took her hand, and they walked onto the dance floor. Ron moaned and took another glance at Carla.

"Better get her before someone else does," Harry informed. Ron slowly began to walk towards her. He was very stiff as he made his way to her side. He cleared his throat.

"May I have this dance?" his voice shook slightly, but he had managed to spit it out. She looked at him with an odd expression on her face. It was somewhat of shock mixed with confusion, but she was also surveying him carefully with a slight look of distrust.

"Um, okay," she said softly. Somehow, Harry felt that she thought Ron had asked her to dance because they were on the same Quidditch team when that really had nothing to do with it. But at least they were now dancing. Harry ended up dancing with Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender Brown. He had been there almost an hour now. The band stopped playing, and the singer took the microphone. "Does anybody have any requests?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have one, Mike," called the bass player. "I request a student come up and play a song."

"Well, anyone feel up to it?" asked the singer to the crowd. He looked around the crowd. Then the Slytherins started pushing Sarah towards the stage.

"Yeah, get up here," the singer gestured for her to climb onstage. She jumped up and talked to the singer for a moment. Then the lead guitarist unstrapped his guitar and gave it to her. She took it and a few moments passed.

"All right, let's go," said the singer. And Sarah started with a catchy riff before the rest of the band got in a hard-hitting rock song. Harry was quite surprised; she was incredibly talented with a guitar. She played two numbers before handing the guitar back and jumping offstage. The Slytherins were very proud, and they patted her on the back as she drifted over to the food table. Seeing this, Harry moved away and into the crowd.

"You're trying to avoid me, Harry," she remarked not looking at him but tasting a reddish pudding. He stopped.

"That was pretty cool," he said turning back to her. "How long have you played?"

"Before I knew the term 'magic'," she replied simply.

"You do a variety of things," he said still wishing he weren't there.

"Not really. Besides that, art, Quidditch, and school subjects there's not much more I'm good at."

"There's not much else at all after those things," he reminded. She looked up and thought about that for a moment. She shrugged the thought off and turned to Harry.

"Wanna dance?" she asked. He looked at her, surprised. "You're the only one who's not afraid of me." She smiled a rather dark grin.

"Actually, I am," but he took her arm and went to the dance floor. He only hoped she wouldn't try anything that hurt him for a week. They didn't talk while they danced; it seemed like a very serious, but it was all right. As a new song was striking up, Draco came up between them.

"You don't mind, do you?" asked Draco. And he and Sarah walked away to dance. Harry went and sat down. All of a sudden he noticed Slytherins _and_ Gryffindors watching him curiously. Now that he thought of it, it must have seemed odd for him to dance with a Slytherin; and he didn't really know why he had danced with her, he just had. He wondered if he'd get any nasty comments about it, and something told him he would. Ron came to sit by him.

"Hey, how was Carla?" Harry asked.

"Very... interesting. She's a little bit peculiar, but I think she was just nervous," he said.

"Good," was all he said. He was getting tired now, and his eyes began to droop.

"Did Evans ask you to dance?" he asked with a little frustration. Harry knew that Ron did not like anything that had to do with her. He nodded still keeling towards sleep.

"Why?" he said next.

"Ron, I don't know! Can we head back to our dormitory? I'm so tired," he said yawning. Ron's question was not answered, and he wanted to ask more questions. But since Harry was getting frustrated, Ron decided it best to go on to bed. And so they said goodnight to Hermione and headed off to Gryffindor tower.

"What were you thinking dancing with Potter?" inquired Draco rather calmly of Sarah while they danced.

"Well, I don't know. Just because he's in Gryffindor doesn't mean I'm prohibited from talking to him," she retorted. "He's quite nice really."

"That's not the point. You shouldn't mix with them," he indicated the Gryffindors.

"None of you are going to hate me for it because you need me," she replied.

"Need you?" he asked.

"Sure, before I arrived, you Slytherins were suffering losses: Quidditch, the House Cup, and even embarrassments from other students, like Harry, who got you turned into a ferret once, I heard." She smiled and stifled a giggle. Draco didn't say anything to this.

"But the question is, will _you_ achieve all of those things?" Draco asked trickily.

"Probably. I've already dealt with the other students, and I think I've got Quidditch wrapped up. But the House Cup is team work, so you'll have to try harder also."

"You think a bloody lot of yourself," he complimented with narrowed eyes.

"No, I'm just honest," she smiled and walked away as the song ended.

As Harry sat in front of the fire before he went to bed, he began to think about Ron's question, "Why?" Maybe she was working up to him to use him in the future. Maybe it was for a prank, or, being in Slytherin, she could get information from him and pass it on to _her_ side. He'd have to be careful around her and make sure he didn't give away anything important. But there was something peculiar about her; Harry felt as if he had known her before. And somehow, he figured that she felt the same way. But Harry had no answers, and Hermione still could not find anything additional about her. He went upstairs and pulled out one of Julie's poems. All of the tiredness that had been in him earlier had gone away, and he was left finding it hard to sleep even after reading one of her poems. But as he awoke the next morning, he figured somehow he had slept.


	10. Relatives

Relatives

It was late November when Harry was walking back to his dormitory. He met Professor McGonagall at the portrait of the fat lady. She was waiting for him.

"Mr. Potter will you please come with me?" McGonagall ushered Harry to follow her. He wondered where she was taking him and whether he was in trouble. About halfway down a corridor, she stopped and looked at Harry. "Continue on to the Gargoyle that leads to Professor Dumbledore's office; I take it you remember where it is?" she paused while Harry nodded. "The password is 'Pumpkin Pasties,' "she continued, "He is expecting you. Now if you don't mind, I have other business to attend to." She turned down the corridor and out of sight. Harry began walking in the direction of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. _What did Dumbledore want with him? _he wondered. He came around the corner to the Gargoyle and stopped in surprise. Sarah was standing outside the entrance apparently waiting. He was a bit shocked and couldn't seem to move. It had occurred to him that whatever this meeting was about, it must have something to do with her. He might just find out who she is. And since she knew something about his past, it would make perfect sense that she should get invited to meet with him and Dumbledore, assuming that that is what the meeting is about. "Oh, there you are; I've been waiting," she said with a bit of impatience.

"McGonagall didn't tell you the password?" he asked staying where he was.

"McGonagall? Snape just told me where to go, that's all," she replied. Harry walked up to the Gargoyle and said, "Pumpkin Pasties." The gargoyle moved aside, and as Harry and Sarah were stepping onto the staircase she made a comment more to herself but just loud enough so Harry could hear, "Looks a little like Goyle." He sniggered knowing she meant the gargoyle statue. Sarah seemed pleased with herself at the little joke. The staircase took them up a narrow tower. This amazed Sarah, as she had never been to Dumbledore's office.

The stairs stopped moving when they arrived at the entrance door. Harry waited for Sarah to knock, and when he saw Sarah was looking at _him_ expectantly he stepped forward and knocked three times.

"Come in," said Dumbledore's quiet voice from inside. They opened the door and stepped in. Sarah seemed taken aback by the office; her eyes were wandering over all the portraits of the former headmasters and headmistresses. And then they fell upon all the trinkets, which she started examining. At Dumbledore's voice she looked up to listen.

"Harry Potter and Sarah Evans," he started, "Seeing you together again brings back many memories." Harry and Sarah exchanged confused looks. He waited a moment gathering himself. "Sit down, please. I will explain myself," said Dumbledore. He summoned some chairs, and they took their seats waiting for what was to be said next. There was a slight pause as he took a deep breath.

"You are actually brother and sister."

Shock ran across Harry's face, and a disbelieving grin spread on Sarah's.

"But that's impossible," she stated.

"How so?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Well, there are many things," she said uncomfortably. Dumbledore waited.

"Oh come on, he can't be my brother; his parents died, and I live far away in Texas." She said confidently, but she looked over to Harry for some back up. He knew Dumbledore was usually right about these things, but even he had to speak up.

"She's right; there is no way."

"Can you prove that you aren't siblings?" he asked.

"Can you prove that we are?" she demanded.

"And she's in Slytherin," Harry pointed out, wincing.

"Yes, Sarah, I can prove it. I saw you when you were born, and there are other witnesses not to mention the Ministry has ways to prove it."

"Yeah, well I don't exactly trust the Ministry," she replied with a nod from Harry.

There was a long pause; no one knew what to say.

"But how... how could she be my sister?" Harry asked.

Slowly and reluctantly he said, "You have different fathers."

"Still assuming James is _his_ father, who's mine?" asked Sarah.

"I cannot yet reveal that, all in due time."

"My mother and another guy?" Harry said stunned and confused.

"It's a long story, too long for right now." Dumbledore then had that look in his eye Harry knew meant to leave. But he had so many questions to ask, but he decided it would have to wait. Harry stood up, and Sarah still confused followed his lead.

"Oh, Professor, who is older?" she asked.

He smiled and nodding at her replied, "You are." Harry could tell that brightened her day. "And," started Dumbledore, "Please do not tell anyone, not anyone, for your safety, and probably the fact that you are in different Houses might not go over well." He gave them a serious look as they exited his office.

On the way back to their dormitories, Harry stopped and looked at her in a "this is just not right" kind of way.

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" he asked her.

"Are you kidding, Snape would have me expelled just because _you_ were my brother," she said. "I was more worried about you telling _your_ friends," she continued.

He thought about this for a bit then said, "No, they'd probably panic or something." This was half true in Ron's case. "What if I need to talk to you though," Harry asked.

"Then send me an owl telling me where to be and when to be there, and we can meet secretly," she said with a sneaky look on her face. "And don't use your owl. She's too conspicuous." He nodded.

"Why didn't he tell me before?" asked Harry more to himself.

"Well, I certainly never knew either," she said.

"But he would have told me..."

"Maybe he forgot," she cut him off.

"Forgot? Dumbledore?"

"He must have had a reason, that's all," she said.

"Why'd it have to be _you_?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" she said facing him, offended.

"You are a nightmare! You're in Slytherin; if anybody should find out, it's over..."

"That's why they can't find out."

"Oh, c'mon, the secret'll get out."

"Eventually," she finished. "Look I'm not all that happy about this either."

"You're never happy."

"Am too!" she said looking scornfully at him.

"You don't show it much then," he muttered.

"You know it could be a fake attempt to unite Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Won't work," he said, but she had a point. Harry knew that Dumbledore wanted the Houses to unite while Voldemort grew stronger.

"I've got to go this way, so I'll see ya later," she said quickly, and they then departed and went their separate ways.

All night Harry thought of possible ways this could happen, and not one of them worked. He just didn't get it; it could not be. And what was going on with his mother? Harry got up and went to the window. The stars seemed to be so bright. All this time he thought he had been alone, the only one left. How had she got past Voldemort on the night his parents had died, and how come no one knew about her? Who was her father? And the fact that she was in Slytherin didn't help much. He had never heard of siblings getting put in the two most opposite Houses. She also did not look like him at all. It simply made no since.

He wondered why Dumbledore had never told him about her; he had obviously known about it from the beginning. The thought that Dumbledore might even be wrong crossed his mind. Perhaps she wasn't his sister at all. Maybe Dumbledore was lying on purpose; maybe he had a reason to fake Harry's sister. He sighed and stared out over the grounds. And then he realized something; something that made him feel almost happy. He wasn't alone now. He thought his whole family had died, including Sirius. He had wondered how he was to get along without Sirius, but now, he had her, a sister, even if she was in Slytherin. He had somebody to talk to, somebody that would listen to him and hear his mind; somebody who'd always be there no matter the situation. He smiled a hopeful smile. But he knew that having _her_ as a sister would create many problems, but feeling much more at peace he climbed back in bed, and with all these thoughts running through his mind, he eventually spun himself into sleep.

He saw he was in a forest, a very dark forest. He could feel the cold wind brush his face. Something was luring him over to the clearing. He felt a sense of foreboding. He turned his head to look towards a clearing. And, as if his feet were walking on there own, he moved slowly to the clearing. His ears pricked at every sound, and shivers were running up his spine. The trees thinned. He pushed away a branch and here he was in the clearing. He saw a few feet away somebody lying on the ground. She looked up at him; it was Sarah. He started walking toward her when a dark figure came out from behind the trees. He moved to her, his dark shape making everything stop. And without warning, pulled out his wand and in an all too familiar shrill, cold voice yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" Harry yelled, "No." He dug in his robes and found his wand. He started to run after the dark figure. But he had already disappeared, and Sarah was left dead in front of him, her blank eyes staring widely reflecting the starry sky.

He awoke, too shocked to move. His blood felt like ice, and the adrenaline had paralyzed him. His eyes were wide open. She had died just like everyone else in his life. He immediately got out of bed and got dressed. He ran down to the Great Hall. Could his dream have been real like so many others he had had, or was it just a nightmare?

Finally reaching the Great Hall, he stared around at the Slytherin table; she was not there. "Hey, Harry, come have some breakfast," yelled Hermione from the Gryffindor table. But he didn't even hear her, for he had already run out onto the grounds. He looked towards the Forbidden Forest. He had only taken two steps when he ran right into somebody's side. He fell back and looked up.

"I'm sorry, Harry; I thought you saw me," came the voice of Sarah. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. "Did you want...?" she began, but Harry put up his hand. He looked over at her and then down to the ground and shook his head; he had worried for no reason. But before he could say anything Hermione and Ron came running up. Ron, after catching up to a worried Hermione, immediately cast a look of hatred towards Sarah. She returned the look, and Harry, feeling the tension rise, moved back towards the castle. "Come on," he said in a quiet voice urging them to follow him. Hermione looked to Ron who was still glaring. She reached for his arm. He turned quickly to follow Harry back to the Great Hall.

Now that Harry was reassured that his sister was fine he was able to eat a delicious breakfast of bacon and eggs. Ron wasn't eating however; a look of hate still lingered on his face. Hermione was looking between them wearing an expression of dying curiosity.

"What?" Harry said without looking up. With a sudden deep breath she asked, "What was that all about?"

"What?" said Harry lamely.

"Well, you came in looking like you just saw someone die..." she broke off when Harry looked up at her rather suddenly. He looked back down and continued eating. She waited for him to answer; when he didn't she tried again, "And what was that out there? I saw her push you over."

"She didn't push me, it was an accident," he said.

"Oh yeah? I saw her; she did it on purpose," retorted Ron.

"And when has a Slytherin ever pushed somebody accidentally?" agreed Hermione. Harry looked up at her trying to think of something to say.

If he argued with them, they might suspect something, but he couldn't bring himself to agree.

"I guess I was too worried to even care," he said.

"But what were you worried about?" asked Hermione.

"I had a nightmare," he said. Seeing the horrified looks on their faces he continued, "But it wasn't a premonition."

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"You must really _have_ seen someone die," added Hermione.

"Don't worry, I've already seen the person, and they did not die."

He was afraid to say "her" in case they thought it was Sarah. Hermione and Ron did not look convinced, but at least they dropped the subject.

"So, what are you going to do for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'll probably go back home," said Ron.

"Yeah, me, too. What about you Harry?" she asked turning her attention back to him.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mum would let you stay with me for Christmas," Ron urged.

"No, I... I think I'll go back to the Dursleys'," he said thoughtfully. He didn't notice, at first, the awestruck looks on his friends' faces.

"The Dursleys'?" they asked unbelievably.

"Yeah," he said.

"You know," started Ron, "you keep getting weirder and weirder." Hermione gave a faint agreeing nod. Harry chuckled and looked away.


	11. Suspicions

Suspicions

It was hard knowing she was his sister, because in classes he tended to look around at her, which a lot of people were now becoming suspicious of. Ron never paid much attention where Harry looked, but Hermione was a different story. Every time he returned his eyes from a peek at his sister across the room he would notice her staring at him in a more or less suspicious way. Even a couple of the Slytherins had noticed. So he tried to keep his eyes to himself, but it was so hard. Then one day he received an owl from Sarah telling him to meet her in the Transfiguration classroom at six o' clock the next morning. What she had to say he pretty much expected. "I'm getting a lot of rumors in my House about you staring at me all the time. And though you may think that's only bad for me, it will catch up to you to. Any day now they will start making fun about you fancying me or something," she said. This he did not expect. But she was right; how could he be so dull. Of course he should have seen that coming. "And," she added, "some of my classmates are suspecting me of 'joining the enemy' if you will." She waited for him to reply.

"Well what am I suppose to do; it's kind of hard to pretend you're not there?" he said.

"You just have to treat me like a Slytherin."

"I can't; I mean, to me, you aren't a Slytherin." She gave him a threatening look.

"If you want me to start acting like one, I can and will if you don't start ignoring me," she finished with a serious tone. And then, just like Snape, she turned on her heal and left.

The rest of his Friday was about as horrible as the threatening look his sister had given him. It first started as his sister had said - with the Slytherins. He was in Care of Magical Creatures sitting with Ron and Hermione trying to figure out the diets of a , when Pansy Parkinson came strolling up to him. "Oh, this can't be good, Hermione," said Ron. But it was not Hermione that she addressed.

"So, Harry," she said, "do we fancy a _Slytherin_?" She said Slytherin slowly and very loudly. All the Slytherin girls giggled except Sarah who looked up at the commotion. Harry noted that the boys didn't think it too funny.

"No he doesn't," said Ron. Her eyes shifted to him.

"Well if it isn't the "ragweed" defending poor Potter's love for Sarah," she retorted wearing a nasty look on her face. Ron was paralyzed, but Harry knew he had the potential to throw himself out at her; perhaps the fact that she was a girl made him stop long enough for Hagrid to come over.

"Everything all right," he said eyeing Pansy, who nodded with a silly grin on her face. She went back to her group, which started whispering immediately.

Harry caught Sarah's eye. He could not tell her emotion; she was neither mad nor happy, but maybe there was a hint of sympathy. She then looked back at her work, and Harry to his. He then glanced at Ron and Hermione who were staring at him. They shifted their eyes back to their work.

Harry hoped that the rest of the day would get better, but that was hardly what happened.

His day with Potions went terribly. Snape came by, right when Harry added the wrong ingredient, and he was given a detention. But the fact that Snape was impressed with his sister's potion made him smile for two reasons. One was that at least she wasn't getting tortured like he was. Two was that Snape didn't know she was his sister; this made him laugh. For he was sure if Snape knew about them being siblings, she would not be getting the praise whether she was a Slytherin or not. When Potions was over he told Ron and Hermione to go ahead of him. He wanted to walk alone; though this was probably a mistake as Draco was walking toward him in the dungeons' corridor. Harry stopped as Draco drew closer. He moved his hand near his wand; he looked around for a Gryffindor but there was no one. Draco drew himself up in front of Harry and looked him squarely in the eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, exchanging looks of hatred before Draco asked, "What's up with you and Sarah." He had a most sour voice when saying this. Harry immediately replied, "Nothing." Unfortunately, Draco wasn't convinced. "Really," Harry continued, "Nothing is between us."

"I know you've been watching her..." Draco started. He was staring at Harry as if he were the nastiest thing in the world, almost as if Harry had barged in on something personal.

"Look," said Harry, "She's in your House, and I do not have anything to do with her; I just wonder about her past because I've heard some interesting rumors, that's all."

Draco looked Harry over pretty well deciding whether his excuse was good enough.

"I have nothing else to say to you," said Harry, and he turned his back and walked away. To his surprise Draco did not stop him.

Harry finally arrived at the Great Hall where Hermione and Ron were waiting for him. "What took you so long?" asked Ron.

"Nothing. I just dropped some stuff," he replied while dishing food onto his plate. They ate in silence until Hermione spoke up on the subject Harry least wanted to talk about. "So assuming you don't really like her," here she gave a chuckle, which made Harry narrow his eyes at her, "Why do you keep staring at her?" Harry was trying to think fast; he had to come up with something to tell them. "She probably told Harry something, like that she would kill us," said Ron.

"Of course she didn't," replied Harry. He immediately scolded himself, for that would have been a great excuse. Well, she...uh... she did say that she knew something about you know what," the excuse seemed to work.

"What do you mean 'you know what?' "asked Hermione confused.

"You know... the 'you know what,' " Harry urged trying to come up with what he would say next. Now Ron leaned in seemingly very perplexed.

"What do you mean?" he asked loud and clear; Hermione was losing her patience.

"It's top secret stuff, and she said she knew something about it. It might be very dangerous if she does, so I've been keeping an eye on her just in case." Hermione and Ron were still very confused. "I can't tell you here in case somebody is eavesdropping." They waited for him to give them a more specific answer, but instead Parvati Patil happened to walk up.

"Ron," she said rather unpleasantly, "Carla wants to have a word with you." She walked off leaving Ron to turn red as a beat.

"What does she want?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know, but you'd better go and find out," Harry pushed Ron out of his seat. At first Ron didn't move, but he began to walk slowly to the other end of the table. Harry couldn't see Ron anymore as he sat down beside a girl with long dark hair.

After dinner, Harry went straight up to bed to avoid his friends in case they wanted to ask more questions. He was afraid how long he would be able to keep the secret from them. He knew Hermione was good at piecing things together, and what if he or his sister slipped up and let out the secret. And then, as if a little light came on, a thought crossed his mind; a thought that immediately put out the light that had come on. His encounter with Draco had been the second in which somebody had asked him if there was anything between him and a girl. Could by any chance Draco like his sister? It was hard for his mind to even think of this scenario. But he supposed it was possible, and as much as he wanted to deny it, it did explain the look on Draco's face when he had asked Harry the question. It had been a look of Harry being somewhere he shouldn't, and it did look personal, too. Determined to get these thoughts out of his mind, he pulled out his Charms book to do a little work on the Minortis Charm.

Ron came in an hour later looking thoughtful. He did not say anything, just sat down.

"So... what did she want?" Harry asked.

"To talk," he answered plainly.

"About what," Harry continued.

"Oh, stuff," he replied.

"Ron will you stop being vague, and just tell me what happened?" Harry almost yelled. Ron looked up; Harry saw that he didn't really want to tell him.

"Um... she asked me if I wanted to take a walk with her tomorrow and stuff," he added.

"That's good isn't it?" Harry asked. Ron smiled.

"Maybe," he said. Harry wasn't sure why Ron had had a doubtful expression, but he didn't have it anymore. Harry put away his book and called it a day.

Harry's trip to the Dursleys' would be in exactly a week, for he would be leaving next Friday. He just had to make it through a few more days. Unlike his previous years, the teachers did not give in to the students' longing for vacation. Flitwick used to just give up on them and let them do whatever, but this time Flitwick was sticking to work. Harry didn't know what had become of Ron that Saturday; he knew that Ron left to go meet up with Carla, but since he did not say anything when he got back Harry decided it best to wait and mention it later.

While Harry was in Charms, he began to wonder where his sister would be during Christmas. He passed her a note while walking down the corridor. She stopped and quickly read the letter without letting anyone else see it. Now she had to give him her answer, but how? She turned around.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Potter!" He turned around.

"What?" he yelled back. She marched up to him.

"How dare you call me a bitch!" she reached up and slapped him.

"I'll be glad when you're gone and I can walk peacefully through the halls during Christmas and not be called upon by a foul mouth!" She walked violently down the corridor pushing anybody in her way. Besides being a little aggressive, she had told him she was staying for Christmas. Harry would have preferred her to be a little more secretive instead of making a big scene. Everyone had stopped to look at him as he stood up.

"Uh, I did not say anything to her. She's... hearing things; it wasn't me," he said. Everyone then ignored him and carried on with their lives. Harry whistled and made his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry and Ron were about ready to head up from dinner to get their night's rest at Hogwarts. "Well, I think Dumbledore's is gonna have you come over for the last few days, you know to Grimmauld Place," Ron was whispering. "But at least this time when we come to pick you up, I'll know where you'll be." Ron winked. Harry knew he was talking about Julie. "Oh, crap! Here comes that Slytherin."

"Ah, Christmas at last. How will it feel to be getting your usual sappy presents?" asked a haughty Sarah trying to make her way to the library.

"At least I won't have to deal with you. I'll be leaving for a... " he was cut off.

"What? Running off to your prideful poor-house?" she interrogated.

"Well, _you_ can't even go home, because you don't really have a family!" Ron yelled. Her eyes grew real wide and she began to walk forward as she reached into her pocket.

"Okay, okay. You've insulted each other enough," Harry said stepping between them for the second time.

"Move!" she yelled so loud, Harry thought the whole school could have heard.

"Look, please understand..." Harry tried again.

"Get out of my way!" And she grabbed Harry's sleeve and pushed him aside. Finally drawing herself up to Ron she analyzed his figure. "Now, as for you... what would be best? A Vanishing Charm perhaps? I've always wondered where those poor mice, like yourself, go when we vanish them." She smiled and raised her wand. Ron was utterly petrified; he couldn't move.

"Not today," said a confident Hermione. She walked between them. "I know my charms too, Evans." Sarah loosened her grip on her wand. She lowered her arm and weighed her situation before turning to leave.

"What? Am I too good for you?" Hermione asked. Sarah turned back quickly.

"I have no quarrel with you," Sarah said in a hasty, frightening tone that told Hermione not to push her. "But you... " she said pointing at Ron, "We'll finish this." She was now inches from him. She put on a quieter voice, one that made Ron's blood shiver, "And there won't be a Harry or Hermione or anyone else to save your ass." She gave a small laugh and left with a wide smile. Ron was still stuck to the spot.

"All right, team, this is our second game of the year. We won our first, and I know we can win this one. Just remember Hufflepuff's got a really good defense. Let's go." They walked out onto the pitch. Harry shook hands with the other team Captain, and on Madam Hooch's whistle, they were off. Harry wasn't feeling very good that moment, and he hoped he could end this game quickly. But the minutes droned on. Gryffindor was leading sixty to thirty after thirty minutes, and Harry hadn't yet had a glimpse of the Snitch. The new commentator went on and on, and Harry's head was beginning to spin. After another thirty minutes, it soon became apparent that he was having a very hard time concentrating on finding the Snitch. He had a painful ringing in his ears from all the noise. He wasn't sure if he should call a time out of not, so he just continued to wander around the pitch. But after twenty more minutes, he finally decided to call a time out. His team assembled on the ground.

"How's it goin' up there, Harry?" Ron asked referring to the Snitch.

"Not good; I've got this headache..."

"Do you think you can finish the game?" asked Ginny with some concern.

"Yeah," Harry said through gritted teeth. The team looked at him uncertainly.

"Hey, Harry, if you don't find the Snitch soon..." started Kirke.

"It'll be a long game," finished Ron.

"I know," said Harry. "Just hold out for a little longer." And they flew back to their positions. But another hour went by and still no sign of the Snitch. Harry's forehead was practically numb with pain. The scores were now one hundred and forty to eighty, Gryffindor leading. But both teams now were slowing down. Harry had to find that Snitch. For fifteen more minutes Harry circled the pitch. It was odd, for he hadn't even seen the Snitch yet; but he kept searching. Clouds were starting to come in, and the whole sky darkened quite a bit. Small drops of water began to fall. The crowds were turning in and going inside. And finally Harry saw it - a small gold ball against a dark gray cloud. He sped towards it his hand outstretched. His aim was off, and though he had his hand around most of the Snitch, it slipped on the wet, shiny surface. It was now flying to the other side of the pitch, and Harry was not going to let it get away. He chased the Snitch for five minutes straight, looping in and out of goal hoops and around broomsticks; this time, he was going to get it. He gripped the ball firmly in his hand. The match was over. He lowered himself to the ground rubbing his head. He left to go to the changing rooms to get some dry clothes. The whole team was too exhausted to cheer much, but they knew that this win got them closer to the finals.


	12. The Father

Again, thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad somebody likes it. And I would suggest taking a deep breath before reading this chapter.

The Father

She lay awake that night staring up at the ceiling. That day's conversation had brought back many questions Sarah had forgotten over the months. Who was her real family? That question went back and forth through her mind; it just wouldn't let her sleep. So she got up and got dressed. She left the dormitory and walked around the castle. She didn't really know where she was going; all she wanted to do was walk off some of the boiling questions. She only had to make sure she didn't run into a teacher or Filch. After a while she sat down on a stair and gazed into space thinking. Time passed away, and her guard failed her. "What are you doing here, my dear," came a most pleasant voice. She didn't look up, but simply answered, "Thinking."

Dumbledore said, "Isn't it a bit late to be thinking?"

He sat down next to her. She looked over to him and blurted out the burning question, "Who is my father?" He looked deep in her eyes; she could tell he did not want to say.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes," she said firmly.

"It was such a long time ago, a most sad story," he paused. "Your father is who you know as Severus Snape."

There was a long silence, one like she had never experienced. She simply did not know what to say, so she stared off past Dumbledore.

"He and Lily Evans were lovers long before she and James Potter," he continued. "They were engaged, and then he joined Lord Voldemort."

"Why?" she asked suddenly.

"I cannot say, for that is between him and me. But Lily thought he had left her for good. About eight months past and she had not heard from him. She met up with James again, and they fell in love. They got married two weeks after you were born. The night they died you happened to be over at Lily's friend's house with her daughter. As I sent Harry to the Dursley's, no one knew where you were; you simply disappeared after that night. We never could find you, so many assumed you dead. And some never knew you existed. Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid, Pettigrew, and me, of course, knew you to be who you were - Severus's daughter. When you disappeared, I knew you hadn't died, but others, like Sirius, easily accepted your death. And then, by chance, I found you. I still even after all these years watched for signs that you were still alive. And when your Quidditch team won the U.S. Minor League Quidditch Cup, I saw you; and I knew it was you. Sure enough, here you are alive and well. I brought you here to be with your brother; however, I did not expect you to be in Slytherin. But that could end up being a better scenario."

"Did Snape know about me?" she asked still trying to absorb the information.

"In a way, yes," he replied, "But he did not know you were his. No one told him when he came back to our side. They feared he might try something, like take you away or kill James. Of course he would not have done that, but after coming back from the dark side no one trusted him. He saw you but assumed you to be James'."

"What did he do when he found out Lily had married James?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing, really. I think he knew she had left him, but he still shunned them after that; sometimes I wonder why he came back, myself. He hated James terribly after that, though."

Dumbledore took a breath and continued, "That's all I have to say. I suggest you talk to Lupin sometime."

"Will you tell Snape about me?" She asked in a muttered tone.

"I suppose I will have to, won't I?" he replied. He got up and stretched. She followed suit, and he walked with her to her house entrance where they exchanged good nights. And then she made her way to her bed where she flopped down and fell fast asleep.

The next day, while Harry was heading to lunch, Sarah reached from behind a corner, and yanked him into an empty room. Harry opened his mouth, but she beat him to it.

"Harry, you're not going to believe this. Do you know who my father is?" she asked.

"Obviously not," he said irritated. She opened her mouth and tried to form the words, but they just couldn't come out.

"Harry... Snape," was all she said. At first Harry didn't get it. And then he realized that she meant Snape was her father. But, of course, this was impossible he thought.

"Where'd you hear that?" he asked not believing what she said.

"Don't be stubborn. My father is Severus Snape, which means that your mother was engaged to him."

"Impossible! Not even ... That's totally irrational," he defended.

"Well, go ask Dumbledore yourself," she replied. "But the scary thing is, what will happen when he finds out about me." Harry still thought she was crazy, but then he remembered the pensieve last year. Lily had stood up for him; perhaps that's how it started. He couldn't picture it, but he was forced to. His mum had been with Snape, the person Harry hated most besides Voldemort. _Why?_ seemed to be very descriptive of his thoughts. _It had to be Snape of all people_. Why not some nice guy, or someone in Gryffindor? But it did explain one thing. Harry never understood how Sarah was a Slytherin. He didn't mean _how did she get in Slytherin House?_ he meant _how or from whom did she inherit her Slytherin attitude?_ He knew she didn't get it from her mum. But she got it from Snape. He remembered watching her, and sometimes she seemed to remind him of somebody, but he couldn't place it. It was the way she walked and talked mostly. Now, he knew that she had reminded him of Snape. Harry hoped this would not bother him over the holidays.

"Don't tell _anyone_, all right?" she begged.

"No way," he answered. She seemed a little relieved. "Uh, my friends are going to wonder where I am..."

"You can go," she said. And he left her to her thinking and headed to lunch again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Dumbledore. The door was pushed open, and Snape walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" he said in a quiet, patient voice.

"Yes, I did," said Dumbledore as he summoned a chair next to his desk. "Please, Severus, have a seat," he finished. Snape walked over to the chair and reluctantly sat down.

"What's this about?" he said in a bored drawl.

"It's about your daughter," said Dumbledore. Snape looked up.

"I don't have a daughter," he said keeping his eye on Dumbledore.

"Oh, yes, I think you do." Snape simply had nothing to say to this, so he waited.

"Do you remember, Severus, when you first came to work for the Order? And there was Lily with a baby girl...?"

"Enough!" Snape interrupted, "I won't hear this nonsense!" He got up and began to leave.

"I think you should," Dumbledore said more firmly. Snape turned to stare at him.

"My past is gone. I left it behind," Snape said after a moment.

"She is your future, Severus!" said Dumbledore. "Lily had her before she married James."

"Don't ever say his name in front of me!" Snape spat. He turned towards the door.

"Oh, before you leave, you should know," said Dumbledore recovering the kindness in his voice, "that since you are her parent, you will be sent any notices, problems, etc. You will also have to pay her tuition and any other expenses. She is now officially in your custody, to take care of." Snape stared incredulously at Dumbledore with his mouth hanging open thinking that Dumbledore had finally cracked. And then a look was slowly dawning on Snape's face.

"You mean..." he started, still with a look of suspicion on his face.

"Yes, she is really your daughter."

"Who?" asked Snape. The look on his face darkened a bit. Considering she was Lily's, too, meant that she could be in Gryffindor. Dumbledore saw this look before he continued.

"Well, I do believe she is in your house..." he started, watching Snape. Snape began to get impatient; he wanted to run out the door and find her. He was neither happy nor mad; but he still couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Who?" he yelled.

"Why, Sarah in 6th year," he said proud to be the one to inform Snape of this news. Snape opened his mouth, closed it, and then stood there for a moment trying to soak up the information. Suddenly, he turned, with almost a hopeful look on his face. He hurried down the steps and out into the hall. _Where would she be?_ He thought for a moment, and remembered the Slytherins had Quidditch practice that evening. He hurried down across the grounds and to the pitch.

And there she was...talking to the members of her team. He watched her for a while, thoughts screaming through his head. She was his daughter; she was Lily's daughter - their daughter. He remembered seeing her all those years ago. He had never thought, but wished, she were his. He now saw how close she resembled Lily, even though her hair was blonde. And he knew where she got her rebellious side. Now that he compared Sarah with himself, they were a lot alike. She had the same tone of voice at times, and she even walked with the same confidence as he did. But no one messed with her; even the Slytherins were wary of her. But he had been tortured by James and his gang. He tried not to think about it, but in every horrible memory he had, Lily was there defending him. And he still thought about Lily at times. But the thought of her reminded him too much of Harry. Until then, the thought hadn't hit him, but his daughter, he realized, was related to Harry Potter through Lily. This thought shook Snape's nerves a little.

"Professor, do you need something?" asked a boy. The Slytherins had noticed Snape watching them. It was an unusual thing, as Snape never came to their Quidditch practices. Snape woke up from his thoughts, and his eyes expressed the realization he had over Sarah. He was not happy but pressed by memories. He looked tired and without his usual air of pride. The Slytherin team was still standing around them; his eyes immediately traveled to Sarah. She realized by the way he looked at her that he knew. She looked down at her feet.

"No," he said, "I need nothing." And with that said, he turned on his heal, and left trying to get back some of the confidence he had lost in his walk.


	13. The Surprise

The Surprise

Harry was finally on the train to King's Cross Station. He sincerely hoped his uncle would bother to pick him up, for he was not happy upon receiving the letter that announced Harry would be home for the holidays. The train was about half full; unfortunately, most were Slytherins. Toward the end of the ride an awkward thing happened. Draco came into Harry's compartment without Crabbe and Goyle and sat down grinning at Harry.

"Got sent to your tortuous relatives, eh?" he asked.

"I chose to," Harry said defending himself. Draco sniffed as he leaned back.

"So, why?" he continued looking like he owned the world.

"I don't have to tell you," Harry retorted.

"Fine, but I'm betting anything I'll see you before the vacation is over," and he got up just as the train was pulling into King's Cross. He turned to Harry, "I wouldn't want to be caught sitting next to you." He half laughed and walked away leaving Harry wondering what he meant by seeing him again. He got off the train and headed for the barrier catching Malfoy, out of the corner of his eye, talking with his sinister father. He went through the barrier and walked around looking for the Dursleys. As he was searching the station a girl caught his eye. It was Julie! And to his surprise, she and her parents waved to him and ushered him over. "Hi," he said a little confused.

"Hi! We're here to pick you up," said Julie cheerily.

"Pick me up?" he asked.

"Well, you weren't thinking of walking were you?" she said with a laugh. Harry smiled.

"You've met my dad, and this is my mother."

"Hello, Harry. I'm Mrs. Waters. I'm sorry I missed you earlier, but I have a summer job, you see," she said smiling. She had a similar personality as Julie.

And he followed them out to their car. Her parents were in the front seats with him and Julie in the back. He was a little nervous to say anything.

"Uh, why did... uh," he wasn't sure how to ask them without seeming rude.

"Why did _we_ pick you up," she guessed. Harry nodded.

"Well, your uncle came over and said he had a very important matter to deal with, and I'll tell ya he seemed in a real hurry. So he asked us to pick you up," she answered. Harry still maintained a confused look on his face. "He asked _us_ because he knew you had been over to our house before, and I guess he figured we'd be available and happy to pick you up. Then they loaded up and left"

"Oh, all right. I get it," Harry replied.

"Harry, " started Mrs. Waters, "which train did you come on?"

"Uh, well I don't really know. One of my teachers had my ticket and rushed me on the train, so I didn't catch the number," he lied.

"Well, where did you come from, because there were no trains arriving at the time your uncle gave us? I hope we didn't keep you waiting?" she continued.

"No, you didn't. This day has sort of just been a blur for me. It was a long trip," he replied trying to avoid the subject. Possibly because Harry wasn't giving her direct answers, Mrs. Waters dropped the conversation to total silence.

When the car was pulled into their drive, Harry was relieved to stretch. Seeing that the Dursleys' car was not in the driveway, it suddenly occurred to him that the Dursleys might not be home for a while.

"When will my uncle be home," he asked.

"Well, he said they would be back about nine this evening," replied Julie's mother. "So you'll stay here till then." She smiled and unlocked the front door. They went inside. It was beautiful; the whole house was decorated with Christmas colors and lights. It was better than Hogwarts even. This Christmas was certain to be a good one.

Oddly enough, the Dursleys didn't come home. Nine o' clock that night, Mr. Waters received a phone call from Vernon. Harry overheard their conversation. Vernon was saying that he had urgent business with his sister who was sick in France. The line was breaking up, but Harry knew there was nothing wrong. The Dursleys simply decided to have their Christmas elsewhere and to leave Harry at Julie's... not that that bothered him. He was given the small guest bedroom on the second floor.

The next morning as Harry sat at the dining table to eat his breakfast, Mrs. Waters asked if he would like to join her and Julie for shopping for Christmas dinner and gifts. He, of course, agreed, and after they had cleaned the table they left for the mall for gifts. It had never occurred to Harry, but he would have to get Julie a present. _What would she like?_ he wondered. As they walked through the shops he kept his eyes open for anything that looked suitable. After about two hours, just as they were getting ready to leave for the grocery store, Harry spotted a store that looked promising. He told the girls to go on into the parking lot while he took a look in the store. He saw some books relating to poetry; he thought she might like one, but he felt like that would be too predictable. Plus, she probably had every book of poems already. He wandered through the aisles getting impatient. He knew it was here, but he didn't know what. He finally stopped and tried to think. _What would she want? _He pulled at his hair wreaking his brain for ideas.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" came an astounding voice. He opened his clenched eyes to see Sarah not but ten feet from him.

"How'd you get here?" he asked extremely surprised. Her mouth was hanging open.

"I asked you first."

"I'm looking for a Christmas present," he said quickly. "But you... here?"

"Duh, where'd you think I'd be?" she asked.

"Hog... the school," he said forgetting he was in muggle territory.

"Well, I was, but for some reason, Dumbledore made me go to Grimmauld Place," she whispered. "Anyway, who's the present for?"

"Uh... a friend... who writes poetry." She nodded thinking.

"Follow me," she said yanking his arm. She dragged him to the other side of the store.

"These are CD's," Harry said confused.

"Yeah, and some musical artists use poems in their songs," she said. Harry caught on.

"Which one? I don't listen to a lot of music." She fingered through the rows of CD's before suddenly stopping upon one particular artist. She pulled it out.

"This is a good one," she said handing it to Harry. He scanned the cover.

"True Sojourner? Who's that?"

"You mean _who're they_," she corrected. "They're fantastic; very melodic yet... well, words can't describe them. Anyway, give it a try."

"What if she already has them?" he asked.

"_She?_" Sarah said. Harry froze; he had let it slip. He remained silent, and Sarah taking a hint resumed the former subject. "As good as they are, they're not too well known." Harry happened to read the clock behind her. _He had kept Julie waiting for almost fifteen minutes!_

"Oh, all right, but I've got to go," he ran to the check out lane.

"Hey, what about me? Aren't you going to send me anything?" Sarah yelled after him.

"Yeah, sure," he said while exiting the shop. He decided to find his sister something later. He found them waiting for him by the car.

"Sorry, I took so long... lost track of the time," he panted and he climbed into the car.

"What'd you get?" Julie asked.

"Can't tell you that," he smiled. The shopping for food wasn't half bad either. It was quite fun looking at all the delicious meats and cheeses. The store was packed full of all kinds of holiday treats. Their basket was overflowing by the time they checked out. All the groceries barely fit into the car, which until now, had seemed so large. It was honestly hard work to heave all the bags into the house and put them away. Mrs. Waters divided all the wrapping paper up so each person could wrap the presents they bought. In his room, Harry began wrapping presents that night. He had also bought Julie's parents some nice things. He wrapped Julie's as carefully and as perfectly as possible. He also wrapped Ron's, Hermione's, and Hagrid's gifts. The only one missing was Sarah's. But he did have two more days before Christmas. He took the Waters' presents down to the tree where he saw a couple of presents were already residing. He placed his among them and sat down in a comfy chair across from the tree admiring the coziness of the little house. Julie came down with her pile of gifts and laid them before the tree also. She smiled looking at the scene.

"This Christmas will be wonderful, won't it?" she said. Harry nodded. They exchanged a more or less deep glance before Julie retired to her bedroom.

That night he also sent off his friends' gifts; he would have to do it one at a time as he only had Hedwig. But he also had to be discreet because Julie and her family did not know who he truly was.

The next afternoon, while Julie was writing, Harry asked," What would you give a truly stubborn sister that you barely know?" She looked up at him oddly.

"What does she like?" Julie asked.

"I don't know; that's the point," he said.

"Get her a movie or something, I guess," she tried. "But, I thought you didn't have any siblings."

"I don't... sort of. It's a very long story; one that I don't quite understand, myself."

"You said she's stubborn, right?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Actually she's a little meaner than stubborn, but..." he trailed off.

"Send her some flowers and a little trinket," she said laughing a little. "That'll teach her to be stubborn." Harry thought that would be funny. The last thing she would be expecting and the last thing she wanted was probably a flower.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," he said. He went upstairs and pulled out some parchment.

Dear Sarah,

I'm just letting you know that your Christmas gift will be late. But don't worry; I've got the perfect thing in mind. So Merry Christmas, and have a wonderful time.

Your Dear Brother,

Harry Potter

He laughed as he finished the letter. He placed it next to Hermione's package for Hedwig. The first thing he would do when he made it to Grimmauld Place would be to go to Diagon Alley and find a little figurine and flowers, but until then she'd have to wait.

It was Christmas Eve and Mrs. Waters was making sure everything would be ready for the next day. It would be an at home party with no one but themselves, but that was fine with Harry. Meanwhile the Dursleys had still mysteriously not shown up. Hedwig had delivered all of Harry's gifts to his friends, and she had brought the ones sent to him. He saw the one his sister had sent him and wondered if it would be anything normal. Hermione's, Hagrid's, Ron's mum's and, of course, Ron's had arrived also. He was very careful to not let Julie into his room as she might wonder how all of a sudden his room filled with presents. However, this proved harder than originally thought.

He could smell dinner being cooked downstairs, and it had never felt so inviting. He began dreaming of Christmas day when someone knocked at the door. He jumped up and tossed a blanket over his gifts on the floor. He inched the door open; it was Julie smiling suspiciously.

"Hi," Harry said failing to seem normal.

"I need a book from in there," she said.

"Which one? I'll get it for you," Harry offered.

"It's the red one on the shelf," she said. He shut the door and ran to the shelf and began to dig through it. _Red, red, the red one..._ Then he heard the creak of the door. Julie began to walk in. Harry ran up to her, trying to block her gaze from crossing the pile beside his bed. "I was just finding it," he said.

"Oh, I thought I would help," she said firmly, and she searched through the shelf. "Ah, here it is," she said pulling out a very large red hardback. "Thanks." She looked back at him before exiting the room; her head turned to the side a little. "Are you hiding something," she said with a grin. Harry who had been watching the corner of his room was drawn back to the present.

"Me? No, I don't have anything to hide," he sneaked a glance downward to make sure he was still blocking her view from the blanket-covered gifts. She moved her head to try and look around him, and he, too, moved to the side to block her.

"What's under that blanket?" she asked.

"What blanket? Oh, that just fell off the bed," he said nodding. She opened her mouth, but Harry interrupted. "Why, I do think dinner's almost ready. Why don't we go on downstairs?" he said urging her out of the room. She looked about to question him some more but decided to drop it, and she took his arm and headed to the dining room. Harry couldn't have wished for a more perfect timing. Just as they entered the kitchen, Mrs. Waters was pulling out a superb chicken from the oven.

"Julie, go set the table, and then we can eat," she asked nicely. Harry helped her lay out the silverware and napkins while she placed the cups and plates. Mrs. Waters brought out the feast just as Julie's father was coming inside.

Harry was fixing up his room, for it had gotten quite messy. He was just finishing when he heard Julie at his door. He opened the door.

"I was wondering if you'd like a night stroll?" she said her eyes gleaming more than usual.

"Sure," he said closing the door behind him. It was a little after sunset and the sky was just getting dark as they began to walk. The first block they made was in complete silence, and then she gave a little laugh. "There is something about you that is so different. I have a million questions, but I feel they won't get answered," she said.

"Questions like what?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"Well, let's start with your Aunt and Uncle. They send you off to a school that doesn't have a name, then you arrive here on a train that doesn't exist, not to mention the fact that your Uncle has mysteriously disappeared and left you here." Harry began to see her point. "And then there's your owl, Hedwig. And what about that pile beside your bed earlier? I know you're hiding something." Harry had no response to this. She watched him expectantly. "But I don't care," she suddenly stated. "It doesn't matter to me if you're a little different..."

"What if I'm a lot different?" he asked. She looked up at him hoping for a little more information. He watched her eyes that were now reflecting the stars.

"Your fine by me either way," she replied softly. She took his hand and they continued to walk, but it left Harry feeling a bit confused. He knew he couldn't tell her; she'd think he was either lying or going insane. But she had no idea how different he was. Not only was he a wizard, he was famous in a way. And then Harry noticed she had never once mentioned his scar. Perhaps she thought it would be rude. He felt very different with her than he had with Cho. He knew Julie would be there if he needed someone. He squeezed her hand a little.

"I'm not sure I can answer those questions..." he said hesitantly.

"No, that's alright, as long as you're not with the government or something," she laughed.

"No, that's one thing I'm not," he assured smiling.

"As long as you're here..." she suddenly stopped, and Harry felt her hand grow warm. She didn't move feeling nervous of what she had said.

"I will be," Harry said plainly facing her. She slowly looked up at him to see if he meant it. And he put his hand behind her and pulled her into a kiss. It was a wonderful feeling - complete and meaningful. She had her arms over his shoulders enclosing him forever it seemed. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"As long as you don't change," she said as Harry still cradled her. Harry nodded to himself; he never wanted to leave her. And though they were standing still, time wasn't. Harry suddenly came to the reality of the time. He knew she wasn't asleep, but she was just as still. He reached for her shoulder.

"Hey," he said softly. She opened her eyes slowly and pulled herself away. He stroked her arm. "I'm sure it's late." She nodded.

"I don't want my parents panicking," she said softly. And they walked with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist back to her house.

He flopped onto his bed knowing that the following day would be wonderful in more than one way.


	14. Lupin Again

Lupin Again

Harry awoke to the banging on his door. "Hey, sleepy head! Get up!" Julie was yelling. Harry scrambled out of bed and got dressed quickly. He opened the door to find her still waiting for him. They exchanged a deep glance of reminiscence about the night before.

"Let's go," he said breaking the silence, but she looked past him.

"What's Hedwig got?" she said curiously. Harry turned around; Hedwig was sitting on the window ledge carrying a parcel. Harry walked over and opened the window to let her in. She flew around the ceiling before dropping the parcel into Harry's arms.

"You didn't tell me she was a delivery owl," Julie laughed, but she didn't know that that was what Hedwig was, basically. Harry read the inscription on the front of the package; it was from Lupin! Forgetting Julie was in the room, he tore the paper. It was a fancy book with gold trim. Harry heard a faint, "Ooohhh," from Julie. She moved to get a better look. Harry turned the book over to view the cover: _Advanced Magical Defense_ by Vildro Stronski. Harry's eyes wide open, he began to flip through the pages.

"Magical defense?" Julie uttered very confused. Harry seized up. Then he relaxed so he wouldn't look obvious. He was stuttering trying to come up with an explanation.

"It's a history of people who had developed 'magical' ways to defend themselves... you know, a long time ago..." he said hoping he sounded normal enough for her to buy it.

"You're interested in old magical theories?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I read about magical creatures and plants, etc.," he continued.

"Wow, that's neat," she said slightly surprised. "You're full of surprises aren't you?" He smiled a small laugh. "I didn't know it was possible to get 'mail' through owls." She said this more as a joke, but Harry felt she was getting too close.

"Shall we open the presents downstairs?" he asked. She nodded eagerly. They ran down to the tree where all the presents awaited them, gleaming of beautiful paper. Harry found his three and opened them. The first one was a very nice long-sleeved shirt from Julie's mum. It was black, and as he unfolded it, the sight hit him. There was a very beautifully crafted serpent of green, gold, blue, and red curling its way up the left sleeve.

"Try it on, Harry," persuaded Julie. Harry threw it on over his other shirt, and to his surprise it looked very handsome on him. Not only that but now he had a shirt that actually fit him. "It looks great!" said Julie. He turned to his next present, from her dad. As he ripped the paper from it, he saw that it was small book: _How to Care for Your Owl._ Harry gave a smile at this, and then his eyes fell upon Julie's gift.

"WOW! HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Harry looked up startled as Julie threw her arms around his neck. When she let go, she sat down and showed him the CD he had gotten her. "I absolutely _love_ this group!" she said.

"Well, I..." he started.

"You hit it right on, Harry," she said with the widest of smiles.

"What's your favorite song by them?" he asked.

"That's a hard question because every one of their songs is beautiful. But... I suppose... it would be 'Tinted Blue'," she finished. "Well, open mine!" she ordered. He looked down at the beautifully wrapped package in his hands. He opened it, and a gold chain fell into his palm. It had a matching colorful serpent engraved on a diamond-shaped charm. He smiled lightly at it. "And see, it opens," she said opening the diamond. The charm was so flat Harry never would have guessed it opened. But sure enough it did reveal a place for a picture. He tossed it around his head, but his fingers fumbled to fasten it. She reached over and helped him laughing over the clumsiness of his fingers.

"It looks cool," he said, for cool was the perfect word for it.

"Yes, it does," she said pleased with herself. "I suppose you want to open your other presents?"

"What other presents?" he asked innocently.

"I figured that your owl has been bringing you presents," she said. Harry nodded uncertainly. "Well, then, it's Christmas. They need to be opened," she said. They walked back up to his room where he dug out the other five of his presents.

"Who are all these from?" she asked.

"Mostly from friends at school," he said vaguely. He picked up one of the presents. "This one's from Ron," Harry said. "You met him. He picked me up from here last time."

"The red-haired boy?" she asked. Harry nodded as he removed the wrapping paper. It was a box marked: FROM FRED AND GEORGE'S - CAUTION.

"Oh, no," Harry laughed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Ron's brothers own a joke shop; they sell tricks you could say, except they are usually dangerous."

"Are they magicians?" she asked. Harry thought about that for a moment.

"In a way, I guess they are," he said. "Well, I'll check this out later." And he put the box aside and quickly opened the package from Mrs. Weasley explaining to Julie that he got a sweater from her every year. He next reached for Hermione's gift, which turned out to be a cozy scarf that she made accompanied by an assortment of candy. The scarf was a light blue with white stripes and fringe at the edge. Hagrid had bought him a genuine dragon's tooth. Also included was Hagrid's new homemade fudge. Julie and him both exchanged laughs as Harry set the hard looking candy aside. Harry was examining the tooth which he told Julie was a tooth from a rare tiger. She jumped up and told him to wait. She came back shortly later with a small metal clip and a large needle-like tool.

"If you want I can make it into a charm to put on your chain," she suggested.

"That's a good idea," he said and handed her the tooth. As she carved a tiny hole in it, Harry could tell she wasn't quite satisfied with his explanation of it being a cat's tooth. After the hole was finished she ran a clear string through it and attached it to the small metal clip. After making those impossibly small knots Harry could never imagine, she leaned toward him and took his chain. Then she delicately clipped it onto a link to Harry's right of the serpent charm. His chain now definitely earned the term cool. She smiled standing back to view it. He reached for the last present - his sister's. She had wrapped it untidily with white paper that she had taken to a black marker. It was probably the ugliest gift he'd received, but never the less he opened it eagerly. It was another book, but she had taped something on the front. The title read: _Potions Made Easy_. Under the title she had posted a small strip of paper on which she wrote FOR DUMMIES. Harry laughed looking at the dark green book.

"Is this part of your 'magic' collection?" she asked.

"Yep," he said still smiling. They heard a door close downstairs.

"Oh, my parents are up," she said. "Let's go down for breakfast." They met her parents sitting at the dining table.

"Already opened your presents?" Mr. Waters asked.

"Of course," said Julie with a smile.

"Oh, that shirt does look becoming," said Mrs. Waters coming out of the kitchen.

"Thank you," replied Harry. They had a large breakfast of ham and eggs with toast. Her parents opened their presents and they started planning the rest of the day. Harry and Julie decided they would take a walk through the "Christmas Lights" which was a show of lights in the park after dark. But until then they'd stay at home helping to fix dinner and messing with their new gifts. Harry sat on the couch eating some of Hermione's candy with Julie when he remembered to ask her for her picture.

"Do you have a picture of yourself I could have?" he asked timidly.

"Sure, I'll go get one," she took about five minutes and came back with a picture that was perfect. He was going to cut it and put it into the charm she had bought him.

"Thanks," he said storing it away into his pocket.

The dinner was nothing short of marvelous. There was a large turkey and all sorts of vegetables and other sides. It was just as good as the feast at Hogwarts. Harry helped himself to a little bit of everything. The conversation was light but happy. Harry almost forgot to leave room for desert. There were two pies - one apple and one pumpkin. There was also an assortment of cookies to choose from. It was all so good it was hard to stop, but when the food had been eaten there was no choice. Julie went upstairs to get ready for the lights show. As Harry entered his room he couldn't think of one thing to make himself look better. He already knew his hair was hopeless, but he supposed he could try to comb it. But like usual, it only made his hair look worse. Then he remembered his father. He had purposely messed it up. Harry wasn't sure about that; after all he wanted to look nice not wild.

"Let's go kids," called Mr. Waters. Harry left his room and went to the staircase where Julie's father was waiting. "Could you knock on her door to get her out?" Harry knocked on her door. He heard scrambling inside.

"I'm comin'. Just one more second," she yelled from inside. And then the door opened. She was beautiful. She wore a red sweater with fur lining. Her hair was naturally perfect, and Harry was taken aback. "Let's go," she said quickly taking his arm and pulling him downstairs and out to the car.

"Everyone ready? All right, now when we get to the park you kids can take your own tour if you want but stick together, you hear?" informed Mr. Waters. Harry and Julie nodded. "At eleven o' clock we'll meet back at the car." He revved the engine and backed out the drive, and they were on their way to the park.

Though they were still several miles from the show, they could already see the hew of lights against the sky. There were cars lined up along the road unable to squeeze into the parking lot. "Well, I suppose we'll have to pull over here and walk the rest of the way," said Mr. Waters. He pulled over onto the shoulder, and they began to walk. It was very cold; there was a light drizzle of snow coming down. But they all had their jackets, and as they approached the first sets of lighted trees they quickly forgot the cold. They arrived at the entrance, and Julie and Harry started walking down the path lighted with beautiful figures. There were small coffee venders scattered here and there, and every few feet there was a lit up figurine such as Santa and his reindeer. It was glorious; it almost seemed like daytime there were so many lights. Harry stopped at one of the coffee venders and bought them both a small cup of coffee. It tasted excellent on this chilly day! They walked along all the paths, pointing and awing at the sights. This was definitely the best day in Harry's life; everything seemed so perfect.

About halfway through the show, Julie took a gasp and quickly turned around.

"What? Are you okay?" Harry asked slightly alarmed. She nodded.

"That's Brandon behind me. He's such a jerk," she said. Harry scanned the crowd, and spotted a Slytherin-looking boy.

"That kid with brown hair and a twisted smile?" Harry asked. She nodded again.

"I hate him," she mumbled.

"Why? What'd he do to you?" Harry asked quickly.

"He's just so mean..."

"Hey, if it isn't Julie the poet." Brandon had spotted her. Harry was watching him closely as he approached. "Been writing those stupid sappy stories any?"

"Shut up. Leave me alone," she said to him. Harry was looking between them.

"I don't take orders..." he started with a sneer.

"Well, you better start," defended Harry taking a step nearer.

"And... who do we have here?" he asked slowly standing at his full height.

"Somebody you don't want to mess with," muttered Harry. Brandon smirked and looked behind him to his friends.

"Never thought this idiot would get a boyfriend," he laughed, but he had barely finished the word friend when Harry's fist landed on his jaw. Harry was enraged. Brandon landed on his side with a bloody nose.

"You broke my nose!" Brandon said in a muffled and surprised voice. And Harry felt like breaking everything else in his body, too.

"Yeah, you're lucky that's all I broke," he said. Harry knew he was being quite mean, but he had had enough of Draco's type. Consumed in his thoughts he shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking down the path again. _Why were there people like that?_ he wondered. He remembered several incidents involving the Slytherins and their tortuous attitude. _How dare he say something like that to Julie. I should have broken more than his nose._ And then a little voice contradicted that thought and said he had done enough damage. All these thoughts occurred in two seconds, and the next thing Harry knew, Julie was yelling for him to wait up. He stopped not really wanting to look at her after what he had just done. "You all right?" he asked not looking up.

"Yeah... I've just never had anybody who stood up for me before," she said softly.

"Yeah, well, there are people like that at my school, too," he said finally forming a smile. He took her hand, and they walked the rest of the light show.

The next morning Harry awoke with the unpleasant thought of having to go to Grimmauld place the following day. When he had gotten up to his room last night, Hedwig had delivered him a letter from Ron saying they would pick him up at two o'clock. He began to pack his things to be ready the next day. He carefully placed his Christmas gifts inside his trunk on top of his other school supplies and clothes. But when he came to his sister's book he stopped and sat down. He began to read. Perhaps it _could_ help him in Potions. At mid-afternoon Julie knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said still reading. She opened the door and walked in.

"Reading your new book?" she asked sitting beside him. He nodded.

"I have to leave tomorrow," he said quietly. "Got a letter from Ron saying he'll pick me up." Harry wished he didn't have to tell her this.

"But we can take you... to the train station," she said looking sad. Harry shook his head.

"It's a little more complicated than that," he said looking longingly at her.

"When will you be back?"

"After school ends." He wasn't reading anymore, just pretending to.

"I'll still be here, then," she said opening a ray of light. Harry smiled softly. "I see you've been packing. Need any help?" she offered. He shook his head.

"So, when am I going to find out anything about you?" He looked up at her. "You are definitely up to something," she smiled, "but what I don't know."

"You'll figure it out. You've already got a good outline. Just remember anything is possible," he smiled and stared out through the window remembering the day he found out he was a wizard. He knew Julie was bright, and if she could open up to the possibilities of owl mail and magic taught at schools, she'd have him under her thumb. He suddenly realized why he felt so comfortable around her. _She didn't know who he was._ He didn't have to answer questions of how famous he was and how he survived Voldemort; he could just be his true, normal self - even excluding his magic side. He gave her another smile.

He enjoyed his last dinner at their wonderful home. But, in a way, he knew it wouldn't be his last. He'd see her again, but he still felt the loneliness of being without her coming on. But he'd make it through school remembering that he'd see her in the end.

He woke up late the next day, mostly because he didn't want to wake to the prospect of leaving. But eventually he got up. Slowly, he finished packing his last belongings. Hedwig was in her cage and ready to go. He straightened his room not wanting to leave behind a mess. He skipped breakfast but went down for lunch. While eating his sandwich, Julie said, "Your uncle called earlier to say he'd be back _tomorrow_." She laughed as did Harry. She didn't say much during the rest of lunch; Harry felt she was a little depressed about him leaving. Thirty minutes to two o' clock Harry dragged his trunk down into the entrance. He sat on the couch to await the doorbell. Julie came to sit by him.

"Well I hope by some chance I can see you before the end of school," she said.

"Unfortunately, I doubt it. But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Harry." And her eyes were gleaming brightly in the light. Harry jumped as the doorbell rang; he immediately felt a pit in his stomach. He didn't get up to answer it but waited for her father to get it.

"Harry, it's for you," her dad said. Harry got up followed by Julie.

"Hey Ron," he said with a lame smile.

"Got your things?" asked Arthur, who was with him.

"Right here," Harry gestured. Arthur and Ron heaved his trunk into the car.

"Well, thank you for letting me stay... and for all the wonderful meals," Harry said to Julie's parents smiling and giving each a hug.

"We much enjoyed it," replied Mrs. Waters with a friendly nod from her husband. They turned to go back inside, but Julie stayed out to see him off. Arthur took his seat in the car, and Ron waited by the car door for Harry.

"Can you send me letters?" she asked.

"Well, since you already know about Hedwig, I will try." She gave him a tight hug. Harry could see Ron looking toward the sky pretending to ignore them. Harry gave her a quick soft kiss on the lips. He hoped Ron hadn't seen. Harry smiled and climbed into the car followed by Ron. He didn't say good-bye, for it wasn't. She waved him off as he left to Grimmauld Place.

Harry was so lost in thought he didn't notice Ron grinning.

"What're you so happy about?" Harry asked.

"I saw ya," he said. "You kissed her." He tried not to laugh. Harry didn't know what to say, so he looked out the window.

"When you're right, you're right," said Ron.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew I'd find you at her house."

"Only because the Dursleys' took a surprise Christmas vacation. They had to take me in." Ron nodded still grinning.

"Hey! You know what?" Ron asked suddenly. "Guess who's at Grimmauld Place."

"Who?"

"Malfoy! And Evans showed up too yesterday!"

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's like we're having an invasion of Slytherins or something. Malfoy's dad supposedly made some deal, but I don't know why Evans is there."

"What kind of a deal?" asked Harry.

"Don't know the details," Ron said thoughtfully. "What are you wearing?" Ron seemed shocked. Harry looked down and saw that he had worn his new serpent shirt.

"A Christmas present," he replied vaguely.

"Why didn't they get you a lion? This is not going to go over well."

"I like it," Harry said defendingly. Ron shrugged and dropped the subject. Fortunately for Harry, Ron hadn't seen his chain.

They arrived at Grimmauld Place, and Harry was eager to find out what was going on. He waited till Arthur got them in. It was much different. Most of the portraits were gone, and the place was seriously cleaned up. Harry was impressed. Ron went on ahead in the direction of the kitchen.

"Converting to the other side, are we?" asked Sarah as she came in. He looked down at his serpent.

"It was a gift," he said. "And thanks for the suggestion of True Sojourner."

"Let me guess, it was the bomb?"

"Yeah," Harry said walking past her lightly rolling his eyes. He walked a few feet before he looked up and saw Draco standing a few inches away. Harry froze unsure what to do. "Why are you here?"

"Don't think I want to be," Draco retorted eyeing Harry's serpent shirt and chain, which wasn't now hidden by his shirt suspiciously. Harry waited for a better explanation. "My father made a deal, Potter. Unfortunately, I have to be on _your_ side." Harry turned to face Sarah who was leaning up against the wall, arms crossed.

"It's true," she said. Harry eyed Draco one more time.

"Just don't get in my way," Harry requested as he walked by Draco.

"Oh, no sir, I wouldn't dream of annoying thy master," Draco responded sarcastically.

"Good," said Harry glancing at his sister one more time. She appeared unaffected by Draco's bad mood (not that he was ever in a good mood).

There was no one else in the house; Ginny and Hermione were out strolling the shops, and the adults were who knows where. It was only Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Draco, and Sarah. After a very quiet dinner Harry and Ron tramped up to their bedroom. As they were getting ready for bed Harry remembered.

"Hey, Ron, how did your walk with Carla go?" Harry asked. Ron quickly looked up.

"At first she didn't say much, but then we started talking about everyday stuff. She thinks I'm funny - likes my jokes. She's a bit odd though, but I just can't place it. I think it has something to do with her wanting to be a Seer. But she's pretty cool; she even held my hand." Ron smiled shyly.

"Way to go," Harry smiled.

"She said after Christmas we could still talk and stuff, so I must've done okay." Harry nodded. He was happy Ron had found someone.

"What about Hermione? Know anything about her love life?" Harry asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I haven't heard anything. I doubt it will be long before she finds a brainy guy and goes crazy over him." They laughed.

"So what are these jokes you tell Carla?" Harry asked.

"They just come naturally and only when I'm around her. Let me see if I can remember any..." and as they climbed into bed they exchanged jokes and laughter well into the night.

Sarah went into the dining room where Lupin was seated reading a book. He looked up as she came in. "I was expecting you," he said as he put the book away. "You want to know about your family, do you not?" he asked. She nodded surprised. "Come have a seat." He motioned her to a chair where she sat down. He looked at her expectantly, so she started, "Did Lily really love my father?"

"Yes, deeply. They spent every moment together. I know the decision to marry James was not an easy one, but Snape had gone to the dark side and that can change opinions about people. When you were born she loved you beyond anything in the world. You had every minute of her time, I know. If you ask me, you made her happier than James could," he said with a hearty laugh. "I figured it was because you were her first child or maybe it was because you were a girl, but though she was proud of Harry and loved him, it was never the same with him. Not to say she loved Harry less, or anything, but perhaps the fact that you were Severus's could have meant something to her." He paused for a moment then continued. "With James it was different. He knew who you were, but treated you just like his own. He would hold you and look deep into your eyes with much love, but..." he stopped with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"But what?" she asked.

"Well, I could always tell there was a barrier between him and you. Even through that look of deep love there was a wall. Sometimes, if I might say so, he even looked a little afraid or nervous around you. I thought at first it was because of your father; what would Snape do if he came back? But now I'm not so sure. He knew Snape had been in Slytherin, and perhaps he thought you would be," he put a smile on his face, "and he would have been right. Personally, I was afraid Snape would come back and be outraged with James. But he wasn't. He just didn't care; he sort of seemed to just drop his past with her. But I know that Severus never got over Lily. I think that was always why Severus disliked Harry so much. Harry was James' and never should have been." Lupin seemed lost in thought, in memories. His face was a contortion of many expressions.

"It's late. Perhaps we should call it a day," he motioned after a while. She nodded with a grateful smile. There were a couple other things she wanted more specific answers on, but he was already walking out of the room.

"Hagrid might have something to say on this topic if you ever get the chance to see him. But I know that being in Slytherin, you can't just go talking to a friendly ole giant," he said as he smiled an affectionate smile.

She nodded a thank you and left the room. As she was heading back up to her room, she paused at Harry's open door. She peeked in and saw him trying to cut something; he was looking frustrated. "Can I help?" she asked.

"Maybe, I'm trying to get this to fit in here," he showed her his charm. Just like Julie, Sarah could handle small things. She cut around Julie's face much neater and she snapped it into Harry's serpent charm.

"There you go. When you get back to school you can put a spell on it to make sure it stays in," she added.

"Thanks," Harry said admiring her handy work. She still held the charm in her palm.

"Why don't I get cool things like this?" She smiled.

"Is that the muggle girl that you bought the CD for?" she asked looking at the picture. Harry nodded. "She was the one who bought me this chain."

"She's pretty," Sarah nodded. She stood up. "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yep, good night," Harry said, and Sarah left.

The next morning Harry remembered he needed to go to Diagon Alley to find his sister a Christmas present. As he headed downstairs, he hoped somebody would be there to allow him to go. As he passed the drawing room he saw Lupin shuffling some papers. Harry cleared his throat. Lupin looked up and gladly welcomed Harry in.

"I need to go to Diagon Alley," Harry said getting to the point.

"I don't know if..."

"I really need to. Please, Lupin, it's important." Lupin looked uncertain; clearly he was against the idea.

"Well, I did need to get some new quills, but..." he started slowly. Harry crossed his fingers. "All right, but you have to stay right by my side, understand?" Harry nodded eagerly.

"Let's go!"

"What, now?" asked Lupin.

"Yes, now! C'mon." And Harry bolted out the door. They were forced to travel by Floo Powder, and as much as Harry hated that mode of transportation he had to go. He stepped into the fireplace and threw the dust yelling as clearly as he could, "Diagon Alley!"

This time it worked. He came out through a fireplace near the Leaky Cauldron. Lupin followed shortly. They went to get the quills first, and Harry waited patiently while Lupin examined them. It seemed hours before Lupin finally picked the quill he had looked at from the beginning. As soon as it was paid for, Harry pulled Lupin down the street to (the flower shop). He bought an enormous bouquet, and told the seller he'd be back to pick it up. Next he went to a miscellaneous shop and found a little figurine of the guitarist Sarah had replaced during Halloween. He was playing an electric guitar and jumping and moving every which way. Harry recognized the song as one that the band had played on Halloween. As he was about to pay for the figure he spotted an odd tattoo. It could stay on however long you wanted, from a day to ten years. It happened to be a snake that changed colors according to your mood. Harry, finding this cool, decided to buy it also. He had the gifts wrapped by the cashier, (this only took about two seconds with magic). He turned to Lupin and nodded. He picked up the bouquet, which was so large he couldn't see over it; Lupin had to steer him through the crowds. Harry arrived back at Grimmauld Place and started heading for Sarah's room yelling a muffled thanks through the flowers to Lupin. Halfway through the hall she came out of one of the rooms and nearly ran into him. Her eyes were wide with the sight of so many flowers. She started to go around him.

"These are for you," he said. She stopped, stunned.

"For me?" she said doubtfully. Harry stuffed the flowers into her arms.

"And this too," he held out the box. Sarah turned around to head back to her room. Once inside, she found a large vase-like container. Water poured from her wand, and she placed her flowers into the container.

"Flowers... that's a first. They do... uh... brighten the room, don't you think?" she said.

"Definitely," Harry handed her the small box. She placed her hand on the box to open it when she paused. She held it up to her ear.

"I hear music. What did you get me?" she asked curiously as she took off the lid. She looked inside and saw the guitar player; she smiled and even laughed. "That's cool, Harry!" She then pulled out the tattoo. She stared at it a while before realizing what it was. "Wow, thanks! I've always wanted one of these." She opened the tattoo and walked over to a mirror. She placed it carefully on her arm. She took her wand and ran it gently over the tattoo. She waited a few seconds and pealed the paper off revealing a red snake on her arm.

"It says here red means I'm happy, green means I'm jealous or slightly mad, blue means I'm upset, black means I'm mad, pink means I'm embarrassed or shy, and goldish-yellow means I'm in love," she laughed. She put away the paper she had been reading. Even as Harry watched the snake, he could see it changing colors slightly, but it was still primarily red.

"Thanks, Harry. I love the gifts," she said. Harry could have sworn he saw the snake shift quickly to pink and back.

"No problem."

The next day, the last day before they had to return to school, Harry asked Sarah to walk with him downtown. They window-shopped for an hour looking at all the muggle shops. Spending time with Sarah was very different then spending time with Julie. Sarah looked at things completely opposite. Instead of saying something looked cute she'd say, "Who would buy that God-awful stuffed bear." She'd shake her head and continue on down the road. But even so, Harry still oddly enjoyed the time with her even if he didn't understand her all that well.

"Are you thirsty?" Harry finally asked.

"Yeah, I am," she said realizing her dry throat. There was a small cafe just across the street. They entered the brightly lit, cozy shop. While Harry ordered, Sarah leaned up against the bar. A lanky guy edged over to her. She tried to lean away from him without seeming rude. "Hey, uh, did you know that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?"

"Tut, tut. Liar, liar, pants on fire," she said, and with a sneer, added, "And your pants really are on fire." The guy looked down, and his pants were burning at the ankles.

"Aaaggghhh! Get some water!" he yelled panicking. He drew the costumers' attention, and soon he had the whole cafe screaming, "FIRE!" Sarah didn't move; she just watched the guy run around trying to pull his pants off. She turned her head to see Harry staring at her. He received the drinks and took Sarah's hand to drag her out of the shop. The guy was knocking over tables trying to step on the fire without succeeding. The second Sarah made it outside she burst with laughter, "Did you see him?" Harry, who was concerned about his sister's lack of judgment, even had to smile.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I cast a spell to light his pants on fire. It's a special spell, because the fire is immobile, meaning it can't spread. Also it is waterproof." She was very proud of herself.

"How's he supposed to put it out, then?" Harry asked astounded at her guts.

"It will go out five minutes after it has been cast."

"You're impossible," he said shaking his head.

"And incredible." She did a quick foot sweep and snapped her fingers. And then Harry remembered, "But isn't the Ministry going to try to expel you?"

"You kidding? They're way too busy with the Dark side; and anyway, I don't care if I'm expelled." Harry sniffed. "What? I don't," she said seeing Harry's doubtful expression.

"Let's just get back," said Harry.

"Where've you been?" asked Draco as they came in.

"Lookin' at all the shops," Sarah answered. Draco looked suspicious, but Sarah ignored him. He diverted his attention to Harry.

"What? It's true," Harry said walking past him.

"Better be," Draco mumbled barely audible.

They were put back on the Hogwarts Express the next day, and they headed off to school. Harry sat with Ron the whole way. Fortunately, no one came to cause trouble. Occasionally, a fellow Gryffindor would stop by and talk about his Christmas vacation. But Harry was glad to be back in his four-poster that night.


	15. The Duel

Thanks once again Reviewers for sticking with me through this story; I know it's kinda out there. And just so you know, in the 7th book that I'm also writing, I explain a lot more about the whole Lily/ James/ Snape thing. As you may have already noticed, I've changed some of the characters slightly to fit my ideas. I wrote most of this before the OotP book came out; that's why some of the characters are a little off. (This was originally suppose to be my version of the 5th book).

The Duel

School would resume the next morning. Harry went to the Great Hall to get a filling breakfast before he was to take on the rest of the school year. When the mail arrived, Hedwig dropped a letter on Harry's lap. It was from Sarah wanting to see him early the next morning in the Great Hall. He wondered what she could possibly need to tell him; she talked to him only yesterday. For the rest of that sunny Sunday, he and Ron practiced Quidditch and relaxed. Hermione had her nose in a book the whole time, and nobody bothered them. But the day came and went, and Harry found himself, all too soon, waking up early the next morning. He almost forgot he had to meet his sister, but he made it to the Hall before hardly anyone had arrived. She was sitting at his table waiting for him. He sat beside her and waited for her to start the conversation. She waited a moment.

"I didn't tell you, but he knows," she said to Harry. She gazed through one of the windows and out into nowhere. Harry didn't say anything, but he knew she meant Snape had found out that she was his daughter. He also knew that Snape would eventually figure out the fact that he, famous Harry Potter, was related to Sarah. This would probably bring on more torture...

Sarah was a bit worried too. How would he treat her? Would he ignore and shun her, or be there for her? She couldn't bring herself to say, "love her," for even she wasn't sure if Snape was capable of love anymore. But she remembered how he looked at her, and she saw a door had opened and let some light into his shut out heart. His little world, which he had closed off, had fallen apart...but maybe for good reason. That was what the look said. But what worried her most was the fact that he knew, and then maybe the other Slytherins would find out. She couldn't think of all the problems this could lead to. But taunting voices from deep inside her head were shouting at her. They were the voices of her fellow Slytherins. She pushed them out of her head. It was almost time for people to start arriving for breakfast, and the last thing she needed was to be caught sitting next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. "I'll see ya," she said, and with a nod from Harry, went to go sit at her table. Harry moved to the other side of the table so he could keep an eye on her without everyone suspecting him of "watching" her. As the Slytherins arrived, he was glad to see none of them were acting any different towards her. Snape had obviously not told them about her. He sat quietly through breakfast, not really even saying "hi" to Ron and Hermione when they arrived. They sat opposite him. They were surprised to see him up so early... and they noticed he had moved to the other side of the table.

"Harry, why are you sitting..." started Hermione who looked behind her. She saw the Slytherin table. "Oh," she said with a little grin. Harry gave her a threatening look. Hermione, unable to suppress her smile, looked down at her food. After a while she said, "You do like her, don't you." Ron looked over at Hermione in a "are you trying to make Harry mad?" sort of way.

"You just can't let it alone, can you?" said Ron. Hermione began to eat.

"I'm just curious," she replied with biscuit in her mouth.

"Yeah, and curiosity killed the cat, remember. Not to mention," Ron said in a quieter voice," the time you turned yourself into a cat with that Polyjuice Potion."

Even Harry had to work to suppress his laughter. Hermione cast Ron a dark look.

"No more homework helping for Ron," she said to the air. Ron turned away and began to eat his porridge. "Oh, Harry, just tell us what's going on," Hermione pleaded. Harry looked at her for a moment then said, "And have it reach the far ends of the school? Nope."

"We won't tell. You know we won't," she said. Harry continued eating without even looking up at her.

"Okay, then. No more helping Harry with his homework, either," she said. Harry paused with the spoon halfway to his mouth. He knew she was watching him, but he wasn't going to give in. He finished his spoonful of porridge, got up, and started walking to his first class.

**17 The Duel**

Harry hoped that this time Care of Magical Creatures would go better than it had the last few times before Christmas. And in a way, he was right. About halfway through the class, Pansy Parkinson marched herself up to Harry again. "I hear you have _dreams_ of Sarah," she paused for effect while the other girls laughed. But Sarah had not laughed. Her eyes had narrowed, and she was getting to her feet.

Pansy was just opening her mouth when Sarah made her turn around and flat out slapped her. Pansy staggered back a few steps. "Maybe that will show you to keep your trap shut," Sarah said in a low, fierce voice. "Sarah," Pansy said with a disbelieving look on her face, "I was only making fun of him...I thought that was good," Sarah reached forward and gripped Pansy's collar.

"You're making fun of me if you think I'd even _let_ a Gryffindor fancy me," replied Sarah. "And, I swear, if you say another thing about Potter and me, you're gonna scream until you die!"

Her last words seemed to have an impression on Pansy. Sarah let go of her collar, and she ran to her group of girls for safety. Sarah threw Harry a dark look, and began to walk back to her own place when Ron stood up. "I've got somethin' to say to you," he said. She stopped, and Harry could see a grin spread across her face. He never liked that grin; it always meant trouble.

"Oh, you do, do you?" she said turning around to face Ron.

"Yeah," he said, "I have a little problem with your attitude and those looks you throw Harry." She raised her eyebrows and moved her eyes to look at Harry, who looked as stunned as she felt. Harry reached up at Ron's arm, but he moved his arm away.

"And now, if that's all you need to say, I will be leaving," she said once again turning her back on Ron.

"Face me," he said. The grin left her face. As she turned around, Harry tried one last time to get Ron to forget the whole thing, but he again moved.

"I am losing my patience with you," she said moving her hand a little nearer the place she kept her wand. Ron seemed to lose a little of his nerve, for the sight of her was quite frightening.

"I ch-challenge you," he said. There was complete silence, in which Sarah's grin faded back to her face.

"Challenge accepted. Finally I can finish this," she said. The Slytherins began to break into smiles, but the Gryffindors were a little nervous about Ron. Harry could see that Ron was shaking; Ron knew that to challenge her meant that she would win, and that he would not stand a chance. Harry seeing this stood up, "No; I challenge you."

"Ooh, two against one. No matter, I can take you both on," she said with far too much pleasure in her voice.

"No," said Harry quietly, "just me." They stared at each other for a while.

"You can't stand up for him forever, you know?" she tested. But Harry stood his ground.

"Very well," she said in a voice similar to that of Snape's. The Slytherins weren't smiling anymore but neither were the Gryffindors. The both knew what Harry could do in these situations, but it was also known that Sarah had talents of her own.

Harry and Sarah bowed, and began to walk around each other; they were both trying to decide what to do. Neither of them could lose, and neither could win. Finally Sarah stopped, and raised her wand above her head; Harry did so, too. They waited for another minute. "_Anesium_!" she screamed as he said,"_Feurliando_!"

Sarah beautifully dodged Harry's spell, and Harry had the oddest feeling of temporarily losing all feeling in his body. She waited for him to recover, even though most of the Slytherins were yelling for her to "nail him." They raised their wands again. Gryffindors were cheering Harry on as Slytherins were shouting for Sarah to do more permanent damage. Harry thought of just letting her win, but then the Gryffindors would shun him, and he didn't want to think of the torture he'd get from the Slytherins. He knew she was thinking the same thing. "_Grotsia_!" she yelled again. This time Harry repelled the spell back to her, but she had already put up a protective charm around herself, and the spell rebounded off her and accidentally hit Goyle in the face. Draco immediately pulled out his own wand and began to walk towards Harry. Sarah saw him and moved over to intercept him.

"No," she said quietly, "this is my duel." Harry saw his chance. He didn't want to do it, but it would be better this way. "_Stupendo_!" He hit her with a stun charm just as she turned back to face him. He knew it wasn't completely fair. He hadn't given her a chance to even raise her wand. She probably never knew what hit her. But he did make sure that he didn't hit her in the back so that it wouldn't be entirely cowardly. He just didn't want to hurt her. Though the Gryffindors were happy to see him win, even they weren't sure why he'd ended it the way he did, why he hadn't given her another second. All in all the Slytherins were furious, but thankfully not at her. They took the position that Harry had not given her a chance. They were muttering, "She would have won.........you must not be as good as her to cheat your way out of a duel.... coward." But the worst was Draco. When Harry hit Sarah with the spell, she fell right into Draco who caught her. Draco gently placed her on the ground, and began to walk towards Harry looking truly dangerous. Harry wasn't sure what Draco was going to do. He certainly didn't want to find out, but it felt wrong to run away especially after he had already been called a coward (although he supposed when a Slytherin called you coward it didn't mean much). He could hear the Gryffindors arguing with the Slytherins over the duel, but his eyes were on Draco who was getting ever closer. He was only a few feet away now. He stopped, and pocketed his wand to Harry's great surprise.

"I'm going to wring your neck, Potter," he called over to Harry. Somehow, Harry believed him. _What was he to do? _Obviously it wouldn't be right to use his wand. He waited. And then in a voice to high to be Harry's he said, "I didn't want to hurt her."

"So you hit her when she wasn't prepared," spat Draco.

"Yes...but,"

"And what makes you think you could've hurt her in the first place," he continued.

"Draco," it was Sarah's voice. She had got up but was weak. Draco turned to help her stand. Harry wasn't entirely comfortable with the fact that Draco was touching her, but as he was not in a position to argue he waited. Sarah began to talk to him. Harry moved to where he could hear them.

"It's okay," she was saying.

"No it's not, Sarah. He practically shot you in the back," said Draco.

"I know, but it's over now."

"Not till I say it is."

"It's my duel, and I say it's all right," she said firmly.

Draco stared at her for a moment.

"So you're just going to let him walk away?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I don't understand, but if that's what you want..."

He glanced at Harry in a way that said revenge.

"I'll help you back to the common room," he finished as she was still having a hard time standing. And they walked off together to the castle. Harry stood there and watched them go... watched his sister put her head on Draco's shoulder, and it just made his blood tremble.

After a while, Ron came striding up as happy as could be.

"Got a party goin' on after classes are over," he said.

"A party for what?" Harry looked at Ron in disgust.

"You beat the best Slytherin ever."

Harry was infuriated. "No I didn't," he shouted and got up to walk back to the castle.

"Oh, come on, you hit her fair and square. You didn't cheat," said Ron.

"It's not about that."

"Then what's it about," asked Hermione who walked up to Harry. He ignored her and kept walking. "We'll eventually find out," she said.

"And I'm not telling you before then," Harry called back. Hermione and Ron shrugged and followed him into the entrance.

Sarah was not present at Potions later that day. He felt that she had skipped it because she didn't want to face Snape, not because Harry had stunned her. She was very worried about Snape now that he knew about her, but she'd have to face him next time.


	16. Jealousy Perhaps?

Jealousy Perhaps?

He sent her an owl that afternoon. He needed to see her. He felt he needed to apologize to her. And there was another matter he wanted to discuss. So the next day, he walked to the Charms classroom. He was trying to figure out how to apologize when he walked in the room. He looked around, but there was no one there.

"Personally, I must say that was a brilliant idea of yours," said a voice in the dark corner. Sarah emerged with a smug look on her face.

"It was?" he asked.

"Yes. I was quite comforted by my fellow Slytherins, who were saying I would have won. They were also cursing over you. But that was a brilliant way of treating me like a Slytherin."

"I don't understand," he replied.

"Well, I can guarantee you that no one in Slytherin thinks you fancy me any more."

Harry, who had never thought of that prospect, cheered up a bit. That is until he thought of the "other matter" he wanted to bring up. Seeing her so happy almost made him change his mind. He was just about to forget the whole thing, but...

"Sarah, uh... why did Draco take you back to your common room?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that? How else was I suppose to get back, crawl?" she retorted with a smile. She was right, that was a dumb thing to ask. He was trying to figure out how to reword it, when he noticed the smile fading from her face. She began to look at him suspiciously. She decided to give another explanation, "Draco is in Slytherin, and therefore he was able to get me back to my House common room." She waited, Harry still didn't say anything, but she thought she knew what was on his mind.

"He was asking about you," was all he said.

"You mean he... he talked to you?" she inquired. He nodded. "What did he want?"

"Look," he said," I don't think you should be around him." There, he finally got it out. There was a moment's pause, and then Sarah broke into hysterical laughter. "But he's in my House; how can I avoid him?" She was still laughing, but Harry didn't think it was remotely funny.

Harry muttered in a low, quiet voice that she could barely hear, "You could if you tried."

She stopped laughing. "I know where you're going with this," she said sourly. "I must ask that you not delve into my private life," she finished and got up to leave.

Now it was Harry that was laughing. "Don't tell me he's really part of your private life." He saw too late that he had hit a nerve. She turned around to face him.

"What do you care if he is?" she asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm your brother; I should care," he replied. "I don't like him."

She gave him a hopeless laugh. "Yeah, well, I haven't been treated too nicely by Gryffindors, so from where I'm standing, Slytherins look pretty good."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ron, for one. But I don't go around telling you he's bad."

"But that's different..." Harry started.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, for one," he said, "I don't love Ron." He immediately wished he had not said this; he could tell that he hurt her. She stared at him for a moment with a look that said he did not understand. She picked up her bag, turned her back to him, and walked out of the room.

For the rest of that morning he yelled at himself. She was right in a way. At lunch, he couldn't stand it; he sucked up his gut and walked over to the Slytherin table. Everybody looked at him with scorn and hate. He found Sarah; even she didn't seem to want look at him. He sat down, his back to the table. He tried to speak quietly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things I said," he murmured. He sat there waiting.

She looked up at him after a while. Her eyes appeared very large and blue. He tried to give her the most brother-loving look possible. And then he saw her smile, and tears came to her eyes; tears that had waiting to be cried for a couple of hours. She reached forward and gave him a long hug. Harry tried to avoid the startled looks of the Slytherins... and, now that he noticed, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors. The whole hall was silent, watching them. But he was happy. It seemed like a long time before she pulled herself away, her eyes still gleaming a bit.

"Thank you," she said. Harry took a glance around the Great Hall. Everyone was still watching them. "Oh, sorry. I guess I kind of overdid it in front of everyone. Now everyone's going to think you're associated with a Slytherin."

"I am," he said with a smile.

She leaned forward and whispered," I suppose this means we've blown our cover?"

He looked around nervously. Then Ron stood up, and in a annoyed voice he asked,

"An explanation please?"

Harry stood up and urged Sarah to do so also. "I know this is going to sound crazy," he said, he gave an extra look to Sarah who still looked a bit uncomfortable," but she is my sister."

The hall didn't move; they just continued to stare. Harry looked at her and shrugged. He sat back down. She looked down at Harry and at the rest of the Slytherins, who were all staring at her. All of a sudden, she burst out laughing. And the hall followed suit. The Slytherins seeing this was a joke even began to laugh. Some were saying, "You had me goin' there... and, I knew it was a joke all along." Sarah leaned to Harry and whispered, "If they want to believe it they will."

"Draco," came a demanding voice from Sarah. Draco had just walked into the Slytherin Common room. He turned to look at her, with a bit of a suspicious expression. She glanced around, checking to see if anyone was near.

"What Harry said was true," she said in a nervous voice.

"Come on. Harry's in Gryffindor," Draco responded with a confident smile.

"Yeah, but he's still my half-brother." Draco could tell that she was serious, but he still couldn't believe it. "You can't tell anyone else, please," she added. He was speechless. He stared at her with wide-open eyes. In a quieter voice she said, "I thought you would understand." She looked at him with disappointed eyes.

"I do," he said too quickly, for actually he didn't. _Of all the people who could have had Harry as their brother, it had to be Sarah, _he thought to himself.

"Really?" she asked looking hopeful. He nodded slowly and reluctantly. "Then, can I ask you a favor?" she continued.

"What?" he inquired suspiciously.

"I think you and Harry should make a temporary truce so you don't kill each other..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I am not talking to him," he said with a "you wish" smile.

"Please, you don't half to be friends or even talk to each other, just so you're on the same side," she tried again.

"I don't do truces, and we're not on the same side," he retorted more firmly.

"I'm just asking you to do it for me, so that when I walk down the corridors I don't see you two trying to blow each other's heads off. Just for me, please," she begged. He couldn't believe he was actually considering it, but when you like somebody it changes the way you think; he just couldn't say no to her.

"All right," he muttered, barely audible, "For you." She gave him a big smile.

When Harry was leaving Defense Against the Dark Arts the next Wednesday, Draco cornered him. He did not look as upset as Harry thought he would be though. "Seeing that you are her brother, I...," he started, but Harry cut him off.

"That was a joke."

"She told me, and only me," he said. "Anyway I thought we ought to make a temporary truce." He emphasized the word temporary. Harry looked at him thoughtfully.

"It doesn't mean we're friends; I'm doing it on Sarah's suggestion, otherwise I wouldn't be here." His look darkened a bit. Harry was quite surprised at this proposal. Perhaps it was a joke, he thought. But seeing that Draco was not remotely happy about the idea, Harry decided that he wasn't joking.

"Well, if it's for Sarah, then agreed," said Harry, and he reached out his hand. Draco looked up at him. "I'd prefer not to 'shake on it,' " he snarled, folding his arms and eyeing Harry intensely. Harry decided not to protest this, and he put his hand down and nodded. Draco left.


	17. Slytherins

Slytherins

The following Friday in Potions, he decided to arrive early. He sat down at one of the tables. There were only three other Slytherins there. Slowly the class started to arrive. Sarah saw him and came to sit beside him, much to the surprise of Hermione who had been hoping to sit there. She was forced to sit by a seventh year boy instead. Harry looked over to Sarah, who did not return the look. She looked a bit shaken up. "Why are you sitting here?" he asked.

"I'd rather be sitting with you if Snape decides to try something," she stated simply. Harry knew she was nervous about how Snape would treat her now that he knew she was his daughter. Even Harry was wondering how this would affect Snape's teaching. As he saw it, it could go two ways. One way was that Snape already favored Sarah for being a Slytherin, not to mention a very talented Slytherin. So the fact that she was his kid might make him favor her more. Or the second way was that she was Harry's half-sister, and that might make Snape decide that perhaps she wasn't a true Slytherin, and he would shun her.

"Hey, um, if I might ask, if you're his kid, wouldn't your last name be Snape?" he asked carefully. She looked over at him, but didn't say anything. Snape entered the room. He did not even look twice at her during the whole lesson. In fact, it was almost as if he were avoiding her. Even when he came to criticize Harry's potion, he did not look at Sarah's. Class ended, and they packed up their stuff.

"Miss Evans, if I might have a little talk with you," Snape requested without looking at her. Sarah gave Harry a look of nervousness but nodded for him to go. Snape waited for everyone to leave. "Miss Evans, I hope you don't expect me to treat you any different from the other students," he looked up at her. She simply stared back at him. "You will have to work as hard as the others..."

"I didn't expect you to treat me any different in class," she replied. It took him a while to catch the phrase "in class."

"Well, if you need anything, I offer my services," he said turning away. She smiled.

A couple days later, she knocked on Snape's office door. He answered, and, seeing her, let her in. "Do you need something?" he said in his usual sincere voice.

"It's about Harry... Potter," she said firmly.

"What about him?" Snape inquired raising his eyebrows.

"Well, you said you wouldn't treat me any different, but you definitely treat him differently."

Snape looked up at her, with a hint of surprise.

"That is not your concern; is there anything else?"

"But he _is_ my concern; he's my brother," she retorted.

"He is not," Snape said low and sternly, trying to keep his patience.

"Fine then, half-brother; but you don't have to be so mean to him."

"You will not speak to me that way," he said, and he turned away from her.

"Well, you should get over it; would Lily want you to treat her son..." she was cut off.

"Get out!" he shouted. She smiled at him to his surprise.

"Very well, then," she said, "I'll be on my way." She turned to exit the room. Before she closed the door, she called back, "Bye. I love you... Daddy."

Snape turned to look at her, but she had already closed the door.

He went to the door and looked out into the dank corridor. On spotting her, he said, "I'd prefer you to call me "sir" if that's not _too_ much trouble."

Her back still turned to him, she waved her hand and called, "Whatever, Pops." He went back inside his office, thought for a moment, then returned to his desk and continued grading 4th year reports.

It was already February and Harry and the Gryffindor team had been training for their third match whenever they could. And when the day finally arrived, Harry felt slightly nervous. The Gryffindors had not won a championship with Harry since his third year. But he would have to win this game first, so he took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves.

"You ready, Harry?" Ron asked as they gathered their things to walk down to the changing rooms.

"Yep," he said confidently, and they walked silently down to the grounds. After the whole team changed into their Quidditch robes, Harry was expected to give a prep speech. "As long as we keep in form and in focus, we should easily beat Ravenclaw."

"After all they lost to Slytherin and Hufflepuff who lost to us," said Ginny.

"Not to mention they're pushovers after losing to Hufflepuff," said Ron smiling.

"That's right. So let's just go out there and win," Harry finished. The team jumped up and headed out to the pitch were the stands were full of cheering crowds. Harry walked up to the Ravenclaw captain and shook his hand sternly. They then mounted their brooms and took off at Madam Hooch's whistle. And as Harry gripped the broom handle, his nerves cooled and remembered that this is what he loved doing most. Ravenclaw proved to be a better team than expected. They had already scored twice before Harry could make a complete round of the pitch._ C'mon, guys; get it together _Harry thought. Fortunately, the team seemed to tighten up; they soon scored back the twenty points. Harry was having no luck with the Snitch and neither was Cho, who was still the Ravenclaw Seeker. Harry tried not to make eye contact with her. He hovered above the Gryffindor goal posts scanning the field.

"And Stockton's got the Quaffle. He heads to make a score..." Harry looked down, and a Ravenclaw Chaser was certainly heading for Ron. He stopped short of the goal posts by ten feet and threw the ball. It whizzed right by Ron's left arm and into the middle hoop. The second the crowd cheered Ron seemed to come out of a trance. "And Ravenclaw scores! Thirty to twenty." Harry signaled to Madam Hooch for a time out. He and Ron landed away from the rest of the team.

"Hey, are you okay? You looked a little distracted," Harry asked.

"Yeah, it didn't even look like you tried to stop the Quaffle," accused Sloper. Ron pulled Harry aside.

"I'm sorry; my head's just not in it today. I can't help it," he paused. "It's her." He nodded at Carla. Harry sighed with his hand on his forehead, thinking.

"Ron..."

"I know, I know; it's just she's a really good flyer," he said matter-of-factly.

"Look, just get your head in the game," Harry said. He walked over to the other team members.

"Everything all right?" Carla asked. Harry gave a slight laugh.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Harry said, and they mounted their brooms again. Harry kept one eye on Ron and he seemed to have come back into the game. Harry hadn't been in the air thirty seconds, when he saw a glint of gold. He raced for it; Cho saw him and followed closely. But suddenly, he lost it. Cho went on ahead a ways. He stayed there for a moment thinking it couldn't have gone far. He scanned the pitch again before noticing that Cho's attention was on a Ravenclaw Chaser who was about to attempt a score. Suddenly he saw the Snitch. It zipped around and finally stopped not more than a couple of feet above Cho's head; but she was so distracted at her team member's scoring attempt that she didn't even see it. It was all too easy. He leaned over and flew right over her; he was almost hanging upside down when he scooped the Snitch up in his hand. The Gryffindor crowd went wild. Cho was momentarily confused, as it was _her_ team that had just scored; but she suddenly realized Harry had caught the Snitch. The Gryffindor team was boasting about Harry's miraculous capture of the Snitch. He flew to the ground and the whole Gryffindor team was cheering about their win.

"Did you see the way Harry caught it? He could have caught it forty times over for all she was paying attention," said Ron. They all laughed.

"You think you're all so great," said Cho from behind them. Harry turned around. "You're nothing but a show-off," she cried.

"Yeah, well, at least he wins it for us," said Ron smugly putting his elbow on Harry's shoulder. Cho took a deep breath and turned away back to her team with tears in her eyes. Harry felt a little bad, but Ron seemed perfectly happy about it. "Well, let's head up back to the castle; we can get something to eat."


	18. Death Letters And Secrets

chapters 18-21 have been reposted after I made some corrections to the story line.

Death Letters and Secrets

The next morning at the Great Hall, the owls as usual arrived with the mail. Nothing was dropped on Harry's plate, but Ron did get a letter, a black one. He opened it and read it curiously. The Hall suddenly grew very quiet; then people began to mutter. Harry began to pick up two words that were being repeated throughout the students, "Death letters?" And then someone from across the Hall let out a shriek. Everyone turned to look, Ron a little slowly. The girl was from Hufflepuff and she was crying very hard squeezing a black envelope in her hand. Dumbledore stood up, and Harry knew what had happened. He looked across at his sister; they exchanged glances, and he knew she understood too. Somebody had died. They would be one of Voldemort's first victims that had ties to Hogwarts. Ron suddenly faced forwards again, stunned. Harry noticed Ron's odd expression. "Are you okay?" Harry asked. Ron didn't move. And then violently he threw up. Harry backed away and grabbed Ron to take him to the infirmary. Dumbledore watched them go. Halfway to the Hospital Wing Ron stopped him. "How is Mum going to be?" he stumbled over the words. Harry wasn't sure if Ron had gone insane or what.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"P... Percy," Ron broke into tears and fell to the floor.

"What's going on, Ron?" Harry pleaded suddenly feeling sick at his stomach. Ron slowly looked up at him with horrified eyes. He opened his mouth a bit and muttered, "Percy's dead." Harry jolted back with shock on his face.

"What?" he asked more as a statement.

"Percy... was in the Ministry and he tried to protect Fudge... "

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry. I... I," he couldn't say anything. He sat with his friend in the hallway before finally managing to get him into the infirmary.

A few days passed in which nothing happened to take Harry's mind off Ron. His family had written him all sympathy notes, but they insisted that he stay at Hogwarts for the time being. Ron was furious; he would've killed to comfort his mother who was in shock. And he almost did. It happened when McGonagall decided to send Harry's sister to retrieve Harry from the infirmary so she could give him some information from Grimmauld Place. Sarah would've refused had it been anybody other than McGonagall; but off she went to find Harry. She heard he had been with his friend, so she decided to check the Hospital Wing first. She opened the door quietly. Upon seeing him, she tried as quietly as she could to call his name without Ron noticing. Harry heard her and looked towards the door. She beckoned him over with a finger.

"What are _you_ doing here? It is illegal for you to be here," Ron yelled angrily. Seeing that her cover was blown she went ahead and walked into the room.

"Harry, it's urgent business," she said.

"Liar! You just want Harry to leave; that's all you ever think about, how to hurt a person worse! If I weren't tied down... " he dragged on.

"McGonagall said it was about Grimmauld Place," she said to Harry.

"How do you know about that?" Ron said carefully. Then his eyes widened. "I know who you are! You were brought here by Voldemort to spy on us... you're probably involved in my brother's death... "

"That's a bunch of bull... " she began.

"Oh, shut up! I've had enough of you!" And with that, he pulled out his wand and yelled, "CRUCIO!" The spell only hit her for a minute and ended up throwing her a few feet back. She didn't even fall.

"Obviously your first time," she said quietly. "Neville could've done better. But I bet you've never felt half the pain you just gave me. Well, you want to feel it? You wanna?" And for the first time, Harry felt her bluffing.

"I don't care anymore. Kill me!" he dared. He watched her.

"No, because I'm on your side. And I am sorry your brother died. But right now, Harry must have a talk with McGonagall," she could tell Ron didn't trust her, and that if he had the guts to kill her, he probably would. Harry nodded at Ron.

"I'll be right back," and followed her to the door.

"Wait," Ron yelled. "Why didn't she send a Gryffindor like Hermione?"

"Because there are other trustworthy students that are less obvious when sneaking info." And with that she slammed the door making Madam Pomfrey run out to Ron's side and curse them for being so loud.

Harry followed Sarah quietly down the many halls until they arrived at McGonagall's office. She allowed them entrance and they seated themselves infront of her desk.

"We have acquired news on where some of Voldemort's Death Eaters have been hiding out. It's a well disguised old mansion. We wouldn't have known about it had it not been for Lucius Malfoy's help."

"Can you trust his information?" Harry asked immediately. Sarah turned to give him a stern look.

"Right now, Potter, we have to. We have no other leads. Now," she continued hurriedly, "it won't be long before Dumbledore and the others deicide to go in. So I'm warning you, things can happen; we're afraid the Death Eaters will make their move soon. We have to find them before they..." She had paused with a worried glance on her face. "Well, that's all I have to say, so you'd better be on with your classes." And she shooed them out with a wave of her hand. Harry looked at Sarah before they departed. Unlike him she did not seem concerned, but determined. Determined, hard, severe, whatever it was, she was building a plan. Harry didn't really want to know what she was thinking; it would probably just frighten him more. So he left her silence.

Ron left the Hospital Wing two days later, but he was still removed from socializing. He tried to be talkative, but for him it was hard. And yet, Hermione's secret got the better of him.

"I know that Hermione's been real nice to us and all that, but I still think she should tell us her secret," persuaded Ron.

"You know she won't," replied Harry.

"But why can't she tell _us_?" asked Ron confused. "Do you have any ideas that might get her to tell?"

"No," Harry said.

"Maybe I could hypnotize her, or something," Ron was thinking.

"You could give her Veritaserum, or maybe you could pay off a Legimens to read her mind," Harry added.

"Great idea, Harry! I like the Veritaserum best though. Since you know Sarah, do you think you could get her to steal some? I bet she'd love to," Ron's expression was changing with the topic of Sarah.

"Are you serious?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yeah, I'm dying to know her secret, and we do have a right to know," he assured Harry.

"Well, I'm not going to guarantee that I'll even take part in this, but if I do I guess I could ask Sarah for some help."

"Good," Ron was nodding with a huge grin.

"That's not really fair, though; we'll be cheating our own friend into telling us something that might be personal to her. First, you should just threaten her with Veritaserum, and then if she doesn't consent to tell you, you _could_ give it to her. I wouldn't, not on one of my friends." Ron thought about this for a while.

"I think if we really convince her we'll use it, she'll tell all," and with that Ron headed to find Hermione and discuss her secret.

He found her in the library looking up some spells for extra credit. Ron walked up to her and folded his arms.

"We've got a score to settle," he stated roughly.

"Oh," she looked up suddenly. "I didn't see you there. Is there something you want?"

"Yeah, if you don't tell us what you're hiding, I'm going to force it out," he said.

"How's that?" she said confident that he was bluffing.

"Veritaserum," he stated. She looked at him surprised. She looked at Harry.

"And how do you propose to find any?" she asked smartly.

"We've got friends in... _high_ places," Ron replied.

"Yeah right," she said turning to ignore them.

"Actually, in this particular situation, we do," added Harry. She faced him again.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" she asked.

"We care about you..." started Harry.

"... and we don't like being left out," finished Ron. She sighed. She stood in front of them for moment and studied them. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Must you _really_ know?" she tried.

"Well, let me think..." Ron began sarcastically.

"Oh, all right! Follow me," she said testily. "It has to do with Mr. Collings' disappearence."

"Yeah, we never figured out who did that curse," pondered Ron. Hermione turned immediately to face them.

"It was me," she blurted. Harry and Ron both stopped with held breath.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" asked Harry unsurely.

"I cast the spell to prevent him from becoming part of Hogwart's faculty."

"And you put him in a coma for six weeks!" said Ron in shock.

"Well, I... I had to make sure he wouldn't come back," she replied.

"But why?" asked Harry. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Dumbledore had been looking for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for quite a while as usual; and when he didn't find anyone to volunteer, Cornelius Fudge offered to let Dumbledore borrow Collings. Professor Collings used to work in the same department as Lucius Malfoy, you see; and even though he seemed like a nice man, I was afraid that his position here would give Fudge another foothold in this school. I didn't want last year to repeat itself. If Fudge had been able to put Collings in there, he might have tried to take over the school again." She paused for a moment before continuing. "And one day, I was watching Professor Collings, and it suddenly occurred to me that he was under the Imperious Curse. Not all the time, of course, but sometimes when he was walking the halls, I noticed he was restrained. After that, I decided I'd have to take care of him myself, and that's when I hit him with the charm. After a few weeks, Dumbledore pulled me aside and said that he had found evidence that someone in Voldemort's circle was controlling him. He was dangerous; he could have accidentally given the Death Eaters information or a vantage point for attacking the school and Dumbledore. I knew what I had to do."

"But, Hermione, you aren't allowed to attack teachers!" said Ron.

"When's that stopped you?" she retorted.

"Does anyone know about this?" asked Harry.

"No, except Hagrid. I had to tell someone."

"Why not us? Why'd you ignore us?" Ron persisted. Hermione sighed.

"I had no proof at the time that Collings was under the Imperious Curse and I didn't want you to think I'd gone crazy by hurting a teacher. I knew you'd give me a hard time about it anyway, and the more people that know about it the harder it is to hide." She hesitated before adding, "Actually, I was afraid. I was afraid that if someone found out what I'd done, they would also blame you. Since we always tend to do things together, you know? I should've told you anyway, but... I didn't."

"What if you were wrong about Collings?" asked Harry.

"Well, it's too late now, isn't it? I didn't want to take a chance but I had to do it ."

"Well, I wish you'd told us before," said Ron. Hermione nodded. "And that's no reason for you to ignore us." Hermione's mouth dropped.

"I had to keep a low profile! And Dumbledore told me not to..."

"What? Dumbledore didn't want us to know?" Harry said.

"No; he's helped cover for me, and he suggested I not spend as much time with you. Why? I don't know. Go ask him." She folded her arms.


	19. The Deciding Match

The Deciding Match

Harry didn't want to go down to the Quidditch pitch. His final match would be against his sister, and he knew what he had to do. But as he carried his broom down to the changing rooms he hoped this would be the last time they would compete.

"Well, Harry, here is our chance to beat the infamous Sarah at last. I know we can do it," Ron assured Harry seeing his down face. Harry tried to nod. At least Ron seemed to be feeling up to the match. Ron decided it best not to ask Harry about his sorrow as that might distract him worse from the game.

Harry barely noticed anything as he put on his Quidditch robes. But as he walked out on the field the noise was like a blast to his ears. Everyone was cheering as the two teams headed out onto the field. It seemed like forever before he reached the middle of the pitch. As he shook his sister's hand, she grinned and gave him a competitive, penetrating stare. He mounted his broom and rose above the stadium. Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and he was off. _He would not let Sarah get in the way_ he thought to himself determinedly. He circled the stadium three times before slowing down. He noticed that Sarah didn't follow him like Draco had, but she was keeping one eye on him.

"And Gryffindor's in the lead twenty to ten. And Ron blocks another throw from Zabini. And Weasley heads down to the Slytherin goalposts. She throws to Grace and she... misses! Blocked by Bletchley," commentated Hardy. Harry circled once again, but the Snitch was nowhere to be seen. He also noted that Sarah had not made a sudden move, yet. The game went on for thirty minutes with barely either team scoring. But Slytherin was in the lead by twenty points. Harry was starting to get anxious. At one time, his sister quickly maneuvered to the other side of the pitch. Harry followed her; but either she was faking it, or she had lost the Snitch. Finally the Gryffindors scored again; it was thirty to forty. Harry moved to Ron's side of the field while Sarah moved to her side, and they watched and waited.

"And Weasley's really going to try to make this good. She throws to Creevey who is guarded by Grace, and he heads to the Slytherin goalposts. Will he do it... HE WILL! And that ties up the game..." And at that moment Harry spotted the Snitch. It was almost directly in the center of the field. But at the same time Sarah saw it, and the both of them charged for it. Harry really needed this win. He had his hand outstretched, as did she. All the sound faded. Even the thought of her reaching it first faded. All he knew was to grab it. And then CRASH. His hand had closed on something, but they had hit so hard they knocked each other off their brooms. He reached for his Firebolt, but it was too late; he was falling, and he saw the Slytherin Seeker falling with him. And with a thud he landed on his back as she also hit the ground next to him on her side. Harry was thankful he hadn't been very high up when he fell off. He then realized his hand was still clenched on something. He could feel the smooth metal of the snitch, but he also felt skin. He looked across at his hand, and Sarah was doing the same. People were gathering around them now. Their hands were intertwined, and the Snitch was between them. Sarah seemed to think this was funny, for she was laughing as she loosened her hand from his a little so she could see the Snitch. Harry looked back towards the sky. He smiled hysterically. _They just couldn't beat each other_ he thought. His ears began to open to the murmurings around them. "Who caught it?" one person was saying. "Who wins?" said some others. And some yelled, "They tied!" Harry wasn't sure himself. He sat up, and saw Professor McGonagall and Snape approaching. They looked at Harry and Sarah for a moment. And then they began to whisper with the other witnesses. Harry could make out a few words, "The scores were tied... Has this happened before?... Is their anything in the rule book about this?" And then Colin Creevey ran up still dressed in his Quidditch robes. He snapped five or six photos before someone pushed him away. Now Harry was blind. No one seemed to know what to do. Harry was sure that the teachers were reviewing every rulebook and "calling" every official they knew. Harry and Sarah finally gave the Snitch over to Madam Hooch.

"Did you do that on purpose?" asked Draco coming over.

"Well, I didn't," Harry said.

"Nor did I. I was trying to beat him to it, but..." she still thought the situation was funny. Fifteen minutes passed before Madam Hooch came out in front of the crowds.

"After much discussion with other referees, we have found that this play has never happened. And since it is the Final, we've decided not to call a rematch. Slytherin and Gryffindor have tied! They will both be awarded Quidditch Cups." Despite Harry's enthusiasm, several students were complaining about having to share the title. And others still wanted a rematch saying that there is no true winner, but as Harry saw it, there was no true loser.

The party in the Gryffindor common room was filled more with arguments than cheer. But one person Harry was happy for was Hermione. Now that she had confessed her secrets, she was paying her usual attention to Ron and Harry. She was happy for them even if they did tie.

The next morning, Harry got his subscription to the _Daily Prophet_. He spit out his pumpkin juice as he saw him and his sister on the front page.

Harry Potter and Sarah Evans Make New Quidditch Record 

"For the first time ever in Quidditch history, two people have caught the Snitch at the same time. During the Quidditch Final at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, both teams were tied when the Gryffindor Seeker, Potter, and the Slytherin Seeker, Evans, both spotted the Snitch from opposite sides of the field. They headed down the pitch, and upon catching the golden ball, they crashed and fell a short ways to the ground where Mr. Creevey photographed them in the picture above in which they seem quite stunned."

Harry took another look at the picture. They were sitting on the ground with the Snitch in their hands. She looked rather happy, and Harry was stunned but also smiling. There were several spectators' feet moving around them as the two Seekers occasionally moved their mouths for a few quick words and laughs.

"Every rulebook was reviewed, and nowhere is there a rule for such an event. The National Quidditch Association, however, is adding a chapter in case this event should happen again, but for now Gryffindor and Slytherin will have to share the Quidditch Cup."

Harry smiled as he finished the article. It was hard to believe they had set a record. He looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed that she too was reading an article in the newspaper, and he knew it was the same one he had just finished. She glanced up at him, and then looked back down at the paper. She was also amused while reading it.

"Wow, Harry! This means you'll be in the record books!" said Ron after he read the paper over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned back to the picture of him and Sarah.

"Yeah," he replied smiling. And then another letter was dropped in his lap by a Tawny owl. He picked it up. It was very formal with loopy letters on the front. He opened it.

"Wow, look! It's from the NQA, Harry!" Ron said amazed. Harry read through the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We would like to interest you in a career of Quidditch. Enclosed is a brochure of all the teams in Europe, and a list of all the requirements you need to fulfill your Quidditch dreams.

Sincerely,

Head of the National Quidditch Association

Mark Steinberg

Harry eagerly pulled out both brochures and looked through them with wide eyes.

"Whoa! Look at all this!" Ron exclaimed. Harry was so excited, he didn't even think to answer. But he did look behind him and saw that Sarah, too, had received some brochures. She looked up at him with the widest smile he ever seen her wear. Harry was also relieved to see Ron back to his usual self. It was nice to see him smiling again. And the rest of that day went on as happily as it had started.


	20. Another Vision

Another Vision

Harry awoke with a start. His dream had seemed so real; and he thought, for the second time that year, it might be. He decided that he had better go tell Dumbledore. He got up and went downstairs. The fire was burning low to ashes. It was very dark. He took a glance out of the window; the wind was howling through an overcast sky and nothing could be seen. He went out through the portrait hole and made his way carefully over to the gargoyle beyond which was Dumbledore's office. "Pumpkin Pasties," he said after many attempts of trying to remember Dumbledore's current sweet. The gargoyle moved and exposed the staircase beyond. Harry stepped on, and it carried him up to the headmaster's office. He knocked. A few moments passed before the door was opened.

"Yes, Harry?" inquired a weary looking Dumbledore. Harry stepped in.

"I had a dream, sir," he felt awkward telling Dumbledore this.

"You did? What happened?" Dumbledore asked. Harry thought back. The dream had been so clear, but he could feel it ebbing away. "There was a room, no... a hall. Somebody was walking through it when a man blocked his way. He was a Death Eater, I think."

Harry again tried to consult his fading memory. He could not remember the name of the man walking through the hall. "The Death Eater said, 'you've been lying to us,' and the other said, 'you speak nonsense' or something like that. And then, and then the Death Eater stabbed the man. I woke up then, but I don't think that the stabbed man died."

Dumbledore was watching him closely. Harry felt a cold chill run through the air.

"Can you remember this man's name?" Dumbledore asked in a low voice.

"No, "said Harry, "I just can't think of it..."

"Was it Severus Snape?" Dumbledore said in a stern voice.

And then Harry realized the horrifying truth; it had been. He looked up at Dumbledore with shock on his face. At that moment Dumbledore immediately started talking to the pictures on the wall; he started summoning teachers and colleagues, but Harry didn't hear him. He was lost in the awful reality that his sister's father had probably just died, like his, by Voldemort. The only thing Harry could cling to was the thought that he had not seen Snape die. How would he tell her, he thought, that her father had just been stabbed?

"Harry, Harry," came a firm voice from Dumbledore. Harry looked up, though still not quite out of his thoughts. "Go get your sister and bring her here, now," Dumbledore finished. Harry nodded and left. About halfway down to her common room, a new problem occurred. He had to get in to the Slytherin's House. He didn't have much time to think about this problem as he was already coming racing through the Dungeon corridors. Out of breath he found the door. He rapped hard hoping someone would hear. But they must all have been asleep, for no one came. He tried again several times before a heavyset woman arrived in the picture frame on the opposite wall. "I was sent to say that the password is _wolfsbane_." He looked in front of him and said the password. The doorway opened, and he could see inside. He debated with himself about going in. What if a Slytherin should wake up and think he was intruding. But after all he had been sent, so he stepped inside.

It was very dark and damp. There was no light at all. "Lumos," he whispered. His wand lit up, and he proceeded towards the staircase he thought would lead up to the girls' dormitory.

As he was about to proceed upwards, he remembered what happened when Ron tried to go into a girls' dormitory. Now he did not know what to do. And then, at that moment, Sarah came down the stairway sleepy-eyed and half asleep. She seemed a little surprised when she saw Harry. "Friega came and told me to come downstairs," she said. He supposed Friega was the woman who had told him the password.

"Uh, yeah," he said uncertainly.

"How did you get in? She asked.

"I was given the password." He just couldn't bring himself to tell her his dream, so he simply suggested that they go to Dumbledore's office.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's important," he said

"Why? What's happened?" She looked more awake now.

"I... I don't know. I was only sent here to get you," he lied. She stared at him for a moment.

"I know you know," she said. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"It's... It's your father," he said quietly, not looking at her. She watched him carefully. She turned and headed out the door and to the Gargoyle. She was walking at a fast pace that had Harry running to keep up. She was worried, he could tell. She probably figured something bad had happened to him. They reached the statue.

Harry called the password, and again he was being swept up a tall tower.

The office door opened. There were several other people there, now. They all looked around at her. Some gaped, some looked pitying, and others acted like they didn't even notice. Harry didn't recognize anyone except Lupin who was standing next to a man in pajamas. She entered slowly, trying to calm herself (or trying to prepare herself for the worst). She looked around for a second, and then in a voice she hoped was steady, she asked, "What's going on?" Nobody answered her for a moment; they just stared.

"Well?" she yelled losing her patience fast. Dumbledore stood up; he took a deep breath before answering.

"Your father was discovered of being a spy. He was stabbed, and is being held as a captive by Lord Voldemort." The room seemed uncomfortable with the name, and with how Sarah would react. She stared at Dumbledore with her mouth open.

"How did yo u let this happen!" she yelled. "Is he all right?" she said in barely more than a whisper as her throat became suddenly dry.

"We don't know," was all Dumbledore said. She continued to stare for a moment before coming aware of the truth. "No," she said quietly and more to herself. Her eyes were becoming large again. She turned her back to the people watching her. She saw Harry, but her eyes moved past him to the door. She sank to the floor and leaned up against the wall. Harry started to walk towards her.

"Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry stopped and looked up. "I need you to take her to your common room. She'll be safe there. Then I want you to come with us to find Severus." This request surprised Harry. Why would they want him to go with them? But he didn't argue. He reached down for Sarah, who seemed deep in thought; her fists were clenched, and she gritted her teeth. He put his arm around her shoulder to help her stand, and they walked to the Gryffindor tower. When he arrived she was still in shock. He entered and set her down in a chair. He got on his knees in front of her. He squeezed her hand tight and said, "I've got to go. I wish I could stay with you, but you'll be safe here, okay?" She didn't say anything, so he got up and left.


	21. Gryffindors

Gryffindors

"Where's Sarah?" Draco asked his friend. He had not seen her when he went in for breakfast. He also wondered about Snape who had not shown up yet, either. Professor McGonagall walked up. "I must inform you that your House leader is in the hands of Lord Voldemort. We are trying to find him right now." She seemed to say this too plainly, as if it were a lame joke. The Slytherins all looked shocked at the news. And then memories flooded Draco's mind. He began to remember how he often saw her in Snape's office or talking with him. "Professor, where is Sarah?" McGonagall stared at him, and said, "She was taken to the Gryffindor House an hour ago." Draco immediately left the hall and started walking to the tower. He hoped he remembered where it was. A friend had once told him, but he never actually had been there. Thirty minutes must have past before he found the picture of the fat lady - a specific that he remembered. This picture presented a problem, as he could not knock on it. "What's the password?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Why would I tell you?" she responded with a laugh. He pulled out his wand. "You wouldn't dare," she said, a little edgy. He had no more time to waste.

"_Reducto_," The spell hit the painting with a powerful blast. The Fat Lady let out a scream as the majority of her canvas was being blown to bits. He walked through the now open entrance into the common room. Sarah was sitting in a chair looking very stunned. By the time the Gryffindors noticed him, he had already run to her side. They watched him.

He touched her face; she was trembling and pure white, but she still retained a deep fire in her eyes. "Let's get you out of here," he said. Ron with Hermione came running in with their wands up. Ron looked about ready to explode.

"I came to take her, as she is obviously not welcomed," he said to them. "I mean, being Harry's half sister and all, I thought you'd treat her better." They both stared at him.

"That was a joke," said Ron uncertainly.

"You only wanted it to be. How could _brave_ Potter have a Slytherin sister," he spat. He turned and put his arm around Sarah, and more or less carried her out of the room. He walked to a quiet hallway and sat down with her. If he took her to their common room they'd probably be bombarded with questions. What she needed was quiet. Her stunned face looked up at his. "Are you okay?" he asked in a soft voice.

"My father is dying. My father is Snape," she said. His eyebrows went up.

"Your father is Snape?" he asked suddenly and surprised. She tried to smile and nod.

"He's dying," she repeated as she leaned on his shoulder. And a tear came followed by many more. She did not cry; the tears just seemed to leak out of her blue eyes. She closed them and fell asleep, exhausted. Draco sat there with her absorbing the thought of Snape being Sarah's father, and how that answered several suspicious questions.

She awoke a few minutes later. "I'll be alone, like Harry," she said after a while.

"No," he said, "No you won't... I'll be here." Her heart gave a jolt.

"Thank you," she said smiling and trying to choke back her tears. She started drifting off to sleep again. "I'll kill him; you know I will," she said before she fell asleep. Draco wrapped his arms tighter around her. He knew she meant Voldemort. He only hoped that Snape was still alive, and that Harry would get back for her own sake.

Harry went straight up to Gryffindor tower. He walked into the common room, but she was not there. He saw a third year sitting at a table. He practically shouted at him, "Where is the girl who was here last night?" Harry pointed to the chair he had left her in. The third year seemed a bit shaken up. "I don't know. Some Slytherin came and got her, I think." Harry left. He was furious. He was pretty sure the Slytherin had been Draco. She had been safe here, so why did he take her away? He wandered the castle for a while. And then he came around a corner, and there she was... and there he was. Sarah was sitting on the floor, wrapped up in Draco's arms. She had apparently been crying, but was now fast asleep. At first Draco did not see him. Harry took a loud step forward, which made Draco look up. Harry was about to let out all his anger and hate when a thought hit him. He closed his mouth. Even though it was Draco, he would rather have her be with somebody then alone and crying, for he remembered Ron when Percy died. Harry, taking this point of view, decided it best to wait and have this conversation later. He stared angrily at Draco before he started to leave.

"You left her," mumbled Draco. Harry was a bit shocked by this statement; he turned around.

"I was ordered to go with Dumbledore to find her father," Harry retorted.

"No, I mean, you left her in _your_ common room, left her in a place foreign to her, where she has no one..."

"I was also ordered to take her there," Harry finished.

"You shouldn't have. If you'd have seen the state I found her in when I came for her..." he was cut off.

"How did you get in?" he asked. Tensions were rising. Draco did not answer. "You Gryffindors all think you're so good and brave, but they ignored and sneered at her while she was crying." His voice got progressively louder. Harry didn't know what to say. _Was this true?_ Surely his fellow Gryffindors would've at least watched out for her. He couldn't believe it. He shook his head, and opened his mouth but couldn't come up with any response to this.

"Go ask them… your _friends_," Draco said.

"We'll finish this later," added Harry who left and went straight to the Great Hall. How could his friends let Draco take her? He was again infuriated as he walked into the hall. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table. When they saw him, relief spread over their faces, and they ushered him to their table. He sat down, and before he could ask his questions they interrupted him with theirs. "Sarah was in our common room this morning," started Ron.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked accusingly.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"I was ordered to take her to our common room to be safe, and next thing I hear a Slytherin took her out."

"It was Draco. He barged in like he owned the place, and basically demanded that he take her," said Ron.

"And you let him?" Harry asked unbelievingly. They looked at him for a moment.

"He said she didn't belong there, in Gryffindor tower, and…" Hermione was cut off.

"And she doesn't," added Ron. Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron. "She's a Slytherin, and there is simply no excuse for her being in _our_ common room."

"Harry,"started Hermione, "Draco said something... is she really your sister?" Ron stifled a disbelieving laugh but they both looked expectantly at him.

"Yes…" he started. Ron's jaw dropped like a brick

"WHAT?" Ron interrupted

"Well I knew you liked her, but it never occurred to me in that way," said Hermione.

Harry knew Ron wouldn't understand, but by the way Hermione looked, she didn't either.

"That's impossible," said Ron.

"I thought it was too," mumbled Harry as he looked away from Ron's astonished stare. For a few minutes, no one said anything; but Harry had to know...

"I was ordered to take her to our common room because I was told she'd be safe there. And then I hear that she was shunned..." Harry said.

"Well, we couldn't exactly invite her in. We didn't know why she was there; you never told us she was your sister," shouted Ron.

"Does it matter so much? She was _crying, _you should've helped her anyway."

"Harry, she's still a Slytherin. I was glad to see her crying," Ron blurted. Harry pursed his lips. Ron began to regret what he just said. Hermione sat there with her hand over her mouth shocked by their situation.

"Draco was right," Harry finally said. "Don't you see? It doesn't matter whether she's in Slytherin or not. Her father has probably just died. She needed someone, and I thought you would help her. But I was wrong." Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Her father is Snape," she said. Ron and Harry both looked at her.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked.

"I keep a close watch on things; Snape's been missing, and she had been spending a lot of time with him," she said. "But if she's your sister, then you're kind of related to Snape aren't you?" He was still mad at them and did not want to answer. He gave them both a look of loathing before he left.

As he walked out into the corridor, someone grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a hug, nearly choking him.

"I'm so glad you made it back okay," Sarah said looking much better than she had earlier. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Harry tried to hide his look of scorn that still lingered on his face.

"Everything," he sighed. "My friends don't understand anything, Draco actually seems to be telling the truth, and… we didn't find Snape." He looked down; he didn't want to see the look on her face. "I'm sorry I took you to the Gryffindor common room."

"You had too," she said.

"I shouldn't have, though. I thought my friends would help you," he said.

"It's all right," she said.

"No it's not!" he said looking up at her. She put her finger to his mouth.

"Shhhh. I'm fine now; it doesn't matter." Her eyes looked very beautiful he noticed.

A few moments later, Dumbledore approached them.

"I believe we have found new clues as to where Severus might be, and I must ask you to accompany me again, Harry," he asked. Harry nodded.

"I will go, too," Sarah stated firmly. All the sweetness that had previously been in her eyes was lost and replaced by revenge.

"I think it best that you stay here," Dumbledore replied.

"I won't take no for an answer. My father is hurt, and I'm going to help him," she paused waiting for an answer, and then continued, "Well if he can go, I can." She nodded towards Harry. Dumbledore studied her for a while.

"Very well. I'll see you first thing in the morning" he said.

"In the morning? Are you crazy? We can't wait that long," she insisted.

"We will," said Dumbledore firmly. As he walked away, Sarah gave Harry an impossible look. Harry shrugged his shoulders. So the rest of that day went by very slowly for Sarah, but it did end finally.

The dawn poked its first rays through her window the next morning, and she jumped out of bed. She waited for an hour before the portrait of Freiga came in and told her to go to the Great Hall. And off she went; on entering the Great Hall she saw Harry was also there along with Dumbledore and McGonagall and a few other people, some of which she recognized from the night she found out her father and been kidnapped.

"All right before we leave," spoke Dumbledore, "I will also say that another person has been kidnapped." Everyone looked at him curiously and some looked nervous. "She is a muggle; her name is Julienne Waters." At first Harry turned red from blushing, but he soon became red from fury. Voldemort had taken almost everything away from him; but he was not going to get away with this. First Percy, then Snape, and now Julie, and she would be the last he told himself.

"What would Lord Voldemort want with kidnapping a muggle girl?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm not sure," was all Dumbledore said. "Now, without further ado, let's..."

"Ramble on!" Sarah yelled rebelliously, and she headed out the door with a surge of violence, and the others followed her.


	22. One More Time

I know it has been several months since I last posted; I apologize for the long wait, but I wanted to get these final chapters right. Please read & review but most of all… enjoy!

One More Time

They walked outside and headed to a clearing behind the greenhouses. There was a means of transportation that looked most like a horse and carriage and yet it didn't. Harry was familiar with this as the coach had been used for transportation on the previous search for Snape. In fact, it looked like a smaller version of the carriage that the students from Beauxbatons had used to arrive at Hogwarts. There were five identicle brown horses prepared to pull the coach. They all had beautiful white wings. Sarah stared for a moment with wonderment, temporarily forgetting her situation.

This was the only reasonable way to travel long distances, and it was all new to Sarah. She approached very carefully. Dumbledore had opened the door and they all stepped in. Harry helped his sister take a seat. It was fairly large inside. There were three rows of seats facing forward; the doorway was beside the first row. Harry and Sarah turned right and made their way to the last row where they sat. The space was very tight. The cushions were a little worn and the interior was entirely a murky, dark blue. There were no windows, but faint little lights on each side of every row. As Sarah leaned forward she saw a small tag on the back of Row 2's seat; it said: Property of Hogwarts School. It was very faded; she determined this carriage had been in storage for a long while (which would explain the musty smell of mold that was thick in the air).

After everyone had been seated, Dumbledore stepped inside and closed the door. The coach began to move forward and slowly up. Sarah did not think this was a very obsure way to arrive at Voldemort's stronghold, but then again she didn't know much about this whole ordeal. She couldn't even tell who was driving! She looked at Harry; he wore a very straight face and seemed to be off in his head somewhere. At least he wasn't worried. Sarah thought it would sound immature to ask questions, so she leaned back and closed her eyes... preparing herself for the challenge ahead.

Somehow, as she was preparing herself for future challenges she had fallen asleep and was suddenly wakened by a tremendous jolt that threw her head forward into the seat in front of her.

"Oooh," she moaned as she rubbed her head. She gasped as the carriage was hit by another jolt. She was definitely awake now. Harry looked as confused as she did.

"What's happening," she asked her brother.

"I'm not sure," he said sternly. "We were almost there; we must have been spotted." The others in the coach were trying to move along quickly to do whatever they could. The door was open and the adults were sending their spells out into the night. And then Sarah caught a glimpse of a man on a broomstick outside.

"Death Eaters," said Harry who had obviously seen the man too.

"They're firing at us!" said Sarah in disbelief. She stood up; Harry grabbed the back of her jacket and yanked her back into her seat.

"NO! This is no time for heroics," he said.

"You wanna just sit here and die? I'm gonna go help," and she stood up again and began moving towards the doorway.

"They'll take care of it; the Death Eaters can't see us anyway..." started Harry but Sarah was clearly ignoring him. He took a deep breath and followed her. As Sarah approached the opening one of the wizards, a tall and thin man, put his arm in front of her.

"Go back!" he ordered rather viciously.

"No," she retorted and forced herself under his arm; she now stood at the doorway. The man grabbed her by the arm. Harry was standing next to them holding a handrail to steady himself.

"Get back in your seat," he spit at her.

"Get you hands off me!" She twisted free of his grip, and at that moment the carriage was hit by another strong blast. The tall, thin man was thrown back into the carriage as Sarah, with nothing to hold on to, fell through the opening.

"Sarah!" screamed Harry. He looked out but didn't see her; his heart began to pound faster. "Sarah!"

"Harry!" Was that his imagination or had he really just heard his name? He looked down; she was holding onto the tail end of one of the Death Eater's brooms. The man was trying frantically to shake her off, but she was holding on for dear life.

"Harry!" she cried out again. But no matter where she looked she couldn't see the coach. And then Harry's words came back to her:

"The Death Eaters can't see us anyway..." of course! The coach was invisible. However, she did not have time to dwell on this. Her grip was slipping; everytime she thought of trying to get a better hold, the broom would jolt one way or the other. She was afraid to move her hands.

Harry wasn't sure what to do; there was no way to get to her. His gaze slowly wandered up to the front of the carriage and his eyes widened. He couldn't see them but he knew the horses were there. He felt the side of the coach. _Yes_, there was some sort of protruding handle running the length of the coach. He took a couple of deep breaths thinking to himself he must be insane. He placed his hand firmly on the rail and tightened his grip. He swung himself to the outside of the coach and gripped the rail with his other hand. He blindly felt his way to the front of the carriage.

Sarah was still desparately holding on when she caught a glimpse of the strangest thing. She was flung around some more before she finally got another look. Harry was floating in mid-air! She almost let go out of surprise.

Harry knew he had to move quickly. Sarah couldn't hold on for long. Fortunately, the fact that she was hanging on to the broom took the Death Eater's attention off the carriage; so far, Harry hadn't been spotted.

Finally, Harry felt one of the reigns linking the horses. He kicked his feet around till he felt the carriage tongue. He steadied himself with the leather harnesses adjoining the horses to the tongue, and quickly walked his way between the horses until he reached the one in front. Harry was surprised that he made it this far considering that the only thing he saw when he looked down was the lights of small towns and the rolling hills. He jumped on the back of the horse and worked his way between the powerful wings until he had his arms wrapped around the horse's neck. He grabbed the leather reigns and pulled out his wand. "_Diffindo_!" he yelled. The reigns snapped in half; Harry grabbed the horse's neck as the animal pulled away from the others.

And it was then that he heard a scream. He used what he had left of the reigns to turn the creature around. He saw Sarah falling from the broom. He dived. He reached as far as he could; closer, closer. She was reaching skyward. They were falling so fast, but Harry knew he could catch her. He knew he could; he _must._

A hundred yards from land, he heard his name one last time echo desparately in the night. He reached and his hand closed on her wrist. He pulled up hard and gently lowered Sarah, the horse, and himself toward the ground. He let go of Sarah shortly before he landed.He jumped off the horse and walked over to where his sister lay shocked and wide-eyed on the ground. Harry thought if he listened any harder he'd be able to hear her heart as it beat a million miles an hour. He leaned over and grabbed her forearm, pulling her to her feet.

"That bloody thick head of yours is going to get you killed!" Harry yelled at her. "I told you no heroics."

All she could stutter was, "Yeah." He looked up at the dark sky. There was no sign of the coach or the Death Eater on the broom.

"Well, I think we're pretty close to the mansion; we'll have to find the others later." He walked up to the top of the nearest hill with his sister close behind him. He stood stunned overlooking the hollow below him. There it was... Voldemort's stronghold. It didn't look like much on the outside; it appeared to be a mansion that had been forgotten for a hundred years. It was leaning slightly with all kinds of plants growing up the sides. The last time Harry and the others were here, this was as far as they got. They had decided it was too risky at the time; apparently most the Death Eaters were meeting together at that time, so Dumbledore decided to wait until most of them left and then try again. Harry ducked low so as not to be seen. Sarah, seeming to have somewhat recovered, did so also.

"Is this it?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Well, let's go." She attempted to move forward.

"What? No way, that's not the plan."

"But Snape is in there," she urged.

"No, we must wait for the others; then we'll follow their lead."

"Harry, we don't even know if the others made it. We can't afford to lose any more time; we must go NOW."

"That's insane! We can't, we just can't." She stared firmly at him.

"He's my father." Belly to the ground, she began to crawl forward down the hill.

"Sarah!" Harry scolded in a loud whisper. "Get back here! Remember the last time you didn't use reasoning... you fell out of the sky and nearly died."

"Nearly died; as long as I have you I'm fine." She squirmed her way to what appeared to be a back door. Harry reluctantly followed her. She placed her ear against the wall. "Are you _sure_ this is the place? I don't hear a single thing."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, I'm gonna open the door, and you go in."

"Me? This is your idea..."

"Oh, shut up and get ready," she said.

"Okay, but wait. There's something you should know."

"What? Make it quick."

"Julienne is a friend of mine; I met her while I was staying with the Dursleys."

"Oh, great," Sarah shrugged. "Why don't you ever tell me these things. Is she the one you spent Christmas with?" Harry nodded, blushing. Sarah wiped her forehead with her arm. "So that's why Voldemort kidnapped her; he wants you to come save her."

"That's why I think we should wait. He is prepared for us," Harry replied.

"We have to go inside eventually. So let's just go."

She reached for the handle and pulled the door open toward her. Harry peaked inside but didn't see anyone. What he did see was a rather nice room inside... nothing like the run down shack on the outside. He glanced at his sister and walked in. She followed him. "You'd think they would have better security," she whispered.

"This could be a trap; they knew we were in the area."

"We'll keep our eyes peeled." And they headed to the door at the other end of the room. It was cracked open. Harry peered through the crack into an empty corridor. They turned left and made their way slowly towards the center of the mansion. There was a door up ahead in the distance. It was as good as any since they didn't know where to go anyway. But then, it opened. Harry and Sarah froze; they could here a conversation as a man began to step out. Harry looked behind them but there was no where to hide. They would not be able to make it back to the room in time.

"Hey, who are you," the man called angrily. Harry didn't know what to do; there was nowhere to go. But Sarah had already pulled her wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" She yelled. The man seized up, immobilized.

"Run." Harry grabbed her arm and they fled down the hallway.

"Stop," Sarah whispered. She could hear voices shouting from the other end. They were trapped. And then Harry's attention was caught by a certain groove in the wall. He moved his fingers along it; it was a door! And yet, there was no visible way to open it.

"Harry, open it… and hurry!" Sarah shouted.

"I'm trying. I just don't know..." And then he noticed something. There was a small bookshelf beside the door and on it was a sculpture of a snake. "Of course!" he said. He faced the door. Whatever was on the other side was probably secretive since the door was hidden. This must have something to do with Voldemort, and there was one thing he and the Dark Lord had in common. He focused his attention on the door and the snake, and commanded, "Open!" But it was not English that he spoke. Before Sarah realized what had happened, Harry pulled her inside and closed the door.

"Harry," she said shocked, "you never told me..."

"Yes, I'm a Parselmouth. Now let's keep moving." A short, wide hallway lay before them. There was a grand two-door entrance at the end. Harry leaned against the wall to one side of the door and Sarah posted herself at the other side. They had their wands drawn. Harry reached to push open the door, but as his hand was about to touch the polished wood, the doors opened themselves. Harry jumped back against the wall so as not to be seen. He could hear a girl's pleading cries coming from the room.


	23. The Escapee

"Thank You" to all my reviewers. Without you this project would have been alot harder. If any wish to email me, please do!

The Escapee

"Come out and face me!" yelled Voldemort. Harry glanced at Sarah across from him at the other side of the door. "Or she dies!" Harry peered around the wall and saw Voldemort holding Julie in front of himself for protection. He looked at his sister again. She was shaking her head and mouthing the words 'not yet.' She was also making some weird eye movements, but Harry dismissed them. He had to help Julie. He came out from behind the wall. He was facing Voldemort who grinned darkly. A figure moved to Harry's left; it was Avery and he was pulling his wand. Harry had no time to react. But Sarah grabbed his sleeve and yanked him behind the wall again as Avery's spell missed Harry by inches.

"Geez, Harry! I told you he was there!" she said. "That's what this means," and she moved her eyes again as she had done earlier. Harry shrugged. "Now, we'll wait for the right moment; then you'll take Avery and I'll save Julienne."

"Wait a moment, I'm suppose to save Julie," Harry defended. Sarah gave him a pitying look. "I'm the one that has to kill Voldemort; that's what the prophecy said..."

"You mean, you're going to let a prophecy dictate your life?" Harry didn't reply.

"It's just a stupid prediction; it hasn't happened yet so it can be changed."

"That's not how it works..."

"Well, that's how it's going to be. I'll distract Voldemort, and when you're done with Avery you can help Julie."

"No, you've never been up against Voldemort; I have," he insisted.

"Come out, Potter!" Voldemort yelled again. "Three..."

"All right, we'll switch!" Sarah said.

"Two..." Sarah jumped out and faced Avery as Harry came to Voldemort. Sarah and Avery immediately took on a duel. As much as Harry wished to help he stayed where he was. In the background Sarah was yelling, "_Confuticus_!" Avery blocked it with _Expelliarmus_, which threw her back into an adjoining room, and Harry could no longer hear their shouts.

"How foolish you are, Potter," Voldemort said quietly still holding Julie. "You just never learn. You can't defy me forever."

"Well, I'm doing pretty well," Harry replied. Voldemort grinned.

"I remember when I was sixteen; I began to understand what life was - a game. You see, there are those that follow and those that conquer. You've never wanted to mold the world. I want to make it... to rebuild it! A new world that I can control, and I will succeed! I assume by now your worthless sister is dead, just as you will be shortly. This will be a glorious day."

"She's not dead," Harry said. "Even she makes a better Slytherin than you did." Voldemort laughed.

"You think so? Then why is she with you, a muggle-loving Gryffindor?" Voldemort questioned. Harry rubbed the wand in his hand. "Drop your wand. Do it!" he yelled. Harry threw his wand into a corner.

"Well, now that you're here, I don't suppose we need this pathetic muggle." He raised his wand.

"NO!" shouted Harry. Voldemort threw her aside and pointed his wand at her; Harry was to far away to get to her in time, but he ran at them anyway.

"_Avada Ked_..."

"_Fortifius_!" someone yelled hoarsely from behind Harry. A brick wall surrounded itself around Voldemort. Harry looked behind him. There stood an exhausted and horribly bruised Sarah. She was breathing hard and looked about ready to faint. Harry took a step toward her. She put her hand up.

"No, I'm fine; see about her," Sarah said pointing at Julie. Sarah was bleeding severely on her right arm, her jacket was torn to shreds, and she had cuts and bruises everywhere. She was, overall, a mess. Harry hesitated before complying. He ran over to Julie who was getting to her feet; she appeared very confused with watering eyes.

"Harry, I don't know what's going on, I..."

"I know, it's okay. It'll be all right," he said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"But who was that, and..."

"Shhhh, relax," he said assuringly.

"No, don't," said Sarah standing upright again. "Don't relax. That wall's only temporary." They could already hear Voldemort's attempts at freeing himself from inside the wall. Despite how torn up she was, Sarah held herself higher than she had before. Julie gasped as Sarah drew herself nearer.

"What happened to you?" Julie asked. Sarah looked to Harry confused.

"I was dueling…" Sarah stopped short. "She doesn't know... about you?" Sarah asked. Harry shook his head knowing that Sarah meant his past and the wizarding world.

"What?" Julie asked watching Harry.

"No time. We have to move now," and Sarah headed down a dark corridor. Harry picked up his wand and he and Julie followed Sarah. "If the others made it, they should be here by now. We must find them." They made their way carefully through many hallways and rooms until at last they heard Dumbledore's voice coming from the room beyond. Upon entering, Dumbledore and the others pointed their wands at them before realizing who they were.

"We were wondering where you've been," said the tall thin wizard, who must have thought it unbelievable that Sarah hadn't died after falling out of the coach..

"I see you've found Miss Waters; good job," said Dumbledore. "We found someone too." Snape, bandaged and limping, stepped out from behind the others. Harry thought he'd never be happy to see Snape but this time he was. Sarah gasped and ran towards him. Snape was a little surprised when she threw herself into a hug, but he did not pull away.

"We found him tied down in a guarded room. We've bandaged him up, but he still needs a hospital," said Lupin. Snape looked down at his daughter.

"What happened?" he said darkly.

"It's nothing," she said looking down. Snape backed away to get a better look of her.

"Nothing? Who did this?" he asked firmly.

"It was Avery; I had to duel with him..." she began.

"You dueled with an adult wizard?" asked the thin man. She nodded.

"He'll pay," Snape said.

"Where is he?" asked Lupin.

"He was knocked out in one of the rooms on the west side of the building," she said.

"Harry, you and Julie go with them," Dumbledore pointed at Lupin, the thin man, Snape and Tonks. "Sarah, you'll come with me and Arthur and show us where Avery is." So they departed.

Sarah tried hard to remember the way she had come, but it was difficult with so many twisting corridors. But after many turns, they did find the room where Avery was still lying unconscious. Dumbledore knelt down beside him. She was fidgeting her fingers hoping Dumbledore had no way of knowing what she had done. He examined Avery for a moment before looking up at her. "You didn't say you'd used Avada Kedavra."

"I'm sorry," she blurted. "I don't know if my spell was powerful enough to kill him; I had to do something..." She was panicking as Dumbledore held up his hand to her.

"He is not dead but severely injured. No one can blame you for defending yourself." She sighed with relief. When she had "killed" Avery, she had been too scared to check if he was dead.

"That's impossible!" said Arthur. "She couldn't possibly perform that spell as well as she did. Few adults can." They didn't say anything to him but let his mouth hang open in awe.

Harry and the others were now wating outside the building for the others. Suddenly, someone yelled, "Crucio!" They all ducked and it missed them. Then, spells started coming from everywhere! It was like an ambush. They found cover behind a worn down garden fence. Occasionally, they would throw a spell out over the top of the fence, but the dueling eventually ceased. Now all they could do was wait. Some fifteen minutes must have past without a sound being heard or a spell being cast. It was all too quiet. Harry began to feel drops of water hit his face. He looked up; there were heavy rain clouds above. The rain never increased beyond a sprinkle, but it was enough to make the ground soggy. Then a door creaked to Harry's left. The door was just beyond the edge of the fence, and out came Sarah first. Harry didn't even have time to open is mouth when a Death Eater yelled, "Incurtis!" She twisted around and fell to the wet ground without a sound. Julie gasped suddenly.

"NOOO!" yelled Harry getting to his feet. Lupin grabbed the back of his shirt. "NO!" He was struggling hard yelling at Lupin to let him go. But even Snape pulled him back.

"They're using her as a trap; they hope one of us will go out to get her," Snape said.

"But she's not dead?" asked Julie hopefully.

"Not yet," Snape said painfully.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry impatiently. Snape didn't answer at first.

"The Incurtis Curse doesn't kill immediately," he said.

"How long does she have?" asked Julie slowly.

"Normally three hours, but in her present state... half that." Harry watched her rain soaked body lying out in the open.

"We've got to do something," said Harry.

"Unfortunately, if Dumbledore has a plan there's no way he can communicate it to us," said the thin man. And then Sarah moved her arm.

"Did you see that?" said Harry.

"I already said she's not dead yet," Snape repeated.

Thud. Harry and the others looked behind themselves. Five wands were pointed at their faces. The Death Eaters had lowered themselves from the roof. They began to push Harry and the others out into the open. Thankfully, Harry didn't see that Dumbledore or Arthur had been caught. Snape, Lupin, the thin man, and Tonks were forced to give up their wands. As Harry and the others were shoved down on their knees, he saw his sister was trying to stand. The Death Eaters suddenly stood straight up; Harry noticed that Voldemort was walking their way. But he stopped in front of Sarah who was standing with gritted teeth.

"You just won't give up," said Voldemort. "Never learned defeat, have you?"

"Never will," she muttered in a whisper. She was staring right into Voldemort's horrid eyes. She would not give in. Her breathing was rapid and choppy. The pain was incredible, but she forced herself to continue standing.

"You are very much like your brother, weak," he said.

"I bet you wouldn't be remotely strong enough to withstand the pain I feel," she said. Voldemort turned from her and faced Snape.

"Do you remember Lily, Snape?" Voldemort asked. Snape looked up threateningly. "You were the only man I knew who could mix those complex potions properly. She'd still be alive had you not left me!"

"LIAR!" yelled Snape. "You would have killed her anyway."

"But you'll never know will you. I warned you that if you ever left me I would kill her. I only fulfill my promises." Harry never thought Snape could hate anyone more than him, but the way Snape was looking at Voldemort was purely frightening. "If you remember, though," Voldemort continued thoughtfully, "I said I would kill your family. I, at the time, had no idea you had a daughter. And now she will die because of you."

"If you touch her, I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you, whatever it takes," said Snape.

"I hardly think so," he laughed. Sarah swung herself around with as much strength as possible and landed her fist into his cheek, mid-laugh. He backed up clutching his jaw.

"I'm going to have the last laugh," she said and Harry saw her reach into her robes; Voldemort was hunched over holding his jaw when Sarah leaned towards him and jabbed her wand up his stomach. She bent to her knees with fatigue still holding the wand. Everyone was too shocked to move. Voldemort's mouth was open as he clutched his middle. His blood was flowing slowly down her arm. She put her mouth close to his ear and whispered with a smile, "Game over." And with that she cried, "_Incendio_!" A horrific scream came from Voldemort's writhing body, but Sarah held her wand in place. The Death Eaters started moving suddenly. They reached her just as she yanked out her wand. Harry, seeing the Death Eaters distracted and running to Voldemort's aid, Harry pulled his wand out of a Death Eater's robe, and he mustered up all his concentration. He was dead serious. He aimed his wand at Voldemort and yelled, "_Avada Kedavra_!" The light from the spell was heading for the Dark Lord; Voldemort looked up to see a jet of green light coming for him.

"NOOOOOO…" but his scream was lost in the dark. Harry stood there, transfixed but angry. The light had disappeared; everyone was frozen, staring at him. He had missed. Voldemort had disapparated before the spell could hit him. Harry had let him slip through his fingers. He fell to his knees and hit the ground with his fists. His teeth were gritted, and his eyes had fire. Voldemort had gotten away... to kill more innocent people. And Harry missed... missed revenge on all his friends and family. At that moment, Harry made a vow to kill Voldemort whatever it took and at whatever cost. He would not let him get away the next time they encountered. With Voldemort gone, the Death Eaters were easier to bring down. Harry's side would win this battle. As Harry leaned forward, his hands clenched tight, he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up from the muddy ground. It was Julie.

"Harry, I'm so confused; none of this makes any sense!" she paused. "But I know what you did for me, you saved me," she said. Suddenly, all the anger melted away. He had saved a few lives for the time being.

"It was really Sarah," he said.

"And you. You distracted him long enough, didn't you? But I still don't really know who you are?" she said curiously. He laughed.

"The boy who lived," he said. She knew he couldn't give her an answer, yet.

"Thank you," and she drew him into a light kiss. He stood up holding her hand. As he turned to walk down the path, his sister was standing in the way watching him with a sneaky smile. He waited for a second to see her reaction. But all she did was smile... a truly happy smile. She looked awful, but she was still managing to stand. She walked to Harry and gave him a hug in which he lifted her for a half-swing.

"Sarah, meet Julienne Waters; Julie, this is my sister Sarah," Harry introduced. They shook hands with smiles.

"I _thought_ you turned red when Dumbledore announced her missing," Sarah said to Harry. Harry again turned slightly red; he was thankful it was dark.

"And I thought you didn't have any family left," Julie said nicely suspicious.

"Well, I didn't even know she existed until this year; she's my long lost sister," he replied.

"Then I'm glad you found each other," she said.

"It may be more of a sin than a blessing, but I'll take it anytime," Sarah said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked.

"In our school, we're sorted into four houses depending on our attitude, you see. And he and I are in opposite houses so we're constantly at war," she said.

"But it balances out the houses," he said.

"But if you're both the best of each house than you can make the rules... like no war," Julie hinted. They looked at her.

"What makes you think we're the best?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not so slow as to realize that professionals..." she nodded to where Dumbledore, Snape, and the others stood, "asked you to help them, obviously." Harry and Sarah nodded with realization.

"I'm going to head home, because I know somebody is waiting for me," Sarah said.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"None of your business," she said with a smile.

"Oh, I think it is; you're my sister remember?" he replied following her.

"Half-sister," she corrected. She closed her eyes for a second, let out a deep breath, and she fell hard to the ground.


	24. All For The Better

All For The Better

Sarah awoke in the hospital wing. Her head was throbbing like mad. She sat up wincing. Realizing she was back in Hogwarts she started to get up.

"You're not suppose to leave yet," said Draco who had been staring out the window beside her bed. "Madam Pomfrey said you'd need to stay here for a couple more days."

"How did I get here?" she asked ignoring Draco's last words.

"All I know is that Snape came into the school while we were eating dinner. He was carrying you and he took you here."

"When?"

"Night before last, you were in an awful state," he said with a slightly worried voice.

"Yes, I was," she said and started heading out of the room.

"Madam Pomfrey'll be mad," he warned.

"So? I feel fine." Suddenly her head gave a particularly painful throb not to mention the other aches her body had. She was sore all over from the curses she had received. She clutched her head and gritted her teeth.

"You sure you're all right." She relaxed herself and stood straight.

"Of course I am," and she walked down to the Great Hall.

"So, what happened?" Draco asked.

" 's a long story; tell ya later." She passed a window and happened to see her reflection. "Is that me?" she said horrified.

"Um… we, you were in a duel." Her whole body was black and blue or had deep cuts. She had lost a dreadful amount of weight, and her hair was a crow's nest. She took a detour to the Slytherin common room where she went up to her dormitory. She pulled out a brush and yanked at her hair until it was straight again but it still looked stringy. She pulled out a hair gel she had received for Christmas from one of her friends and applied it. Finally after a couple of minutes it "revived" her hair. Next she put on some "Create-a-face" cover-up. She had been saving it, but it was clearly time to use it. She rubbed it on, and the bruises on her face seemed to disappear. She hadn't been changed out of the clothes she had worn that night so she dug out some nice blue jeans and a light blue, long-sleeved shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror; she still looked odd, like something was wrong. She figured it must be her expression, for as much as she dismissed the pain it still expressed itself through her eyes. But other than that she looked great. She went downstairs where Draco was still waiting, and they walked to the Great Hall together as it was almost time for dinner. It was their last day of school, and there would be a magnificent feast that she wasn't going to miss because of some minor cuts and scrapes. Sure enough, everyone was gathering early for the feast. She ran over behind Harry and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" He turned around with a wide smile on his face.

"Sarah! You're supposed to be in the Hosp…" he began.

"She released me," Sarah replied. Harry gave her a doubtful expression.

"Well, you look great; you must be a fast healer," Harry said. She smiled.

"But why is it…" she began with a sneaky smile, "that Draco was going to give up tonight's feast at my bedside and you weren't?" Harry sat thinking fast.

"Dinner hadn't started yet; he would've left," Harry assured.

"Maybe, but why were you not there?"

"Uh…" he was stuck. She began to laugh.

"Oh, don't worry about it; I was just trying to make you feel guilty." And with that she got up and left to join her fellow Slytherins. Harry faced his two friends who wore odd expressions. Harry figured they hadn't quite got used to the idea of Sarah being his sister. He looked past them and saw Julie entering the Great Hall! His jaw dropped. Muggles couldn't see Hogwarts; but perhaps Dumbledore was able to make some sort of exception for her. She scanned the tables a little shyly. She spotted Harry and ran over to his side. She squeezed between Harry and Ron. Ron looked a little surprised and offended as he scooted over. Hermione was looking purely confused but interested, as she did not know who Julie was.

"Hi! So this is where you go to school," she said happily. Harry nodded still shocked.

"Hey, this is Ron, of course, and this is Hermione who's also in my House," he said. Julie and Hermione exchanged greetings.

"This is an odd sort of school, but after what I've seen I'm not too surprised."

"Are… are you a… a muggle?" asked Hermione shocked.

"A what?" asked Julie.

"Of course! Look at her," said Ron who seemed to be a bit jealous.

"What did you call me?" she asked again.

"Muggle is a term for someone non-magical," explained Hermione.

"Non-magical?" Julie asked confused.

"All right. I'll start from the beginning," said Harry.

"There are people in this world who are magical, meaning wizards and witches. We can do magic." Julie seemed doubtfully surprised.

"Example," Hermione pulled out her wand. "_Orchideous_!" Several small beautiful flowers floated out of her wand. Julie's mouth was hanging open.

"How'd you do that!" she asked amazed.

"Magic," Ron said. And Harry told her his story, from Voldemort to the school, and from the wizard world outside of Hogwarts to what happened a couple of nights ago. Julie was over come with information. She was speechless as Harry finished his story.

Dumbledore clapped his hands twice as he stood up. Every face in the Great Hall turned to his attention.

"Another year gone… and yet another one will follow. Many things have changed… new and wonderful. But also, some of us have lost something inside. As Voldemort and his followers continue to grow among us, people will lose their lives. And our way of living will no doubt change. We must do our best to preserve and fight for what we have; troubled times have already begun. We must prepare ourselves for the worst." Dumbledore paused in complete silence. Several of the students looked worried and some were gently sobbing. Harry recognized the Hufflepuff girl who had received a Death Letter the same day Ron had; her eyes were moist. "Now, on to the House points," Dumbledore continued with a brighter tone. "All of the Houses did a remarkable job this year. We," he motioned the teachers' table, "are all very proud of you. In forth place, Ravenclaw with 398 points. Third, Hufflepuff with 400 points. And in second…" he paused. "This was a very close race… Gryffindor with 415 points." Harry looked behind him at his sister's table. She sat there in pure shock, but a smile began to creep up her face. "And, with 418 points, Slytherin wins the House Cup." There was an explosion of cheers from the Slytherin table, and Harry watched as they patted each other on the back and exchanged smiling faces. He even thought he saw Sarah sneak a kiss to Draco. Harry looked back at his table and his friends surrounding them. But as he watched their dull faces, he felt an unexplained sense of happiness inside him. That feeling grew until he broke out in a laugh that sounded more like hysteria. For a few moments, the Gryffindors thought he had gone mad. But just watching Harry smile made them all slowly start to smile. Laughter is contagious and pretty soon the whole Gryffindor table was enjoying themselves once again.

The banners above them were green and silver celebrating Slytherin's moment. Suddenly, the plates filled with luscious food more to Julie's amazement. And Harry ate a most wonderful dinner, talking amongst his friends and sharing his final moments of happiness before he'd have to go back to the Dursleys'. When they had licked their plates clean. The leftover food disappeared to leave the tables as clean as ever. Dumbledore arose once more.

"I have one last final notice. For various reasons, I have decided to wait one more day before you are all sent home. So enjoy the extra day you will have here, and we will be sending you off shortly." The Hall applauded him before they began to wander their way back to their common rooms. Harry took a moment to catch his sister before she left to congratulate her; her response was a giant hug and a smiling face.

The next morning, Sarah left for her father's office. She knocked on the door. "Come in," he said in a very harassed voice. She opened the door.

"Hey, Pappy," she said softly seeing how exhausted he looked. He put down his quill and looked up at her.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"All right," she said closing the door behind her. She looked at him expectantly.

"I suppose you're hear to ask about the other night?" he said looking down at his desk. "In the early years of Voldemort's rise, he came to me one night at my home. He threatened me, saying he'd kill 'my family.' He never lied about that kind of thing; I was forced to join him against my will. After a while, I was caught by the Ministry, but Dumbledore got me off. I stayed a spy for the Ministry. When I got back and worked for the Order I found I had lost Lily." He stuttered over her name. "But I could hardly blame her. When she died, I …" Snape was gritting his teeth hard. Sarah reached for his hand.

"Well, don't blame yourself," she ordered. He looked at her much the way he had when he first saw her as his daughter on the Quidditch pitch. He nodded and recomposed himself. She waited a few minutes before continuing. "What'll become of the Death Eaters we captured the other night?"

"They will be tried by the Ministry," he replied vaguely.

"No, I mean, when they're found guilty, where will they be held? Azkaban is no more." Snape thought seriously on this.

"That I don't know, and even if I did I would not be allowed to tell you."

"Which ones did we catch?" she asked next.

"I am not permitted to say, but I heard you almost killed Avery," he smiled. "He still hasn't recovered, and they say he'll remain on the ward for permanent brain damage for a while." He managed a laugh, the first she had ever heard.

McGonagall beckoned Harry and Julie, who had stayed the night in Gryffindor tower, to follow her up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was in a very welcoming mood. He kindly asked them to take a seat.

"I need to discuss with you what you saw a couple days ago," he said. "You were not suppose to see anything you saw," he looked at Julie. "Usually, we would have erased those memories from that night, but I have found an exception for you." Julie looked a little shocked, still not being used to magic and memory erasing.

"Why?" asked Harry, for he knew that was a strict law. "For her, I mean?"

"Because of you, Harry," he said. "As long as she knows you, she takes a dangerous risk. She must either know everything about you, or nothing at all.

So, unless you wish her to be permanently removed from your life, we decided that she had better know what's going on; it might help later." Harry was relieved to hear this. "I have also sent for your sister; there are other things that must be discussed." At that moment the door creaked open and there she stood. "Ah, Miss Evans, please enter." And so she did. Dumbledore turned back to Julie, "Thank you Miss Waters; if you could please excuse us." She stood up and told Harry she'd wait outside for him. Sarah took Julie's seat.


	25. Different Plans For Summer

Different Plans for Summer

"I have to admit you two are remarkable," Dumbledore praised. He had his kindly smile. "You, Sarah, will receive a trophy for your courage to this school; and if you like, I want you to stay here for your last year." She looked at her brother.

"I couldn't just let him run the school; somebody has to step in," she said. Harry nudged her.

"Very, well," Dumbledore replied with a loving sparkle in his eye. "Another matter I must discuss with you, where you will be staying for the summer."

"I thought I had to stay at the Dursleys'?" reminded Harry.

"Now that Voldemort is so powerful, I doubt it would make much of a difference. And besides he can get to you through her now; and she is not protected at your home. I think it best for the first few weeks to be spent separately. Sarah, I think you would be safe with your father." She nodded. Dumbledore turned to Harry, "And as for you, I suggest the Malfoys' manor." Both of their eyes grew real big and confused.

"WHAT?" asked Harry, disbelieving what he had just heard

"Lucius Malfoy has joined our side on a deal... "

"No way, I don't trust him deal or not!" said Harry.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," started Sarah.

"That's only because you've got the hots for Draco," retorted Harry. Her jaw dropped.

"Excuse me? I do not have the hots for anybody... " She was turning red. Harry noticed Dumbledore was pretending not to exist in this conversation.

"Fine, but you _do_ give him google eyes," Harry said. She gasped.

"What! How dare you say I have…" she started in reply.

"Can we get back to the subject?" asked Dumbledore politely.

"We are on the subject," said Harry.

"And I do not have googly-eyes," she interrupted.

"Sarah will be joining you at the Malfoys' manor after a few weeks," Dumbledore added.

"I don't think you should make her stay at her boyfriend's house. I can see how something could go wrong," Harry finished.

"Like what?" she tested.

"Either they fight and kill each other, or they fall in love," he said smartly.

"What do you mean? I certainly would not lose control if that's what you're thinking... "

"Harry, Sarah, please," interrupted Dumbledore. Sarah folded her arms and turned her nose up to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes. "Harry, I know you don't trust him, but, getting to Sarah's original comment, it is a good plan. Lucius is very trusted by Voldemort. He would never suspect Lucius of harboring his worst enemy. And, of course, we will have immense security around the manor."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. That means I have to spend the whole summer with my archenemy. Not even the Dursleys were this bad." Now Sarah rolled her eyes. "And what about Julie? I have to see her."

"That can be arranged," began Dumbledore.

"Oh, ho! And you were talking to me about falling in love?" Sarah shook her head disbelievingly.

"I will make arrangements then for you to meet Harry after a few weeks, Sarah. And you will go with Draco when you arrive at King's Cross Station," Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Now, you two obviously have a lot to argue about so I'll let you on your way." He smiled and they went down the tower without saying a word.

"Well, what should we do as our last day at school?" Sarah asked.

"You need to have a talk with Ron, that's what," he said, and before she could reject to this he began pulling her down the corridor.

"Harry, I talked to Snape about the other night," she said as they walked. Harry paused uncertainly.

"And, what did he say?" he said quietly, and she told him the story as they walked down corridors. Harry seemed rested now knowing the truth, and he didn't say anything but Sarah knew he was, in a way, relieved. He led her out to the Hogwarts grounds where he knew Ron would be. And so he was. At the sight of Sarah coming towards him, Ron jumped to his feet and grabbed his wand. Sarah approached him, looked him in the eyes, and took out her wand. Ron backed up a couple of steps. "We have to finish this, you know," she said menacingly. Then she handed her wand to Harry and sat down. Ron was confused but seeing Harry sit down he did so also. Ron was waiting expectantly looking between them.

"Ron, you need to meet the good side of my sister," Harry said. Sarah extended her hand. Ron paused, but then gave in and shook it.

"I know you've been through a lot this year, and I'm sorry I added to that," she said sincerely. Ron looked down then up at Harry.

"I'm sorry, too," he said quietly.

"My name is Sarah Evans Snape. I'm from Texas... actually from here, but..." She dragged on. And Ron seemed to come to good terms with her that evening. Harry was thankful that he could now walk peacefully and not worry about who was winning, his sister or Ron, at Battlefield Hogwarts. Hermione even dropped by later and was easier to adjust to Sarah being Harry's sister. In fact, they got along nothing short of great. And that was how that evening went.

The next day, on the Hogwarts Express, Sarah demanded that Harry have a talk with Draco. Harry had a feeling she was getting back at him for making her talk with Ron. Even though he was reluctant, he gave in. Sarah led him to the compartment where Draco was residing. When she found the compartment, Harry saw a smile draw itself on her face, and as Harry came around in through the door he could tell Draco had been smiling but had wiped his expression clean.

"Now, I know it's going to be a hard summer, so..." Sarah began.

"So let me enjoy these last few minutes peacefully without him since in an hour I won't be able to avoid him," Draco tried.

"This is what I was afraid of," she said quickly. "By the time I get there you'd both better still be alive and on somewhat good terms." Harry could have sworn Draco twitched when she mentioned that she'd be there.

"Yeah, there are a few things I think we should get straight," said Harry, not taking his eyes off of Draco's.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Could you excuse us?" Harry asked his sister.

"You're not going to fight are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Wow, how did you guess?" Draco said sarcastically.

"No, we're not. Now go," Harry ordered. She left, and Harry made sure she wasn't eavesdropping. "Why don't we make a deal?" asked Harry eagerly.

"And the terms are?" prodded Draco.

"I won't bother you and I'll even do certain things for you during my stay at your mansion if you don't mess with my sister." Draco immediately smiled one of those dark grins.

"No deal," he said laughing and he got up to leave.

"What is your problem?" asked Harry. Draco shook his head with an expression of sympathy.

"Weakness, Harry, weakness. And Sarah's yours." And he left leaving Harry alone. Harry was a little worried, but he knew that he would be there when she came. And, somehow, he didn't think Draco would interfere too much.

As he walked off the train following Draco, he saw Snape and Sarah talking. She spotted him and ran to say her last goodbyes. She gave Harry a hug and a short kiss on the cheek. She turned to Draco. He took a step back. "You are not kissing me after kissing _him_," he said. She smiled, "Well, I wasn't going to, but now that you've made such a big deal of it..." She reached and gave him a kiss right on the mouth. Harry rolled his eyes and put his hand to his forehead. "Well, bye! I'll see you both later," she smiled and walked away with her father. Harry still had a hard time imagining his mother and Snape together, but oh, well.

"Come on, we haven't got all day," called Lucius Malfoy. Harry and Lucius gave each other penetrating stares, but left it at that. And Harry followed a very pleased Draco off into the distance.

>>>Thank you, Reviewers, so much... I love you guys! You have been so positive about my story. And just for the record, I have already started a sequel, but it might be a while before I start posting. 


End file.
